Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: (Secuela de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper) Han pasado algunos años después de su primera visita. Dipper y Mabel ahora tienen 15 años y han vuelto al misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls. Se reencontraran con viejos amigos y conocerán nuevos amigos y nuevos misterios. Sin embargo, una malvada Organización planean algo grande, y no es nada bueno. Dipcífica y MabelxOC
1. El Retorno de los Gemelos Misterio

**Buenos Días, Tardes, Noches (dependiendo) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" que es técnicamente la secuela de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" y a la vez la secuela de la misma serie (Aunque no puedo igualar a Alex Hirsch pero igualmente daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea un buen fic, posiblemente sea el mejor fic que he hecho)**

 **Para aclarar un poco la trama, los eventos de la historia será unos años después del primer verano (los eventos de la serie) de tal forma que Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica tengan 15 años, ya saben que tendrán que lidiar con nuevos misterios y claro problemas adolescentes (tal vez)**

 **Un saludo especial a profesorslendy, Forever MK NH y a todos los leales lectores y lectoras que me siguieron en mi fic anterior.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience este fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler de prácticamente toda la serie. Dipcifica en algunos episodios y también MabelxOC en ciertos capítulos.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 1**

" **El Retorno de los Gemelos Misterio"**

Era un nuevo día en el cálido verano pues ya había iniciado. Dos adolescentes estaban sentados en el asiento trasero de un autobús que se dirigía a cierto pueblo perdido en Oregon, pues hablo de Gravity Falls. Aquel enigmático pueblo que trajo aventuras a estos dos jóvenes hace unos años atrás. Pues estos adolescentes son nada más y nada menos que Dipper y Mabel Pines solo que ya no eran niños. Dipper estaba cerca de la ventana contemplando el paisaje cuando observa un letrero que le llenó de felicidad. Este decía "Gravity Falls" y el castaño se acordó de la carta que le dió Wendy hace unos años. Este volteó a ver a su hermana que estaba dormida y su cerdito Pato estaba acurrucado cerca de la castaña.

-Mabel, despierta.

-Ehhh….¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó Mabel con un poco de sueño.

-Esto contesta a tu pregunta-Respondió Dipper señalando por la ventana el letrero que indicaba que estaba en Gravity Falls.

-¡Qué bien! Ya quiero ver a nuestros tíos, a Soos, Wendy y a mis amigas-Exclamó la castaña con alegría.

-Igualmente, hermana. Presiento que este será un buen verano-Afirmó el castaño.

Mientras el bus avanzaba no se dieron cuenta que había alguien en la torre de agua del pueblo aparentemente los estaba espiando. El espía era el Encapuchado (si no saben quién es leer "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper") que por cierto había crecido pues era más alto en estatura, él sacó de su toga negra un dispositivo avanzado para contactar con otro sujeto.

-Código número 618, ellos llegaron al pueblo. Todo va con lo planeado-Avisó el Encapuchado por medio del dispositivo tecnológico comunicándose con otro desconocido.

 **Introducción**

Como se lo suponían los Gemelos Misterio habían vuelto al pueblo, o al menos estaban en camino a Gravity Falls. Pasaron varias horas para que llegaran pues venían de California hasta llegar a Oregon. Luego de eso ya llegaron a su destino en la estación del bus.

-Última parada de Gravity Falls ¿Van a bajar o qué?-Preguntó el chofer del vehículo.

Al escuchar eso ambos hermanos decidieron tomar sus maletas y empezaron a bajarse del autobús y claro Pato los seguía.

-¡Hey! Está prohibido viajar con anima…-Dijo el chofer pero fue interrumpido ya que ambos gemelos salieron huyendo-(suspiro) No me pagan lo suficiente.

-Tenías que traer a Pato. Prácticamente hicimos contrabando-Afirmó Dipper.

-Pues sí, pero fué por un bien mayor-Respondió Mabel.

-¡Niños!

-¡Tío Stan!-Gritaron ambos adolescentes con felicidad.

Al ver a su tío abuelo Stan corrieron para darle un gran abrazo pues había pasado mucho tiempo. Luego Ford llegó a tiempo para ver a su hermano con sus dos sobrinos. Luego ambos gemelos se separaron de su tío Stan para luego darle un abrazo a su otro tío. Duraron así por unos segundos y se separaron.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos, niños-Dijo Ford alegre.

-Bueno, ya no son niños. Ya son adolescentes, miren cuánto han crecido-Contradijo Stan notando el cambio en sus sobrinos.

Tenía razón, ambos gemelos habían cambiado. Dipper ya era más alto y aún conservaba su gorra de pino, cambió su pantalón corto por unos jeans azules y tenía su camiseta roja y su sudadera azul pero lógicamente unas tallas mayores. Mabel había crecido también, aun conservaba sus extravagantes suéteres solo que de su talla, ella ya no tenía los frenillos, pues ya no los necesitaba, la vestimenta era casi la misma solo que talla mayores y tenía tenis de color blanco.

-Creo que tuvimos un pequeño estirón-Aseguró Mabel.

-¿Pequeño? Por si lo recuerdo antes tenía que agacharme para abrazarlos. Ahora más bien ustedes tendrán que agacharse para abrazarme-Dijo Stan con un tono gracioso.

-Me alegra volverlos a ver-Exclamó Ford.

-Igualmente, tío Ford-Respondió Dipper.

-Bueno niños, bueno, ya no puedo llamarlos así-Dijo Stanley.

-Puedes llamanos como quieras, tío Stan-Contestó la castaña sin molestias.

-Lo que quería decir es que tenemos que volver a la Cabaña del Misterio-Dijo Stan.

Después de eso los cuatro Pines se dirigieron al nuevo auto de Stanley. Ambos gemelos adolescentes quedaron confundidos por la extraña actitud de ambos tíos pero decidieron no hacer preguntas. Cuando llegaron a la Cabaña del Misterio decidieron bajarse del vehículo y Dipper y Mabel iban a entrar a la cabaña pero sus tíos no lo permitieron. En vez de eso los tíos decidieron llevarlos al patio trasero de la cabaña, ambos castaños se quedaron aún más confundidos. Cuando llegaron al patio trasero se encontraron con algo inesperado (al menos para Dipper y Mabel)

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron muchas personas que se reunieron en ese mismo lugar, parecía que organizaron una fiesta para los gemelos Pines. Entre ellas estaba Soos, Melody, Wendy, Robbie, Lee, Thompson, Nate, Tambry, Candy, Grenda, Pacífica, McGucket, Gideon, entre otras personas del pueblo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido.

-Digamos que entre todos nos organizamos para hacer una fiesta por el regreso de los héroes del pueblo-Afirmó el alcalde Tyler.

-Que bien, no me lo esperaba, enserio se los agradezco a todos-Dijo Mabel con alegría al ver todos sus amigos reunidos en el mismo lugar.

-Digamos que todo fue idea mía-Dijo Stan presumiendo antes de recibir un codazo de su hermano Ford-Bueno, fué idea de ambos.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias-Dijo Mabel abrazando a sus dos tíos con fuerzas.

-Oye, ustedes dos ¿Cuando vamos a iniciar esta fiesta? Estuve tres meses organizando esto-Dijo Pacífica llamando la atención de ambos gemelos.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Es hora de empezar con esta fiesta-Dijo Dipper.

En eso la elaborada fiesta comenzó. Soos era el DJ de la fiesta, Wendy y sus amigos habían ordenado los bocadillos (mejor dicho comiéndose algunos), Candy y Grenda estaban bailando al ritmo de la música al igual que varias personas como el Señor Aguaclara, Sheriff Blubs, Durland, McGucket, Varonil Dan (este rompía más cosas pero ese no és el asunto) entre otros, Pacífica junto a Mabel cantaron juntas en el karaoke en vez de competir.

-Esta es la mejor fiesta que nos han hecho-Aseguró Dipper conversando con su amiga Wendy.

-Si, la organizamos entre todos. Vaya, eres más alto de lo que me imaginé. Pareces como de mi edad-Dijo Wendy.

-Jejeje, pues sí, ya no soy un niño-Contestó el castaño.

-Si de hecho, ahora tengo que levantar mi cabeza para verte a la cara-Respondió la pelirroja-Será mejor que no estés mucho aquí, no quiero provocarle "celos" a tu "novia".

-¿Quién? ¿Pacífica? Emmm digamos que aún no somos novios.

-¿Qué? Han estado como tres años saliendo y aun no son pareja-Preguntó la joven leñadora confundida.

-Digamos que ambos acordamos que seriamos novios oficiales hasta tener cierta edad, para que tengamos una relación seria y basada en la honestidad y todo eso. Pero este verano se lo diré.

-Debes hacerlo, las chicas odiamos esperar tanto, sé por qué te lo dijo-Aconsejó Wendy.

-Si lo tomare en cuenta-Contestó Dipper.

-¡Hey Dipper! Necesitamos hielo por aquí ¿Puedes?-Pidió Mabel llamándolo de lejos.

-Ya voy-Respondió el castaño caminando hacia el interior de la Cabaña del Misterio.

El entró a la Cabaña notando que no ha cambiado para nada, el se dirigió a un congelador que había en la cocina pero algo raro ocurrió. Todas las luces estaban apagadas pero lo más raro es que Dipper sentía que alguien más estaba en el lugar.

-Emmm hola ¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó el chico Pines un poco preocupado pero no hubo respuesta y eso hizo que se pusiera más nervioso-Sal de ahí, quién sea que seas.

Luego de eso el castaño no le dió importancia a eso así que tomó unas bolsas de hielo y se fué directamente a la puerta trasera de la fiesta pero luego volteó a ver hacia atrás y una silueta misteriosa apareció.

-Tú otra vez.

-Vaya, hace cuánto no nos vemos en persona, hace tres años o algo así. Has crecido demasiado, apuesto que tus habilidades han mejorado-Afirmó el Encapuchado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Dipper con desconfianza.

-He venido a darte un mensaje. Ustedes cometieron un error al volver a este pueblo, han abierto una nueva puerta a lo desconocido. Han desatado nuevas amenazas, este pueblo ya no es el pueblo que conocieron hace tres años.

-Ya lárgate de aquí, recuerda quién te venció la vez pasada-Dijo el castaño alzando la voz.

-Ah sí, tú me "venciste", por si no lo recuerdo casi te mato en ese día, si no fuera por la intervención de mi maestro no estarías aquí-Contradijo el Encapuchado.

-¿Maestro? ¿Para quién trabajas?-Preguntó el joven Pines con más dudas.

-Una muy buena pregunta…..para otro momento. Pero te lo advierto, Dipper Pines, has abierto un nuevo capítulo de misterios que no terminarás. Hasta entonces te dejaré. ESTARÉ VIGILÁNDOTE-Diciendo esto el Encapuchado desaparece en una nube negra de humo.

-(pensando) Mmm será...No, es imposible-Pensó Dipper dudando no fué hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dipper ¿Todo está bien?-Preguntó su tío Ford que había entrado recientemente.

-Si si todo esta bien, solo traía hielo-Contestó el castaño rápidamente sin dar detalles de su encuentro con el Encapuchado.

-Mmm perfecto, necesitamos más hielo. Vamos, aun falta mucho tiempo para que acabe esta fiesta-Respondió Ford.

Luego de esa charla ambos Pines salieron de la Cabaña del Misterio para seguir en la fiesta. Ya se había calmado un poco la música pues ya era más lenta y relajada pues todos estaban comiendo. Dipper se reunió con su amigo Soos para conversar "cosas de varones" mientras que su hermana Mabel estaba con sus amigas Candy, Grenda y la "nueva" integrante Pacífica.

-Me alegra que ya estás aquí, el pueblo ya no era lo mismo sin tí, amiga-Dijo Candy.

-Nos faltaba a la miembro que nos unió a todas-Agregó Grenda.

-Vaya Pacífica, gracias por usar el suéter que te regalé hace unos años, parece que es estirable-Agradeció Mabel al notar que la rubia usaba el suéter de lana de llama que le regaló hace unos años.

-Es porque tengo frio, es eso-Aseguró Pacífica.

-Pero si apenas está iniciando el verano-Dijo la chica de lentes.

-CÁLLATE, CHIU-Dijo la rubia "molesta".

-Soy yo o Dipper se vé...diferente-Exclamó Grenda al notar que el castaño ya era todo un adolescente "atractivo".

-Sí...muy diferente-Agregó Candy acomodándose los lentes.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen-Contestó la joven Northwest rápidamente.

-Oh oh, alguien está celosa-Dijo Mabel riéndose un poco.

-No estoy celosa-Respondió la rubia molesta.

-Tranquila, solo lo veo apuesto nada más-Exclamó la chica con lentes.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo ya tengo novio-Agregó la chica robusta.

-Mmm como sea-Dijo la joven Northwest indiferente.

-Es hora de comer hasta ya no poder-Dijo la castaña empezando a comer ositos de goma que había en la mesa.

-Oh no-Dijo la rubia al saber cómo se comporta su amiga castaña al comer mucha azúcar.

Ya han pasado bastante tiempo esta fiesta que ya la mayoría de los invitados se retiraron no antes de despedirse de los Gemelos Misterio pues ellos ya se iban a sus respectivos hogares. Solo quedaron algunas persona que eran las más cercanas a ellos. Eran Soos, Wendy, Melody, Stan y Ford.

-Enserio se los agradezco, gracias-Dijo Dipper.

-Todo por nuestros sobrinos favoritos-Afirmó Stan.

-¿Y Mabel?-Preguntó el castaño antes de ver a su hermana en el suelo pues le dolía el estómago por comer mucha azúcar.

-No volveré a comer nada de dulce por un largo tiempo-Dijo Mabel.

-Hey, aun queda un poco-Ofreció el castaño a su hermana unos ositos de goma.

-MALO-Dijo la chica Pines levantándose rápidamente botando los dulces que tenía su hermano. Esto hizo que todos se rieran.

-Me alegra de verlos nuevamente por el pueblo-Dijo Soos animado-Y creo que ya conocen a mi novia Melody.

-Como olvidarlo si nosotros enfrentamos a unos robots locos con ella-Respondió el castaño.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Soos me han hablado mucho de ustedes y de sus aventuras sobrenaturales-Dijo Melody, la novia de Soos.

-El placer es nuestro-Exclamó Mabel.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en la cabaña-Ofreció Soos.

-Soos, la cabaña es de tu propiedad. Nosotros cuidaremos a los niños-Dijo Stan.

-¿Y en donde vamos a vivir?-Preguntó Dipper-Si ya no viven el la cabaña.

-Por eso les tenemos una sorpresa-Aclaró Ford.

-¿Otra?-Preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Sólo siguenos-Contestó Stan.

Luego de eso los cuatro Pines caminaron hacia el lado oeste de la Cabaña del Misterio, ellos solo caminaron unos 200 metros lejos de la Cabaña del Misterio para revelar una casa hecha de buena madera, era una bonita casa en el bosque, no era tan grande como la cabaña a simple vista.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar-Dijo Stanley.

-Es una casa muy bonita-Afirmó Mabel.

-¿Cómo hicieron esto? Dijo, nunca habíamos visto esto-Preguntó Dipper asombrado.

-Digamos que mi viejo amigo Fiddleford McGucket se hizo millonario por sus locos experimentos y nos ofreció construirnos un nuevo hogar-Explicó Ford.

Después los cuatro ingresaron a la nueva casa, tenía una sala grande, era una casa de dos pisos El primer piso estaba la sala, la cocina, el comedor y una habitación especial para guardar los nuevos descubrimientos de Ford. El segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, una para Stanley, otra para Stanford y una extra (ese sería la habitación para los Gemelos Misterio durante el verano) Y claro tenían un ático y lo más importante tenían un sótano donde Ford hacía sus experimentos y donde Stan guardó los tesoros que encontró en su viaje por el mar junto a su hermano. Luego de eso los gemelos Dipper y Mabel se acomodaron en su habitación desempacando todo y claro una cama extra para Pato (era una cama para perros) ya que Pato era más grande y gordo que la última vez, por eso Mabel no podía dormir con él. Cuando ya era de noche cada uno se fué a su respectiva cama, pero Dipper no lograba dormirse por las palabras del Encapuchado, luego de eso se levantó de su cama, se sentó en una silla que estaba en la habitación y empezó a leer un libro.

-Bueno, sea lo que vaya a pasar, lo enfrentaré. Un nuevo capítulo de misterios se ha abierto, posiblemente haya cosas peores que mi primer verano, pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos por mi familia, por mis amigos, y por….ella-Dijo el castaño a sí mismo luego de terminar de leer el libro. El libro era un nuevo diario pero ese fué escrito por el joven Pines, era parecido a los anteriores diarios solo que en vez de color rojo era de color azul y en vez de la mano de seis dedos era el símbolo de un pino pues se identificaba mucho con Dipper y tenía el número cuatro. Este contenía un poco de información de los diarios anteriores más datos nuevos que descubrió en los veranos pasados y claro, tenía páginas en blanco que esperaban ser llenada por los datos de las futuras criaturas que se iba a encontrar en el camino.

Pero lo que el chico Pines no sabía es que en el cuarto de Stanley este estaba durmiendo cómodamente pero por unos fragmentos de segundos este abrió los ojos y se reveló los ojos amarillos de cierto demonio que aparentemente "murió" hace unos años y empieza a reírse maleficamente en voz baja pero luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió como si nada hubiera pasado. Parece que este demonio sigue

vivo en la mente de Stanley. Pero cómo, lo veremos en otro capítulo.

 **Créditos**

En el oscuro bosque nocturno de Gravity Falls alguien estaba caminando a estas horas de la noche, pues no era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso Encapuchado que ha estado espiando a los Pines por mucho tiempo. Este sacó su dispositivo avanzado para poder comunicarse con el otro sujeto y creó un holograma de otro encapuchado pero este era más grande, pues era mayor que el otro.

-Jefe, el Pino y la Estrella Fugaz han vuelto y nuestro dios empezó a despertarse y manifestarse en la mente de la Media Luna. Es cuestión de tiempo para que apliquemos la primera fase del proyecto Revancha-Informó el Encapuchado.

-Eso espero, número 10. Porque este proyecto se ha atrasado por tres años, no quiero errores, ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que me fallan-Respondió el jefe del Encapuchado, o sea, el holograma.

-Así será, número 1-Contestó el Encapuchado antes de cortar la comunicación y retirarse del bosque desapareciendo en una nube negra de humo.

 **ELHQYHQLGRV GH YXHOWD D JUDYLWB IDOOV**

 **Muy bién, algo de misterio como siempre lo he hecho, sé que algunos querían ver una escena Dipcífica pero es que este fic no se enfoca mucho en el shippeo de la pareja ya que este se enfoca en las aventuras y en los nuevos misterios pero tranquilos en ciertos capítulos habrá Dipcífica y una sorpresa para Mabel….ups.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para ver si les está gustando, su opinión personal (con respeto), un consejo, etc.**

 **Una nota, el número de capítulos será más o menos como en el número de episodios de la serie (40 capítulos) que por cierto será el fic más largo que haré, 20 capítulos por cada temporada (2 temporadas) solo espero que este fic sea exitoso.**

 **Y otra nota, el tiempo para que actualice será indefinido ya que ya casi entro al colegio y bueno, es donde se complica las cosas, pero eso no significa que dejaré de escribir esta historia. Y por cierto, usen el cifrado césar para descubrir el criptograma (por cada 5 capítulos cambiaré el cifrado para que no sea repetitivo)**

 **Y bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y hasta el siguiente capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	2. La Búsqueda del Gobblewonker

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio del fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano".**

 **Como sabrán, este fic lo dividiré en dos temporadas, cada una con 20 capítulos (como en la serie) Por lo cual, es el episodio 2 de la primera temporada de este fic por así decirlo.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar que comience este fic:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler del capítulo "La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago".**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 2**

" **La Búsqueda del Gobblewonker"**

Ya había pasado tres días desde que los Gemelos Misterio volvieron al misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls y hoy es un nuevo día. Era las 8:00 a.m y los cuatro Pines estaban desayunando juntos en familia, pues parecía que iba a ser un día normal hasta que…

-Niños, hoy es un gran día-Dijo Stan.

-Ahora de que se trata-Respondió Dipper-¿Huyes de la policía otra vez?

-No, hoy es día de diversión familiar-Contradijo Stanley.

-Solo espero que no sea como el otro día de "diversión familiar"-Dijo Mabel

 **Flashback**

-Debemos llevar estos 100 poodles hacia la frontera, sin excusas-Dijo Stan hacia sus sobrinos y su hermano antes de que se escuchara las sirenas de los autos de policía, pues era contrabando-Oh no.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Mmm he estado en peores prisiones-Afirmó Stanford.

-Les aseguro que no es nada ilegal…..tal vez-Dijo Stan.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó el castaño sin mucha confianza.

-Vamos Dipper, no puede ser tan malo-Dijo Mabel.

-Pues iremos…..de pesca-Exclamó Stan.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH….Oh espere, eso no es tan malo-Dijo el chico Pines.

 **Introducción**

Ya era la hora de diversión familiar y los Pines se dirigieron al auto de Stan para conducir hacia el lago de Gravity Falls para un día de pesca. Ya estaban listos para un día entero en el lago pescando, comiendo y aguantar los chistes de Stan. Para navegar hacia el lago trajeron el barco "Stan O War II". Luego de que se dirigieran al centro del lago.

-Y así fué como le robé la olla de oro a unos duendes en nuestra estadía en Irlanda, ahora soy buscado por los duendes-Narró Stan una de sus aventuras por el mar junto a su hermano.

-Esa historia fué entretenida, tío-Respondió la castaña.

-Por esa parte está bién, pero hemos estado 5 horas seguidas y no hemos pescado nada-Se quejó el chico Pines.

-Queras decir que TÚ no has pescado-Dijo Stan burlándose un poco ya que todos habían pescado menos Dipper.

-Simplemente aún no tienen hambre, sé que tendrán hambre en cualquier….-Contestó Mabel antes de que fuera interrumpida.

-¡Espere! Creo que tengo algo-Interrumpió Dipper al notar que su caña de pescar empezaba a mover en el agua, pues parecía que un pez había mordido el anzuelo.

-¡Vamos Dipper, sácalo!-Animó Mabel, Stan y Ford apoyando al castaño. Luego de un tiempo pudo sacar el pez pero no era muy grande que digamos, era pequeño en comparación a los que habían pescado los demás. Luego los chicos empezaron a reirse un poco.

-Miren el lado bueno, ya pesqué mi primer pez en todo el día-Dijo el castaño antes de que algo inesperado ocurriera.

Del agua salió la cabeza de un monstruo acuático que los chicos conocían, pues era nada más y nada menos que el temible Gobblewonker. Este solo se comió el pez que había atrapado el chico Pines y se volvió a sumergir en lo profundo del lago. Esto ocurrió que todos los presentes se quedaran impactados por lo que vieron.

-¿Vi...vi..vieron….eso?-Preguntó Dipper tartamudeando del susto.

-Sí-Respondieron los tres Pines al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, si era real….supongo-Dijo Mabel igualmente sorprendida.

-Pues claro, ese era el Gobblewonker-Afirmó Ford.

-¿El Gobble qué?-Preguntó Stan confundido.

-El Gobblewonker, una criatura acuática extremadamente grande capaz de destruir casi todo a su paso. Lo he intentado capturar en el pasado pero es demasiado fuerte, y escribí muy poco sobre esa cosa-Explicó Ford.

-Deberíamos buscarlo, necesito información de esa cosa en mi diario-Dijo el castaño.

-Mala idea, cazar esa cosa nos destruirá-Contradijo Ford.

-No lo sé, niños. Suena peligroso e imprudente…...¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?-Afirmó Stanley dispuesto a buscar a la mítica criatura.

-¿Y en donde creen que está esa criatura ahora?-Preguntó la chica Pines.

-Debemos ir a la Isla "Hunde Trasero"-Respondió Stanford.

-Jajaja Isla Trasero….Vamos, es gracioso-Dijo Stan riéndose.

-No lo es-Dijeron Dipper y Ford al mismo tiempo.

-Sí lo es-Contradijo la castaña.

Luego de esa "graciosa" conversación Stan y Ford se dirigieron a la cabina del bote para fijar el curso del bote hacia la Isla "Hunde Trasero" para empezar a buscar a esa mítica criatura de Gravity Falls. Luego de un largo tiempo llegaron a la isla y empezaron a bajarse del "Stan O War II". Dipper y Mabel se bajaron de primero y luego le siguieron Stan y Ford y empezaron a caminar ingresando al centro de la isla ya que hay una alta posibilidad de que el Gobblewonker se encuentre en esa zona..

-Según mis investigaciones el Gobblewonker debe estar por aquí en cualquier parte-Aseguró Ford.

-Tu crees-Dijo el chico Pines mirando a todas partes.

-Ese monstruo puede estar en cualquier parte-Dijo Stan-Ten, calabaza, lo necesitarás-Dijo Stanley dándole a la castaña una ballesta.

-Gracias, tío Stan.

-No estoy tan seguro que si eso nos ayudará-Dijo el chico Pines.

-Eso mismo dijiste de mi garfio volador y nos salvó el pellejo- Contradijo la joven Pines.

-¡Silencio! ¿Escucharon eso?-Exclamó Stanford al notar un sonido extraño.

-No escuché nada-Respondió su hermano.

-Yo tampoco-Agregó Dipper.

-No bajen la guardia-Aconsejó Ford.

Habían caminado por tres horas seguidas y no había señales de la bestia, ya cuando se habían cansado de seguir buscando decidieron volver al "Stan O War II" no antes de escuchar un sonido un poco aterrador.

-¿Alguien más escuchó eso?-Preguntó Mabel un poco preocupada.

-Lo siento, creo que se me salió-Dijo Stan.

-No eso, eso-Respondió la castaña señalando a una silueta desconocida al frente de los chicos pues era el monstruo del lago de Gravity Falls. Este rugió en frente de los cuatro Pines.

-Ahh eso, Oh oh-Dijo Stanley.

Luego de eso los cuatro Pines salieron huyendo del monstruo marino pero este por alguna extraña razón los pudo perseguir por tierra (como el robot de la serie) Este era muy rápido y destruia todo a su paso, por suerte los cuatro estaban fuera de su alcance pero tampoco pueden confiarse ya que esa cosa los seguía sin parar.

-No se detiene-Dijo Dipper.

-Nosotros tampoco-Contestó Ford.

-Pero ya estoy cansada-Contradijo Mabel

-Sabía que era mejor estar en una tarde de diversión familiar normal pero nooo, teníamos que buscar un monstruo que quiere devorarnos justo aho…-Exclamó Stan antes de que fuera interrumpido por el monstruo que se devoró al ex-señor Misterio.

-¡TÍO STAN!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo preocupados por su tío.

-¡STANLEY!-Gritó Stanford igualmente preocupado.

Después el monstruo empezó otra persecución pero por suerte los tres Pines que aún siguen lograron subirse al bote y así mismo Ford encendió el motor del "Stan O War II" para luego huir de la isla y así mismo del Gobblewonker. Después de unos minutos se logró calmar un poco las cosas pero eso no quitaba la preocupación que tenían Dipper, Mabel y Ford por lo que le ocurrió a su tío y hermano.

-¿No volveremos a ver a tío Stan?-Preguntó Mabel con tristeza.

-No digas eso, Mabel. Si conozco a mi hermano él sabrá qué hacer, ahora los llevaré a la costa donde estarán a salvo y yo volveré para salvar a Stanley-Dijo Ford.

-Deberíamos volver a salvarlo-Dijo Dipper.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ustedes estarán a salvo lejos de aquí-Respondió Stanford.

-Pero esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera tenido esa absurda idea Stan seguiría aquí con nosotros. Yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias de mis actos.

-No lo harás, Dipper. Ya perdí a Stanley, no voy a perderte a tí o a tu hermana-Contradijo Ford.

-Oye, si ustedes dos ya dejaron de discutir no notaron que hay algo grande cerca de nosotros-Interrumpió Mabel al ver de algo se movía en el agua.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos "nerds" notaron que era cierto la afirmación de la castaña pues algo se estaba moviendo algo en el agua y parecía ser algo grande y posiblemente peligroso y lo que realmente salió era un cocodrilo.

-Un cocodrilo en Gravity Falls-Dijo el castaño.

-No me sorprende-Respondió Ford antes que notara algo raro.

-¿Eso será un problema?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Rrrrrrrr-Gruñó el reptil escamoso antes de que ocurriera algo inesperado.

Cerca del cocodrilo aparecieron burbujas para luego ser devorado. Apareció una cabeza grande con un cuello largo pues era el gran monstruo marino de Gravity Falls, el Gobblewonker.

-No deberías preocuparte por el cocodrilo, deberías temerle a eso-Afirmó Ford señalando al monstruo marino.

-Rrrrrrrrr-Gruñó el Gobblewonker antes de atacar con una mordida al barco, justamente donde estaban Dipper y Ford. Por suerte lograron salir del alcance del monstruo.

-Oh no, esto no es nada bueno-Dijo Mabel ya preocupada.

Después de eso el Gobblewonker empezó a atacar el barco y este era un poco inestable ya que ya había recibido varios ataques al mismo tiempo. Luego de cierto tiempo el barco estaba al borde de hundirse ya parecía no haber ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

-Muy bién, creo que esto no saldrá nada bien-Dijo Stanford.

-Si este es el fin, debo confesar algo. Dipper ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Stan se comió tus osos de goma? ¡Mentí, fui yo, no pude evitarlo!-Exclamó la castaña desesperada

-¿Qué tú hiciste QUÉ?...Meee era obvio en retrospectiva-Respondió Dipper sin darle importancia-Y no creo que sea el mejor momento de decir eso, Mabel-Oye ¿Por qué eso no nos ha comido aún?-Preguntó el joven Pines al ver que el Gobblewonker no se los ha comido porque algo se está moviendo en su boca.

El monstruo acuático sentía que algo se movía en su hocico para luego su boca empezará a abrirse para revelar que algo (mejor dicho alguien) estaba abriendo la boca del Gobblewonker.

-¡TÍO STAN!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel de alegría al ver a su tío que seguía vivo pero luchando por su vida.

-¿Stanley?-Preguntó Ford.

-Claro que soy yo, seis dedos. Necesitan más que una imitación barata del Monstruo del Lago Ness para acabar con este anciano de 70 y resto de años-Afirmó Stan aún luchando por su vida intentando salir de la boca del Gobblewonker. Después de eso Stanley logró salir de la boca del monstruo marino-El único dinosaurio que molesta a mi familia soy yo-Dijo Stan ante de darle un golpe muy fuerte en la cara del Gobblewonker antes de que este se retirara y volviera a su territorio, en la Isla Hunde Trasero-Si, mejor huya-Agregó Stanley ya exhausto por el combate.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con la familia Pines-Afirmó Mabel hacia el monstruo que se retiraba.

-¡PINES, PINES, PINES!-Gritaron los cuatro Pines celebrando por la victoria.

-Hey, estoy cansado y deberíamos volver a casa. Ya que luche con un cocodrilo en el estómago del dinosaurio

-Hey, este bote puede resistir unas horas más, que tal si disfrutamos el resto del día de diversión familiar-Sugirió Dipper.

-Me parece bien, después de todo un día de buscar monstruos marinos jejeje-Agregó Mabel.

Después de esa charla familiar iban a terminar lo que habían terminado, un día de diversión en familia. Empezaron a pescar, Stan a contar "aburridos" chistes y de vez en cuando robaban los peces de los otros pescadores cercanos (para luego ser perseguidos por el Sheriff Blubs y el Oficial Durland o sea la "policía") Luego de eso lograron divertirse mucho juntos pero ignoraban que alguien los observaba desde la Isla Hunde Trasero.

-Bien, disfruten su tiempo juntos en familia, porque serán los últimos. Lo que experimentaron solo es el comienzo de algo grande-Dijo un sujeto desconocido que desapareció en una nube oscura.

 **Créditos**

-¿Quién quiere oir un chiste?-Dijo Mabel usando un pez como marioneta moviendo la boca del pescado.

-No quiero-Dijo Dipper ignorando a su hermana.

-Bueno ahí va: ¿Qué le dijo un pez a otro pez?

-No me interesa.

-Pues nada-Respondió la castaña.

-Ese chiste fue increíble-Dijo Ford.

-Sí, increíblemente malo-Agregó Stan antes de que todos los Pines se rieran luego.

 **QRWD: QR YROYHU D OD LVOD WUDVHUR**

 **Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, no tengo nada que agregar, solo que dejen reviews si les gustó el capítulo y la historia en sí ya que conforme avanzamos se mostrará más misterios.**

 **Solo una cosa más, responderé el review del primer capítulo:**

 **tmntfalls: Me alegra que hayas decidido seguir esta historia, te aseguro que te impresionaras cada vez más conforme pasen los capítulos. Aventura, Misterios y un poco de romance. Solo espero que le agrade el resto de este largo fic (Por cierto, yo también tengo muchos alias para Bill como "Dorito cíclope","Demonio de tres lados","Monstruo Isóceles" (ese lo saqué de Mabel" "El Nacho del Caos" y mi apodo favorito "El Rey Supremo de los Iluminatis" XD)**

 **Solo un gran abrazo a todos los seguidores y lectores de esta historia. Estén atentos mañana ya que haré un Drabble o One-shot Dipcífica como un especial de San Valentín (aunque sigo soltero pero nah)**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	3. La Leyenda de Pie Grande

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" que posiblemente han estado esperando.**

 **Bueno…..realmente no tengo nada más que decir, así que vamos de una vez a comenzar este gran episodio de esta historia.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 3**

" **La Leyenda de Pie Grande"**

Bueno, ya era otra mañana en el pequeño pueblo, para ser específicos en la Cabaña del Misterio ya que Soos, Melody, Stan y Ford estaban empacando algunas cosas en algunas mochilas para quién sabe que mientras que Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica y Wendy esperaban afuera de la cabaña.

-No puedo creer que el Tío Stan nos haya despertado a las 6 de la mañana-Dijo Dipper quejándose un poco.

-Pero casi siempre te levantas más temprano que eso-Contradijo Mabel.

-Pero no en vacaciones-Respondió el castaño con sueño.

-Solo espero que no sea otro viaje de venganza como la última vez que los acompañé-Exclamó Wendy.

-Solo vine porque estaba aburrida en casa, solo por eso-Dijo Pacífica lógicamente fingiendo.

-Muy bien, los llamé aquí ya que yo estaba planificando que hoy fuéramos a acampar en el bosque, nos iremos a un sector alejado donde ustedes no conocen-Dijo Soos que estaba saliendo de la cabaña junto a Melody, Stan y Ford.

-Les aseguro que les va a gustar el lugar, Soos y yo ya hemos ido antes-Agregó Melody la novia de Soos.

-Fuiste muy amable al invitarnos, Soos-Dijo Ford al nuevo Señor Misterio.  
-Hey, haría lo que fuera por los Pines…...en serio, lo que sea-Respondió Soos.

-Presiento que hoy será un gran día-Dijo la chica Pines.

Mientras que todos empezaban a tomar las mochilas para el día de acampar nadie sabía que había una silueta que los observaba en el bosque, la silueta era como de alguien un poco robusto y grande pero este volvió al interior del bosque.

 **Introducción**

Como ya saben los Pines junto a Soos, Melody, Wendy y Pacífica estaban preparados para uno o dos días enteros en un sector desconocido del misterioso bosque y al llegar a ese lugar pues era algo muy sorprendente para los Gemelos Misterio ya que ambos no conocían esa parte del bosque. Era un lugar hermoso a la vista para cualquier ser viviente, muchos árboles, un hermoso río de agua cristalina (era probable que casi nadie del pueblo conocía ese río por la falta de contaminación de ese lugar) y por si no fuera poco había una bella cascada que decoraba el paisaje.

-Wow, esto es…..impresionante-Dijo Dipper sorprendido-Hemos viajada a este pueblo desde hace tres años y no sabía que este lugar estaba aquí.

-¿Enserio nunca han estado aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Creo que no-Respondió Mabel.

-ESto es solo el comienzo, hora de divertirnos-Dijo Soos antes de que todos empezaran a caminar hacia un árbol cercano para empezar a desempacar algunas cosas como las tiendas de acampar, entre otras cosas.

Luego de que pudieran armar las tiendas decidieron cambiarse de ropa pues ya iban a refrescarse en el bello río que decoraba el lugar. Como saben, Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica, Wendy, Soos y Melody estaban divirtiéndose en el agua mientras que los hermanos Stans solo se limitaban a observar a sus sobrinos y amigos divirtiéndose, no fué hasta que….

-Vamos ¿Porque no se meten? El agua está fresca-Dijo el castaño llamando a sus tíos.

-Si vamos-Animó la hermana mayor.

-Metanse de una vez, ancianos-Exclamó Wendy bromeando.

-No lo sé, se vé profunda y tal vez haya uno que otro…-Respondió Ford antes de que su hermano lo empujara para que cayera en el agua. Stan se iba a reír pero Ford lo tomó de la pierna haciendo que ambos se cayeran en el río donde estaban los chicos para luego empezaran a reírse después.

Después de ese refrescante momento se cambiaron de vestimenta pues ya hacía caído la noche y se pusieron sus ropas normales pero con algunos suéteres de había hecho la chica Pines pues hacía mucho frío. Todos se reunían alrededor de una fogata que habían preparado antes para empezar a contar historias interesantes, algunas cómicas, otras con aventuras (como uno de los viajes de Stan y Ford), otras aterradoras, unas que otro tema.

Pero mientras todo esto pasaba algo no parecía estar bien, al menos para la castaña cuyos pensamientos estaban en las nubes o tal vez en el espacio y su amiga pelirroja lo notó, ella se levantó de donde estaba sin llamar la atención de los presentes y fué caminando donde estaba Mabel.

-Ehhh Mabel ¿Podemos hablar….a solas?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Mmm claro, porque no-Respondió la joven Pines.

Luego de eso ambas chicas salieron del círculo donde estaba el resto de los chicos y se alejaron del lugar como a unos 50 metros de ellos para luego hablar entre ellas ya que la joven leñadora notaba algo extraño en Mabel.

-Mabel ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Emm no nada ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Respondió la castaña nerviosa ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Mabel, eres como un libro abierto, es obvio que te ocurre algo, no eres buena fingiendo. Has estado así desde que llegamos. Además, pasó una ardilla y ni siquiera las abrazaste-Explicó la joven leñadora.

-Bueno, es que es….complicado-Respondió Mabel.

-Vamos, soy una de tus mejores amigas jeje. Puedes contar conmigo-Dijo Wendy.

-(suspiro) Bien te lo diré pero prométeme que no le digas de esto a mi hermano-Pidió la chica Pines.

-Emmm de acuerdo-Respondió la joven Corduroy confundida.

-Bueno, lo que me pasa es que siento….extraña conmigo misma….Me siento rara el hecho de que Dipper tenga "técnicamente" una novia y yo aún no tengo novio. A lo que me refiero es que recuerdo que la primera vez que vine a Gravity Falls yo quería un romance de verano y no lo logré, en cambio Dipper ni le interesaba ese tipo de cosas y mire lo que pasó, solo mirenlos-Dijo Mabel fijando su mirada donde estaban su hermano y su mejor amiga abrazados-Soy perfectos el uno para el otro…..en cierto sentido raro, ya que son opuestos-Dijo la castaña.

-¿No deberías estar feliz por Dipper?

-No me entiendes, Dipper y Pacífica no son el problema, soy yo. He intentado de seguir tu consejo que me diste cuando quería borrarme las memorias de mis fracasos amores pasados, pero no he podido…(suspiro) Tal vez si debí haberme disparado con el borra-memoria-Dijo la joven Pines resignada.

-Mabel, recuerdas lo que dijiste ese día: "A nadie nos gusta los malos recuerdos, pero es mejor tener malos recuerdos y aprender de ellos que olvidarlos y negarlo todo". Tal vez no tenías novio aún porque no es el tiempo indicado, recuerda que tenías 12 años. Míreme, yo tengo 18 años y sigo soltera y no me preocupo por eso. No te angusties por eso, aún tienes amigos y familia que te queremos mucho, y quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro consigas a un bombón que te ame-Aconsejó Wendy.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado así….Gracias, Wendy-Dijo Mabel.

-Je, ni lo menciones, para eso somos las amigas-Respondió la pelirroja dándole un golpe leve al hombro de la castaña en señal de amistad.

-Deberíamos volver, no me gusta estar en el bosque de noche-Exclamó Mabel antes de que notara un sonido extraño en el bosque-Emmm Wendy ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si lo noté ¿Por?-Preguntó la joven leñadora preocupada hasta que una silueta grande apareciera detrás de ambas chicas.

-Rrrrrrrrrr-Gruñó la criatura misteriosa.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Gritaron ambas chicas asustadas por lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto con Ford, Soos, Melody, Dipper y Pacífica seguían en la fogata mientras que Stanford estaba narrando una historia famosa.

-La leyenda dice que es una criatura que mide más de 2 metros y pesa más de 160 kg, no se sabe con certeza si es peligroso pero según mis investigaciones me hacen sospechar que el llamado "Pie Grande" o "Sasquatch" puede estar en Oregón, posiblemente en Gravity Falls. Pero estoy considerando que eso es un mito-Narraba Ford antes de que una criatura grande interrumpiera a Ford y rugiera asustando a los presentes haciendo que las parejas se abrazan el uno al otro por el miedo pero el "monstruo" se quita la máscara y revelaba que era Stan disfrazado del monstruo.

-Jajajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras-Se burló Stan mientras se quitaba el disfraz de Pie Grande para que luego Ford también se riera ya que la broma fué planeada por ambos hermanos.

-Lo planeamos entre ambos-Dijo Stanford entre risas.

-Eso no fué gracioso, casi me dan un infarto-Dijo Melody.

-Pacífica. ¿Te asustaste?-Preguntó Dipper al notar que la rubia lo seguía abrazando. Ella al notar eso se apartó un poco.

-Era solo la adrenalina del momento-Justificó Pacífica.

-No quiero ser descortés pero…¿Alguién ha visto a Mabel y a Wendy?-Preguntó Soos.

-De seguro se fueron a hablar cosas de mujeres, ya saben como son-Contestó Stan.

-Bueno hablando serio, según mis investigaciones he demostrado de que Pie Grande es solo una leyen….-Dijo Stanford antes de que fuera nuevamente interrumpido.

-AAAAAHHHHH-Gritaron Mabel y Wendy corriendo pues estaban huyendo de algo.

-Cálmense ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Dipper intentando calmar a su hermana y a su amiga.

-PIE GRANDE ES REAL-Gritó la castaña.

-Stan ¿Es otra de tus bromas?-Preguntó el chico Pines desconfiado.

-Si yo estoy aquí ¿Cómo crees que lo pueda hacer, genio?-Afirmó Stan.

-Es solo un disfraz barato o un robot-Dijo Pacífica sin darle importancia, no hasta que la criatura apareciera y rugió ferozmente y le cayera todas las babas de la bestia hacia la rubia-Uno, eso fue asqueroso y dos, PIE GRANDE-Gritó la rubia asustada.

-CORRAN-Sugirió Mabel.

-Me parece una buena opción, CORREN-Dijo Melody antes de que todos los presentes empezaran a correr de Pie Grande.

Aquí es donde empieza una persecución de todos los Pines y sus amigos huyendo el mítico monstruo conocido como Pie Grande, claro todos empezaron a separarse para confundir a la criatura gigante. Luego de huir por un tiempo pudieron perderlo y descansar un poco para luego planear una estrategia para vencer al monstruo o al menos frenarlo.

-Muy bien ¿Alguién tiene un plan para detener a esa cosa?-Preguntó Soos.

-Sea lo que sea, debemos detenerlo antes que nos encuentre-Agregó Wendy.

-No creo que alguien nos encuentren aquí-Dijo la castaña.

-Emmm yo no diría lo mismo-Dijo Melody señalando hacia la criatura que estaba ahí.

-RRROOOOAAARRRR-Rugió Pie Grande que estaba cerca de los chicos.

-AHHH-Gritaron los chicos presentes y empezaron otra persecución que pudo durar unos minutos. No hasta que el monstruo fijara su mirada hacia la joven Northwest y este la siguiera.

-¡Pacífica, cuidado!-Advirtió el chico Pines.

-TOMA ESO-Dijo Pacífica dándole una patada en el estómago de la criatura haciendo que este escupiera un hueso.

-Oye, eso fue increíble-Aseguró Dipper.

-No soy una damisela en apuros, Pines-Contesto Pacífica.

-AGH, al fin alguien me quitó ese hueso de pollo que tenía atascado en mi garganta-Habló Pie Grande.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Mabel confundida.

-Muy bien, creo que es justo que les dé una explicación-Dijo la criatura mientras este se quitó su abrigo grande que le ayudaba en su apariencia robusta revelando que realmente era una criatura alta, flaca (pero no tanto) y peluda-Soy el famoso "Pie Grande" o "Sasquash" como quieran llamarme, y hace un tiempo comí unas alitas de pollo y creo que se me atoró un hueso, así que he estado buscando ayuda, pero todos huyen de mí. Solo los perseguía par ver si llamaba su atención para que me ayudaran, y gracias a la rubia me siento mejor que nunca-Explicó el simpático sujeto.

-¿Realmente eres Pie Grande? No eres como me lo imaginé-Preguntó Dipper confundido.

-Bueno, mi nombre no es….coincidencia-Dijo Pie Grande mostrándole a los chicos uno de sus pies que era más grande que un pie humano común revelando que realmente era la mítica criatura.

-Una pregunta, si existe Pie Grande ¿Existe el legendario Yeti?-Preguntó Soos curioso.

-Ah ese es mi primo, está viviendo en Alaska-Respondió Pie Grande.

-Pensé que el Yeti vivía en los Himalayas-Contradijo Ford.

-Ahh esa es lo que le decimos a los humanos para que dejen de buscarnos-Dijo el simpático sujeto-Estoy en deuda con ustedes, si necesitan ayuda, solo busquenme en el interior del bosque-Ofreció Pie Grande antes de que este se retirara del lugar integrándose al bosque.

-Bueno, esto fué una noche muy loca. Deberíamos ir a dormir y volveremos a casa al amanecer-Aconsejó Stanley.

-Sí, es lo mejor-Agregó Ford antes de que todos volvieran a las tiendas de acampar para dormir y luego volver a sus respectivos hogares.

 **Créditos**

 **(Introducir watch?v=oIjnNbh0UG8 &t=41s)**

En una misteriosa sala desconocida estaban 12 asientos reunidos en forma de círculo mientras que en el centro de la sala estaba adornado por un símbolo famoso, la Rueda de Cipher. En los doce asientos estaban ocupados por nueve personas con sus ropas negras, 10 si contamos al Encapuchado como el número 10, parecen que estaban en una discusión todos los presentes.

-Esto es inaceptable, este trabajo lo hemos estado desarrollando desde que nuestro dios cayó-Dijo un hombre calvo.

-Cállate, número 4, no ves que apenas iniciamos la fase 1-Respondió una mujer rubia.

-Escuchen, los Pines son una amenaza para la Organización-Aseguró otro hombre pelinegro con un ojo cibernético.

-¿Y porqué tanto alboroto por dos adolescentes y un par de ancianos?-Preguntó un adolescente con cabello marrón oscuro (más que el de los gemelos misterio)

-Cuida tus palabras, Kaze. Estos adolescentes y los ancianos acabaron con nuestro dios-Respondió el hombre con el ojo cibernético.

-¿Por qué no simplemente los aplastamos de una vez?-Preguntó un hombre con pelo negro con barba y esteroides.

-Porque los necesitamos, tienen algo muy importante para nosotros-Agregó la mujer rubia.

-¡Basta! Escuchen caballeros...y damas, esta Organización es el legado de dejó nuestro dios antes de su "eliminación", debemos hacer que él regrese para iniciar un Nuevo Orden Mundial, pero debemos eliminar cabos sueltos antes de iniciar-Dijo el número 1 que era un hombre alto, delgado y pelo blanco, líder de esa Organización.

-Número 1, si me permite hacer el primer asalto ante los Pines, sería un gran honor-Pidió un adolescente con pelo negro, un poco belludo en los brazos.

-¿Crees poder hacer un ataque a los Pines tú solo, número 8?-Preguntó el líder.

-Con todo el respeto, jefe ¿Cuando he perdido un combate?-Volvió a preguntar el adolescente pelinegro.

-Emmm número 10 ¿Seguro que no vas a atacar a los Pines? Eres el que los conoce mejor, ya los enfrentaste en el pasado-Preguntó el peliblanco al Encapuchado.

-Prefiero que él lo haga por su cuenta-Se limitó el Encapuchado.

-Muy bién, número 8, tú serás el primero en atacar a los Pines-Dijo el jefe mientras que el adolescente pelinegro sonríe maleficamente.

 **BD OR KHPRV YLVWR DQWHV, SRU XQRV VHJXQGRV HQ OD LQWUR**

 **Yo sé lo que están pensando "¿Por qué actualizaste tan tarde?" bueno es porque tenía unos compromisos pero como dice el dicho "Mejor tarde que nunca". Primera vez que pongo a la Organización en persona, o por lo menos a algunos miembros, otros se revelarán en otros capítulos ya con sus respectivos nombres.**

 **En otro tema me imaginé que sentiría Mabel con respecto a que Dipper tenga pareja y ella no, pues mas o menos me lo imaginaría así. Pero luego pensé "Si a Dipper le puse una pareja en este fic, porque no le pongo una a Mabel" Revisé todo el fandom para ver si había una pareja decente para la castaña pero no encontré una de mi agrado (con todo el respeto a los fans del Pinescest, Mabill, entre otros ships de Mabelxcualquiera) así que mejor creé un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews de lo que sea (menos insultos) Ya saben lo de siempre.**

 **Antes de terminar voy a responder el review de la actualización pasada y a la vez un mensaje a un seguidor reciente pero fiel:**

 **Slaven Almos: Muchas gracias por decidir seguir todas mis historias (o al menos las que contengan Dipcífica XD) Me siento halagado saber que te encantó "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" uno de mis fics más exitosos (que llegó por cierto a las 5000 visitas) Y que cada vez te gusten las sorpresas que hay en cada capítulo de cada fic. Espero que te agrade todo este fic, saludos especiales para tí.**

 **Y bueno, es todo por esta actualización, soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	4. En el Cañón

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 o más corto como R &W9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" Donde mi nuevo OC hará su primer Debut en este fic que será un personaje importante para la trama de esta historia.**

 **Se preguntarán ¿De quién se trata? ¿Amigo o Enemigo? Averiguenlo en este interesante capítulo.**

 **Ya con esto aclarado, comencemos con este Fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 4**

" **En el Cañón"**

Ya era otro día en el misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls, pero esta vez nos enfocaremos en un sector del bosque en específico donde había un cañón (un precipicio rodeado de paredes de rocas) y no era de sorpresa que los Gemelos Misterio estaban en el lugar, Dipper estaba revisando su Diario número 4 mientras que Mabel solo contemplaba el paisaje.

-Este lugar es hermoso ¿Por qué no habíamos visto este lugar antes?-Preguntó Mabel a su hermano menor.

-Mmmm no lo sé-Respondió Dipper sin quitar su mirada de su libro-Según mis investigaciones, este gran cañón de Gravity Falls se formó por un súper terremoto hace millones de años que sobrepasó cualquier otro evento sísmico en la historia humana.

-Sí si lo que sea, sólo míreme ¡Soy la Reina de Gravity Falls!-Gritó Mabel en la punta del cañón con la pose del Titanic.

-Emmm Mabel, yo no haría eso si fuera tú-Aconsejó Dipper.

-¿Por qué no? Esto es muy resistente, ha estado aquí hace millones de a….-Respondió la castaña antes de que notara que esa parte donde la chica Pines estaba empezaba a fragmentarse.

-¡Mabel, Cuidado!-Advirtió el castaño intentando tomarle la mano a su hermana para salvarla pero fue tarde ya que ella cayó en el precipicio-¡MABEL!

-AAAHHHHHH-Gritó la castaña antes de que se escuchara el impacto.

-¡MABEL! ¡MABEL! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?-Preguntó el joven Pines asustado y angustiado.

-ESTOY BIEN, POR SUERTE ATERRICÉ EN UNOS ARBUSTOS-Dijo Mabel en voz alta ya que era muy alta la separación entre ambos, pues la chica Pines estaba en el fondo del precipicio y su hermano estaba arriba.

-ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN, VAYA AL NORTE, EXISTE UNA ZONA SEGURA PARA QUE SUBAS. NOS ENCONTRAREMOS AHÍ-Dijo Dipper.

-MUY BIEN, TENDRÉ CUIDADO-Respondió la castaña avanzando ignorando un letrero que mostraba una advertencia muy importante "Precaución: Territorio de Lobos".

 **Introducción**

Parecía que todo iba bien, Dipper iba caminando por arriba del cañón y luego se adelantó corriendo mientras que Mabel iba caminando en el fondo del precipicio pero no se apresuraba ya que no tenía prisa ni se preocupaba pues no sabía que estaba expuesta ante el ataque de una criatura mágica o algo por el estilo. El lugar era árido y seco, casi no había agua ni vegetación y podía ver huesos secos de animales y tal vez de personas, parecía que había posibles depredadores pero a la castaña no se preocupaba por eso, más bien lo ignoraba. Pero mientras tanto en otra parte del cañón no muy lejos de la chica Pines estaba un sujeto que ya conocemos (o al menos fué mencionado) era el sujeto de la Organización que era un adolescente pelinegro y un poco belludo en los brazos y vestía con la toga negra que era similar al del Encapuchado. Este estaba usando un dispositivo de comunicación para hablar con su jefe.

-Líder Supremo, encontré a la Estrella Fugaz, la tengo en la mira-Afirmó el adolescente.

-Excelente, encárgate de ella, es una pieza importante que puede interferir-Ordenó el líder.

-Así será, jefe-Respondió el pelinegro.

Diciendo eso utilizó un dispositivo de teletransportación para convertirse en una nube de humo negra y así poder transportarse sigilosamente hacia Mabel. Mientras tanto, con la castaña estaba caminando normal hasta que sintió que alguien más estaba en el lugar, eso empezó a asustar a la joven Pines.

-Emmm ¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó asustada Mabel, mas no hubo respuesta alguna, algo que aumentó la tensión-Juro que si es un gnomo, voy a darte tu merecido-Dijo la castaña amenazando pero algo inesperado pasó.

Apareció una nube negra de humo al frente de la chica Pines donde optó una forma física revelando así a un encapuchado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú otra vez?-Preguntó Mabel pensando que era el mismo sujeto que enfrentó con Dipper.

-Creo que me confundiste con otro, creo que hablas de un amigo mío-Dijo el encapuchado antes de quitarse la capucha y revelando a un adolescente pelinegro-Mi nombre es Wolfskin y tu debes ser Mabel Pines, he oído muchas cosas de tí.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o asustada, es un poco de ambas-Respondió la joven Pines.

-Es normal, nena. Hey, lamento haberte asustado-Se disculpó el pelinegro.

-Emm tranquilo. Hey, no eres un hombre lobo ¿o sí?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Digamos que mi nombre no es mera coincidencia-Dijo Wolfskin.

-Eso es un sí. Es maravilloso. Siempre he querido conocer a un chico lobo. Conocí a un joven vampiro pero no a un lobo adolescente-Dijo la castaña optimistamente.

-Emm sí. Uno, no me agradan los vampiros. Dos, esa película del "Lobo Adolescente sin camisa" arruina la reputación de los hombre lobos, no se parece en nada a un verdadero hombre lobo-Asegura Wolfskin.

-¿Y qué cosas tiene un "verdadero" hombre lobo?-Preguntó la chica Pines con duda.

-Según la película la chica se enamora del hombre lobo ¿Cierto? Pues realmente mi especie considera a los humanos como….COMIDA-Dijo el pelinegro mostrándole a la chica Pines sus filosos dientes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Preguntó Mabel ya asustada.

-No me malentiendas, nena. No es nada personal, pero tengo dos motivos para detenerte. Uno, mi jefe no te quiere con vida, y dos, TENGO HAMBRE, Mato dos pájaros con un solo tiro-Afirmó Wolfskin empezó a transformarse un poco ya que aumentó su tamaño corporal, se le creció el pelo en todo el cuerpo y sus dientes se alargaron y se volvieron más filosos.

-Emmm ¿Los hombres lobos no se transforman en la noche?-Preguntó la castaña confundida y aterrada.

-Pues creo que viste muchas películas de terror. AHORA ES TU FIN-Aseguró Wolfskin dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque a la chica Pines.

Mabel empezó a correr del chico lobo demente que estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida, por suerte logró salvarse del ataque de Wolfskin y le tira una piedra en la cabeza y le cae polvo en la cabeza de este y la castaña logra escaparse, pero no duraría mucho.

-¿Polvo? Qué golpe más bajo-Afirmó el lobo antes de recuperar la visión y notó que la joven Pines estaba huyendo del lugar-Mmmm me gusta jugar este juego, el cazador y la presa.

Como dijo Wolfskin la "cacería" había comenzado donde obviamente Mabel era la presa y el pelinegro era el cazador, la castaña lograba correr para evitar ser alcanzado por este peligroso individuo pero cada vez que avanzaba más rápido se cansaba la chica Pines y más rápido avanzaba el chico lobo. Las esperanzas de Mabel por sobrevivir cada vez se reducía, por si no fuera poco llegó a un callejón sin salida donde ya no había ninguna esperanza de vida.

-Ay no, no no no no no-Dijo Mabel asustada al ver que no tenía salida.

-Muy bien, ahora ya no tienes salida…..y estás completamente sola-Exclamó el pelinegro acechando a su víctima acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

La castaña retrocedía cada vez que Wolfskin avanzaba pero no hasta que la joven Pines sintió el muro de piedra, esto significaba que ya no podía retroceder más. Mabel empezaba a respirar rápido por la tensión y el terror que sentía al saber que se aproximaba su muerte, también su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba drásticamente. Pero la falta de oxígeno y los nervios del momento provocó que la castaña se desmayara y cayera al suelo, lo último que observó fue que Wolfskin seguía acercándose a ella para acabar con su vida.

Al abrir sus ojos notó que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, estaba en una cueva no muy lejos de los eventos anteriores. Tenía una almohada por debajo de su cabeza y una cobija que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo sin olvidar de mencionar que estaba en un ambiente fresco y bien ventilado (para ser una cueva).

-¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Estoy débil? ¿Estoy muerta o qué es esto?-Preguntó Mabel a sí misma.

-Mmm que bueno que despiertas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú, Wolfskin? Pues si lo eres te voy a….-Preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

-Mmm Wolfskin ¿Quién es ese fulano? Te refieres al hombre lobo que te atacó-Preguntó el desconocido.

-Emmm sí ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó nuevamente la joven Pines preocupada.

-Te daré detalles luego, por ahora, solo come, debes estar débil por el desmayo-Ofreció amablemente el sujeto desconocido un plato con un burrito con relleno de carne y ensalada acompañado con un jugo aparentemente natural. Al principio no tenía mucha confianza al sujeto ni a lo que le ofrecía pero el hambre y su debilidad corporal la hicieron cambiar de opinión y empezó a comer.

Luego de que acabara su comida (por cierto no tenía somnífero ni veneno ni nada por el estilo) Mabel sentía que era momento de obtener respuestas. ¿Qué fué lo que ocurrió? ¿Quién era él? ¿Donde estaba Dipper ? ¿Por qué Wolfskin la quería matar? Ella se acercó al sujeto desconocido dispuesta a hacerle un "interrogatorio" pero antes de que ella moviera sus labios para hablar...

-De seguro tienes bastantes preguntas-Dijo el sujeto que estaba mirando al horizonte (con eso me refiero a la salida de la cueva)

-¿Cómo sabes…?-Preguntó Mabel antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-Tu rostro refleja duda, miedo, un poco de angustia. Es normal, un efecto post-traumático de lo que te ocurrió. Tienes suerte de seguir con vida ante un Hombre Lobo, muy pocos sobreviven en su encuentro con esa monstruosidad-Explicó el desconocido que estaba dándole la espalda.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la castaña aún con la incógnita. El sujeto volteó a ver a la adolescente y reveló algo poco común. Era un chico posiblemente adolescente con pelo castaño claro (más que Dipper y Mabel) y un poco largo con unos ojos verdes y de piel morena clara, algo que la joven Pines se impresionó (en otro modo) Tenía puesto unos jeans azules claros y una camisa verde oscuro con una jacket negra.

-Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Adrián, solo Adrián-Se presentó el moreno.

-Tu te ves amigable, soy Mabel-Se presentó la castaña.

-Mmm creo que estás bien-Afirmó Adrián.

-A propósito ¿Qué me pasó cuando me desmayé?-Preguntó la chica Pines.

-Es una larga historia-Respondió el moreno.

-Quisiera escuchar esa larga historia-Dijo Mabel con un tono un poco coqueto.

-Emmm….mmm...muy bien-Contestó el chico de los ojos verdes sonrojado por el modo con que la castaña le preguntó.

 **Flashback**

-Ay no, no no no no no-Dijo Mabel asustada al ver que no tenía salida.

-Muy bien, ahora ya no tienes salida…..y estás completamente sola-Exclamó el pelinegro acechando a su víctima acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

Mientras Wolfskin avanzaba hacia su presa sin que se diera cuenta alguien estaba cerca y había escuchado los desesperantes gritos de la chica Pines y ese sujeto era nada más y nada menos que Adrián. Este vió como el lobo se acercaba más a su presa pero la chica ya estaba inconsciente para entonces. Entonces el moreno se acercó hacia el chico lobo y cuando Wolfskin se lanzó hacia Mabel el chico de los ojos verdes dió un salto y logró llegar a la espalda del pelinegro y sacó de su pantalón un cuchillo para detener al lobo adolescente.

-Jajaja no lo entiendes, niño. Enserio crees que ese cuchillito va a hacerme algo-Criticó Wolfskin.

-Primero, tengo 16 años y segundo, este no es un cuchillo normal-Aseguró Adrián clavando el cuchillo en la espalda de la bestia (el cuchillo estaba hecho de plata) Eso hizo que el pelinegro cayera al suelo aparentemente muerto y volviera a su forma humanoide. El joven de cabello castaño claro se acercó al cuerpo de la chica Pines que estaba inconsciente, este solo cargó a la joven en sus brazos-No sé quien eres pero necesitas ayuda.

Y como sabrán, el moreno llevó a Mabel a una cueva cercana donde le daría los cuidados necesarios.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Tienes suerte que usé mis métodos de primeros auxilios-Aseguró el castaño-No preguntes como te reanime.

-Dime.

-Solo puedo decir cuatro palabras: "Respiración boca a boca"-Dijo el moreno con un leve sonrojo.

-Creo que diste suficiente información-Respondió Mabel sonrojada como un tomate.

-Muy bien, teniendo en cuenta de que el chico lobo está muerto, eso creo. Podemos salir de aquí, creo que necesitas a alguien que conozca estos lugares bien como yo.

-Mmm creo que sí, necesito a alguien que me proteja-Dijo la castaña.

-Emm sí sí claro, como digas-Exclamó Adrián fríamente para no "encariñarse" mucho con la chica Pines.

Luego del relato del chico nuevo ambos se dirigieron al norte donde se supone que Mabel tiene que reunirse con su hermano gemelo, el viaje fue silencioso o al menos para el moreno mientras que Mabel estaba igualmente contemplando todo el paisaje (que no había mucho por donde mirar) y por esa razón la castaña decide romper el silencio incómodo.

-¿Y eres de por aquí?.

-Hmp no exactamente, no sé dónde nací pero crecí en Gravity Falls-Respondió Adrián.

-¿Y tus padres?

-En algún lado, deben estar en sus trabajos o algo así.

-¿Y por qué no te había visto antes en los veranos anteriores?

-Mi familia tiene de costumbre viajar a otros lugares cada cierto tiempo, pero no importa donde vaya, de alguna forma siempre vuelvo a este pueblo-Explicó el moreno.

-Emmm Adrián ¿A veces no sientes que alguien te vigila?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Todo el tiempo ¿Por?-Preguntó Adrián.

-No será por mí ¿O sí?

-¡WOLFSKIN!-Dijo la castaña asustada al ver al chico lobo que apareció al frente de la nada.

-Enserio creiste que me iba a dar por vencido así de fácil-Dijo el pelinegro con un tono arrogante.

-Si fueras sabio te recomiendo que te alejes de ella-Amenazó Adrián.

-Oh oh aquí está su novio para defenderla-Dijo Wolfskin burlón.

-Creo que aquí hay un malentendido-Afirmó Mabel sonrojada.

-Si más no recuerdo yo te vencí antes y si es necesario lo haré de nuevo-Dijo el moreno poniéndose al frente de la joven Pines en posición de combate.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-Preguntó el chico lobo.

-Pruebame.

-Sabes algo, si pusiste atención en la clase de biología un lobo….nunca está solo-Exclamó Wolfskin antes de hacer un aullido hacia el cielo, al principio parecía ridículo e inútil pero luego de cierto tiempo aparecieron de las cuevas lobos feroces leales al lobo adolescente dispuestos a devorar a ambos chicos-¿Quién manda ahora?

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó la castaña asustada.

-No hay otra opción que luchar-Contestó Adrián-¿Sabes pelear o al menos tienes un arma?-Preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Qué tipo de preguntas son esas. Lo único que tengo es este garfio volador-Respondió la joven Pines.

-Hmmp será de utilidad. Muy bien, quédate detrás de mí y nada te pasará. Haga exactamente lo que te diga sin cuestionar si quieres seguir con vida-Afirmó Adrián poniéndose al frente de Mabel-Ten esto, te será útil-Dijo el moreno prestandole a la castaña una arma (para ser precisos una pistola gris de 9mm)

-No quiero cuestionarte pero no tengo edad suficiente para usar armas de fuego y menos para la cacería-Comentó la chica Pines.

-No hay tiempo de discutir lo que "moralmente" es correcto, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte-Aseguró Adrián sacando de su pantalón un cuchillo de plata.

-Matenlos-Ordenó Wolfskin a sus secuaces lobos.

Y aquí es donde inicia el combate de ambos adolescentes contra una horda entera de lobos. Mientras que el moreno hería a los lobos que se le acercaban ,Mabel le disparaba a los otros lobos que la atacaban (solo los herían no los mataba) De vez en cuando Adrián le salvaba el pellejo a la castaña o viceversa. Luego de que lograran vencer a los lobos ya era hora de ir por el "lobo líder".

-Si eso era lo mejor que tienes, pues dejame decirte que me das lástima-Confirmó el moreno.

-Ja no eres tan rudo ahora ¿Eh?-Presumió la castaña.

-Si quisiera ya estarían muertos-Amenazó Wolfskin a punto de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre-mitad lobo pero antes.

-No me digas que vas a depender de tus poderes. No eres capaz de vencer a dos adolescentes por tu propia cuenta-Insultó Adrián con la intención de provocar enojo al pelinegro.

-Como quieran, puedo vencerlos de cualquier forma-Respondió Wolfskin invocando su arma que consiste en dos guantes de metal que tiene la capacidad de sacar tres garras de metal (tipo Wolverine)

-Okeeeyyy, eso es nuevo-Afirmó Mabel-Creo que ya no tengo municiones.

-¿Sabes pelear?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Emmm tal vez-Respondió la chica Pines dudando.

-Suficiente, ya es hora que cumpla con mi deber-Exclamó el pelinegro lanzándose al ataque.

 **(Añadir watch?v=JQDh5YmymWE &t=1227s)**

Ya empieza el combate entre ambos chicos contra el lobo adolescente que utilizaba sus garras metálicas que utilizaba para intentar acabar con la vida de Mabel y Adrián. La castaña no atacaba demasiado por razones lógicas pero el moreno era lo contrario, era el que luchaba con Wolfskin, por suerte Adrián sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pues hacía golpes y patadas bien coordinados pero el pelinegro tenía una ventaja y era obvia, poseía armas. El chico lobo golpeó a joven de ojos verdes y este cayó al suelo haciendo que quede acorralado aparentemente perdido.

-Te dije que podría vencerte con o sin poderes…..¿Últimas palabras?-Preguntó Wolfskin alistando sus garras de acero para asesinar de una vez a su oponente.

-¡Mabel, pásame tu garfio volador!-Pidió Adrián.

-Jajaja enserio piensas que esa niña pueda salvarte-Se burló el pelinegro.

-¡No soy una niña, tengo 15!-Respondió Mabel pasándole el garfio volador a su compañero.

-Muy bien, DESPÍDETE CHICO ENTROMETI….¿QUÉ?-Gritó el chico lobo al ver que su víctima había "desaparecido" pero realmente utilizó el garfio volador para escapar mientras estaba distraído.

-Te acabo de aplicar el engaño-Respondió el moreno golpeando a Wolfskin en la cara haciendo que este quedara noqueado pero minutos posteriores este desapareció en una nube negra de humo-Vaya, realmente necesito una de estas cosas-Afirmó Adrián observando el garfio volador de Mabel para luego devolverlo a su respectiva dueña.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-Estuviste genial-Alagó la castaña.

-Mmm es lo bueno de que haya decidido tomar clases de defensa personal. Tomé entrenamiento de Kung Fu y luego de Karate; no es por presumir pero soy

cinturón negro-Exclamó el moreno.

-Pero si eres uno de los mejores en eso ¿Por qué no pudiste vencerlo fácilmente?-Preguntó la chica Pines.

-No es lo mismo luchar con una persona que con una criatura mágica-Respondió Adrián-Creo que ya tengo que llevarte al norte ¿No es así?.

-Sí claro, lléveme.

-De acuerdo.

Después de unas horas lograron llegar al destino, el norte del "Gran Cañón de Gravity Falls" donde el sector de arriba conecta con el sector bajo y por eso ambos adolescentes llegaron a salir del abismo y justo a tiempo llegó cierto castaño que lucía cansado por el viaje que recorrió por reencontrarse con su hermana. Cuando Dipper observó a su gemela mayor y lo primero que hizo fué ir por ella y abrazarla pues estaba muy preocupado mientras que Adrián solo los observaba.

-¿Estás bién? ¿Te hicieron algo?-Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Dip, Estoy bien gracias a él-Contestó Mabel señalando al moreno.

-¿Y quién es él?-Preguntó Dipper al ver al chico de los ojos verdes.

-Oh claro mis modales. Dipper, él es Adrián mi no….quise decir el chico que me ayudó en el viaje. Adrián, él es Dipper mi hermano gemelo-Dijo la castaña presentando a ambos chicos.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Dipper-Saludó Adrián normalmente pero notó que el chico Pines lo observaba bien y parece tener una cara como que no le agradaba o algo así-Emmm ¿Está todo bien?

-Oh no es nada, solo estaba observando algo en particular. Nada importante-Respondió el castaño rápidamente.

-Hmp de acuerdo. Y bueno Mabel, esta es la despedida ¿No?-Afirmó el moreno un poco decepcionado pero no se notaba por fuera.

-MMM no lo creo-Dijo la castaña con optimismo ya que sacó un bolígrafo rosado para escribirle algo en la mano de Adrián-¿Te parece que podamos seguir en contacto?

-Por supuesto.

-Así tan fácil-Dijo Dipper.

-Bueno resulta que emmm…..no tengo muchos amigos que digamos….sip, necesito amigos-Respondió el moreno un poco apenado.

-Está bien, ya tienes a una amiga-Afirmó Mabel.

-Muy bien, deberíamos irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares, ya se está haciendo tarde-Dijo Dipper notando el hermoso cielo anaranjado por el atardecer que inundaba el cielo de Gravity Falls.

Luego de eso Adrián se marcha hacia su respectivo hogar mientras que los Gemelos Misterio empezaron a dirigirse a su respectivo hogar en la cabaña cercana a la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Y bien ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estabas en ese abismo?-Preguntó el chico Pines curioso.

-Emmm una….muy larga historia-Exclamó la castaña con un leve sonrojo.

 **Créditos**

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde cierto chico moreno de ojos verdes cuidó de la castaña, este mismo estaba sentado en el sillón que no lograba dormirse pues sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y alborotados.

 **P.O.V de Adrián**

"Esto es extraño ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que no he sentido desde hace años? No lo logro entender lo que me ocurre. Espero que no sea lo que estoy empezando porque si es eso no saldrá nada bien, creo que no funcionará. Miré, soy un ser con corazón frío y mente oscura mientras que ella es alegre e intrépida. Prefiero no pensar eso en este momento"

 **Fin del P.O.V de Adrián**

 _-"Cuídate Adrián, te estamos vigilando"_

-Esa voz misteriosa no deja de perturbar cada noche-Dijo el moreno-Solo espero que ella sea la "Elegida".

 **KHPRV FRQVHJXLGR XQ QXHYR DOLDGR**

 **Ya sé lo que están pensando "Ya era hora de actualizaras" y bueno ya está. Este capítulo me gustó mucho ya que es la primera vez que pongo a Mabel como protagonista y a Dipper de secundario ya que aquí me enfatizo en el inicio del ship MabelxOC(Adrián) donde, como notaron, choca mucho ya que ya conocemos cómo es Mabel y este chico es un poco frío (los opuestos se atraen ¿no?) Pero eso no significa que no haya capítulos con Dipcifica, todo tiene su tiempo.**

 **Debo hacer una aclaración importante: Mientras revisaba reviews encontré un "Guest" que me criticaba y me acusaba de plagiar el fanfic de Zasumi "Gravity Falls: Otro verano lleno de Misterios" y bueno aquí está mi respuesta. Acepto que mi fic tiene similitudes al de Zasumi pero YO NO COPIE NADA DE ESTE FIC NI SIQUIERA ME INSPIRÉ DE ESO, ya tenía planeado esto antes de leer el fic de Zasumi (Por cierto, la idea de la Organización fué inspirada por la saga de Kingdom Hearts,no por el fic de Zasumi)**

 **Creo que notaron que me gusta poner referencias a otras series, películas o videojuegos. Sería interesante que mencionen una referencia en los reviews (si quieren)**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews por una sugerencia, opinión personal, una idea, crítica (moderada).**

 **Antes de terminar con esto responderé los reviews de la actualización pasada:**

 **TakeBackTheFalls: I´m glad to you like my story. I like your User Name, You remind me of one of the best episodes of Gravity Falls. I hope you like the rest of the story (sí, soy un poco bilingüe)**

 **Slaven Almos: Gracias a Dios que te convertiste en un lector fiel y alguien que me inspire a continuar este fic. Si ,tienes razón que me gusta poner giros inesperados y me pregunto qué era lo que tenías en mente (me dice si tenías razón o que XD) Solo espero que te guste el resto la historia.**

 **Y bueno, esto ha sido todo por este capítulo, soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y hasta el próximo capítulo de esta increíble historia, queridos lectores y lectoras. **


	5. Museo de Piedra

**NUEVO EPISODIO (AL FIN). Hola soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí vengo con otro buen capítulo de este fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano", donde todo empieza a tener una atmósfera oscura...nah ni para tanto (no prometo nada)**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que están siguiendo esta historia y les aseguro que se impresionaran con este capítulo o con toda la historia en general.**

 **Realmente no tengo nada más de agregar, así que comencemos con este capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 5**

" **Museo de Piedra"**

Era una noche fría y aparentemente normal en el pueblo de Gravity Falls y se supone que todos deberían estar durmiendo pero otros apenas salían del trabajo tal como Linda Susan. Ella estaba limpiando toda la cafetería donde trabajaba para luego salir de su lugar de trabajo.

-Muy bien, ya me voy. Adiós mapaches, adiós cafetería adiós…..-Dijo Linda Susan despidiéndose de todo a su alrededor no antes de que notara un sonido extraño un tanto perturbador-Emmm ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó la señora robusta un tanto preocupada pero no vio nada y decidió ignorarlo….grave error-AAAAHHHHHHH!-Gritó Linda Susan aterrada por la misteriosa criatura que se apareció al frente que hizo que ella se convirtiera en una estatua de piedra. La criatura desconocida solo se rió maleficamente y se llevó la estatua de Linda Susan.

 **Introducción**

Al día siguiente todo iba normal, Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford estaban en la sala viendo una película y bueno...la castaña escogió la película y bueno ya sabran las reacciones de los varones Pines.

-Esa película siempre ha sido mi favorita desde que tenía 12 años-Afirmó la chica Pines después de que finalizara "El Lobo Adolescente sin Camisa"

-Uno, esa película la has visto miles y tal vez millones de veces y dos, no es tan buena que digamos-Respondió Dipper.

-¿Por qué no elegimos algo que nos guste a todos?-Preguntó Stan.

-Yo propongo "Star Wars", un gran clásico en mis tiempos-Sugirió Ford.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-Apoyó el castaño.

-Me gustaría ver las nuevas que hicieron, ya saben, Episodio I,II y III-Agregó Stanford.

-Creeme, no son tan buenas como parecen. Tal vez Rogue One y el Episodio VII-Contradijo el joven Pines.

-No pienso ver esas películas de nerds ni nada de cosas futuristas-Dijo Stanley.

-Ya que nadie se pone de acuerdo creo que yo voy a elegir…..-Exclamó Mabel.

-NOOOOO-Dijeron Dipper, Stan y Ford al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que gente!-Respondió la castaña.

-¡Noticias de Última Hora! Aquí Toby Decidido que reemplaza temporalmente a la reportera Sandra Jiménez donde un evento drástico ha ocurrido, las mujeres de Gravity Falls han desaparecido misteriosamente. Las autoridades sospechan que se puede tratar de un secuestrador altamente peligroso. Ahora, vamos a interrogar a algunos de los afectados:

-No he visto a Wendy desde que salió de casa para ir al trabajo-Afirmó Varonil Dan.

-Mi novia también ha desaparecido, no la veo de hace tres días y sus amigos no sabemos nada-Respondió Robbie.

-Linda Susan no ha abierto la cafetería y eso que ella es puntual y responsable con su trabajo-Dijo uno de los cocineros que trabaja en la cafetería con la dueña.

-Sospechamos que se trata de un criminal peligroso, pero prometemos hacer todo lo posible para localizarlo y hacer que pague por sus crímenes-Agregó el Comisario Blubs frente de las cámaras.

-Y eso es toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento, soy Toby Decidido y….¿POR QUÉ SANDRA JIMÉNEZ TUVO QUE DESAPARECER?¿POR QUÉ?-Dijo esto último siendo un tanto dramático para que luego Stan apagara el televisor

-Esto no es nada bueno-Dijo Stan-Será mejor que estén aquí.

-De acuerdo-Respondieron los tres Pines restantes, no antes de que alguien empezara a tocar la puerta.

-Dipper es tu turno-Respondió rápidamente Mabel.

-¡Oh rayos!-Exclamó Dipper molesto por su derrota por así decirlo.

En eso el castaño se levantó del sofá donde estaba cómodo para dirigirse hacia la puerta frontal de la cabaña. Al abrir la puerta de la cabaña notó que alguien lo buscaba y su cara notaba tristeza, desesperación y angustia. Pues esta persona era Pacifica Northwest e intentaba hablarle pero le dificulta ya que estaba apunto de estallar en llanto.

-Di...Di...pper….Necesito….tu….ayuda-Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Que pasa, Pacífica? Por favor dígame qué te ocurre-Pidió el chico Pines preocupado antes de abrazarla para consolarla.

-Mi madre...ha desaparecido-Respondió la rubia recuperando el aire para hablar claramente.

-¿QUÉ?-Exclamó Dipper ya más preocupado.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que le pasó. Mi padre tampoco sabe nada y está igualmente de desesperado al igual que yo. He visto las noticias y….tengo miedo de lo que le pasara a mi mamá-Agregó la chica Northwest.

-Se acabó, no permitiré que un torpe te lastime de esa forma. Iré a investigar, posiblemente se trate de un monstruo mágico o de un secuestrador. Creo que es la segunda-Afirmó el castaño preparándose para iniciar su investigación.

-Yo iré contigo-Dijo Mabel que se introdujo en la conversación.

-No, es muy peligroso. Las víctimas de este secuestrador han sido mujeres, no quiero que ni tu ni Pacífica les pase algo. No me lo perdonaría-Respondió el joven Pines.

-Pero Dipper….

-Mabel, estaré bien. Lo prometo, tú cuida de Pacífica ¿Está bien?-Preguntó el castaño.

-(suspiro) Está bien-Respondió su hermana gemela.

-¡Hey Dipper! Cuídate-Dijo Pacífica un poco preocupada.

Este solo ascendió con la cabeza y tomó una mochila y su confiable Diario número 4 para iniciar su investigación. El chico Pines se dirigió hacia uno de los lugares del pueblo donde fué el último ataque del supuesto criminal, en otros términos, en la cafetería donde trabajaba Linda Susan. El castaño empezó a analizar toda la escena del crimen, pues uno no sabe cuando puede encontrar un indicio, claro tenía que buscar la forma de que los policías no lo vieran si no quiere armar un alboroto. Gracias al gran estudio que aplicó Dipper logró sacar ciertas deducciones y una de ellas era un rastro misterioso.

Este rastro lo llevaba a un sector del bosque que era muy oscura y no tan conocida. El castaño no bajaba la guardia pues sospechaba que el secuestrador estaba cerca de la zona donde se encontraba. El silencio que gobernaba la tranquilidad de la tarde fué interrumpido por un extraño sonido por lo cual Dipper empezó a preocuparse por eso.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Auch ¡Cuidado por donde pisas, Mabel!.

-Lo siento, pero baja la voz.

-¿Ehhhh?-Dijo Dipper ya sabiendo de quiénes se trataba-(suspiro) ¿Mabel? ¿Pacífica? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó el chico Pines al ver a su hermana y a su "novia"

-Emmmm existe una razón lógica para todo esto-Intentó explicar Pacífica.

-Es porque ella estaba muy preocupada por tí y no quería que nada malo te pasara-Interrumpió Mabel.

-Ejem, no exactamente-Respondió la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Chicas, les dije que se quedarán en la cabaña por su seguridad.

-¿Y dejarte solo? Jamás, hermanito-Contestó Mabel.

-Dipper, no somos damiselas en apuros. Recuerda que puedo defenderme sola-Agregó la joven Northwest.

-Ajá ¿Y quién dice?-Preguntó Dipper a propósito desafiando a la rubia.

-Pues si más no recuerdo ¿Quién fué el quién te salvó de ese monstruo la última vez?-Preguntó nuevamente la rubia dejando al castaño callado.

-Buen punto-Respondió Dipper de mala gana pues conocía muy bien la respuesta.

-Hey, si ya dejaron de pelear como un mal matrimonio hay algo que se acerca hacia nosotros-Interrumpió Mabel

Ambos adolescentes voltearon a ver hacia el lugar donde señalaba la castaña y los tres jóvenes se pusieron en posición de combate ya que algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad pero luego tomó por otro camino. La misteriosa silueta estaba siendo perseguida por otro sujeto, aparentemente la silueta perseguida estaba cargando a una mujer petrificada y se alejaba del otro sujeto a una gran velocidad. Por desgracia, la silueta que tenía la mujer petrificada escapó.

-AGH ¡Vuelva, cobarde!

-¿Adrián?-Preguntó la chica Pines al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Mabel?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, pues sí, sí era él.

-Oh, hola Adrián, no te había visto hace como...una semana tal vez-Afirmó el castaño un poco cortante.

-¿Y este tipo de dónde…?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco desconcertada al ver al chico nuevo, pues nunca lo había visto antes.

-Oh, cierto….Adrián, ella es Pacífica, mi mejor amiga. Pacífica, el es Adrián, mi no…..mi amigo-Presentó Mabel hacia los dos chicos que no se conocían.

-Es un placer, supongo-Saludó Adrián confundido.

-El placer es mío, eso creo-Contestó Pacífica un poco incómoda.

-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué seguías a ese sujeto?-Preguntó Dipper desconfiado.

-Uno, es un país libre, niño. Y dos, ese descarado es el secuestrador que he intentado capturar hace unos días atrás-Respondió Adrián-Si desean puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a ese sujeto ¿Que dicen?-Ofreció amablemente el chico con ojos café.

-Creo que ya estamos bi…

-¡Claro que sí puedes venir con nosotros!-Interrumpió Mabel a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó el castaño confundido.

-Es lo mejor, necesitan a alguien que sepa luchar-Afirmó Adrián.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Preguntó Dipper molesto.

-Nada, no perdamos tiempos en ridiculeces y capturemos al maldito secuestrado-Contestó el chico nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

Y así, Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica y el nuevo integrante Adrián empezaron a adentrarse al bosque donde podría estar el criminal, luego los cuatro presentes notaron que el sujeto dejó un rastro y por supuesto lo siguieron. Pero solo los llevó hacia una piedra grande, aparentemente fué una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando todo parecía una decepción Mabel sin saber nada se sentó en otra roca mediana activando un mecanismo haciendo que la gigantesca roca empezara a abrirse como si fuera una cueva secreta. Los chico quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir y no lo pensaron dos veces para entrar a ese lugar desconocido. Esa cueva tenía una claridad debido a que los rayos solares traspasaba las raíces de los árboles grandes.

-Ok no tengo la mínima idea en dónde estamos-Afirmó el chico Pines.

-Bueno, nos perdimos-Agregó la rubia.

-Mmmm analizando bien la situación…...Estamos cerca del paradero del criminal, debemos mantener mucho cuidado, es una situación delicada-Argumentó Adrián.

Después, los cuatro caminaron sigilosamente adentrándose más en la cueva hasta que notaron algo un tanto inquietante…

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá?-Preguntó Pacífica sorprendida al ver a su madre, pero al acercarse notó algo horrible-No-Fué lo que respondió al verla convertida en piedra-Esto no es posible-Agregó antes de que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, el castaño solo la consoló y la abrazó.

-No es la única que se convirtió en piedra, mira-Dijo Mabel señalando hacia otras figuras de piedra, que por cierto eran todas las mujeres de Gravity Falls que fueron secuestradas, incluyendo a los personajes conocidos como Wendy, Tambry, Linda Susan, Sandra Jiménez, entre otras.

-¿Qué clase de desquiciado haría algo como esto?-Preguntó Adrián.

 _-Humanos, no debieron haber entrado en mi territorio._

-¿Qué fué eso?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¡Muéstrate!-Amenazó el chico de los ojos verdes.

 _-Como desees, cariño._

Diciendo esto apareció en una de las raíces una silueta desconocida que se desplazaba hacia abajo y cuando llegó al suelo la claridad de los rayos solares reflejaban a una criatura con la mitad del cuerpo mujer y la otra mitad del cuerpo era en vez de piernas era una cola de serpiente color azul con un gran aguijón de 30 cm. Era una mujer que en vez de cabello tenía serpientes pequeñas pegadas a la cabeza, ojos azules.

-Qué demonios-Respondió Dipper sorprendido.

-Oh cielos, no me he presentado, ternuritas. Soy Miriam, la gorgona-Se presentó la criatura femenina.

-Tu...tu...tu...SECUESTRASTE A MI MADRE-Gritó Pacífica antes de levantarse del suelo librándose de los brazos del castaño para lanzarse al ataque contra Miriam.

-No no no ¿No te enseñaron que atacar a la gente en estado vulnerable es de mala educación?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Miriam antes de esquivar todos los ataques de la rubia furiosa sin ninguna dificultad para luego usar su cola para enrollar a Pacífica dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar-¡Mírame a los ojos!-Dijo la gorgona antes de mirara fijamente a la rubia con sus ojos iluminando y los de las serpientes que tiene en su "cabello" haciendo que esta se convirtiera en piedra.

-¡Pacífica!-Gritó asustado Dipper preparado para luchar pero su hermana lo detuvo, pues no quería que tuviera el mismo destino que la rubia.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué secuestraste a todas las damas de este pueblo? ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?-Preguntó Adrián un poco molesto.

-Gracias por preguntar, corazón. Verás, debido a mi "horrible" aspecto ningún hombre me quiere y huyen de mí o intentan matarme. He visto que la única forma que alguien me ame es que yo sea la única mujer en este pueblo-Explicó Miriam.

-Vaya, creo que esta necesita una terapia-Contestó Dipper.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda de la casamentera Mabel-Respondió amablemente la joven Pines.

-¿Qué? ¿Harías esto por mí?-Preguntó sorprendida la gorgona notando la amabilidad de la chica.

-Por supuesto, si prometes liberar a todas las personas que has secuestrado ¿Qué dices?-Ofreció Mabel.

-Opino que...que...que...ERES DEMASIADO INGENUA-Contestó Miriam antes de deslizarse hacia la castaña para luego convertirla en piedra así de despiadada.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron Dipper y Adrián al mismo tiempo.

-¿Enserio creyeron que unas dulces palabras podían calmar a esta víbora? Hey, corazones, será mejor que se preparen, porque ya encontré mis dos nuevas esculturas de piedra para mi "museo"-Respondió la gorgona antes de lanzarse al ataque hacia los dos chicos.

Por suerte, ellos lograron esquivarlo y empezaron a huir cada uno por separado. Miriam persiguió a Dipper con el propósito de convertirlo en una estatua de piedra, pero fue interrumpida gracias a la intervención del chico de ojos verdes con una patada en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Adrián.

-Es inútil, no podemos ganar, o al menos por nuestra propia cuenta-Comentó Dipper.

-Solo hay una opción, trabajar en equipo. Ella nos puede vencer por separado pero juntos ganaremos-Opinó en chico moreno.

-¿Y como no sé que tu me traicionarás? No confío en tí, tal vez engañes a mi hermana pero a mí no-Negó el castaño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo único que he hecho fué ayudarte a tí, a tu hermana y a tu novia. Si quieres salvarlas solo confía en mí por lo menos una vez. Y además ¿Tienes una mejor idea?-Preguntó Adrián.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, hagámoslo-Respondió el joven Pines sin ninguna otra opción.

-¡Hey, volved, cobardes!-Gritó la mujer serpiente antes de avanzar a alta velocidad.

Cuando ella se acerca logra enrollar al chico moreno con su cola preparada para convertirlo en piedra, antes de que usara su mirada petrificadora Dipper toma una roca grande y golpea en la cabeza de la gorgona obligándola a soltar al chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Buen trabajo!-Alagó Adrián.

-Gracias.

-Eso solo fué un golpe de suerte ¡Tomen esto!-Gritó Miriam usando su cola para atravesar el cuerpo de Dipper con su gran aguijón, pero el moreno, con gran velocidad, logra empujar al castaño, esquiva el aguijón y con sus dos manos tomó la cola de la mujer-serpiente y con muchas fuerzas empieza a moverla haciendo que ella sea arrastrada y realizó un nudo en una roca grande y cercana por lo cual la víbora queda atrapada por un tiempo.

-Je je tengo que tomarle foto a esto-Dijo el chico Pines riéndose.

-Ya lo hice-Afirmó el moreno mostrándole el dispositivo electrónico.

-AGH, YO...NO...SERÉ...DERROTADA….POR UNOS….NIÑATOS-Estalló de furia la gorgona intentando librarse de la roca.

-Mmmm escucha, Miriam. Te propongo algo, despetrifica a todas tus víctimas a cambio de que serás libre y no saldrás herida-Propuso Adrián civilizadamente.

-Eres un tonto como esa niña si crees que voy a cambiar de opinión-Contestó la mujer serpiente preparando su mirada petrificadora.

-Sí, sabía que esto pasaría-Respondió el moreno antes de que la mujer lo viera a los ojos pero en un rápido movimiento le mostró un espejo pequeño haciendo que ella misma vea su reflejo haciendo que empiece a transformarse a sí misma en piedra.

-NOOO, MI ÚNICA DEBILIDAD...VERME A MÍ MISMA….Creo que no había pensado mucho en eso….AGH-Diciendo esto último se convirtió en una horrible estatua de piedra.

-Vaya, esa loca necesitaba una psiquiatría inmediata-Dijo Dipper.

-Demasiada-Agregó Adrián.

-Vaya, estuviste genial con ese engaño. A mí no se me habría ocurrido-Exclamó el castaño.

-No tan genial como ese golpe en la cabeza. Si no fuera por eso sería una escultura en este momento-Respondió el moreno.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegra que mis dos chicos favoritos de este mundo se lleven bien al fin!

-¿Mabel?-Preguntaron ambos chicos al notar que Mabel estaba detrás de ellos junto a Pacífica.

-¿Pero cómo es que….?-Preguntó Dipper un poco confuso.

-¿...volvimos a la normalidad? Créeme, no tengo la mínima idea-Añadió Pacífica.

-Mmm de seguro el hechizo se revirtió cuando ella se transformó a sí misma en piedra-Analizó Adrián señalando al la gorgona ya hecha de piedra.

-Ja, ya no es tan divertido ahora ¿Eh?-Dijo la rubia burlándose de la estatua.

Luego de eso notaron que las personas petrificadas estaban volviendo a la normalidad pero todas estaban confundidas ya que no recordaban nada de lo que les ocurrió. Todas empezaron a retirarse de la cueva, Pacífica iba a irse con su madre pero antes decidió despedirse de sus amigos y agradecer a su héroe con un beso en la mejilla. Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Dipper, Mabel y Adrián fueron los últimos en salir de la cueva.

-Muy bien, esto fué una locura total-Dijo Mabel confundida ya que no recuerda nada desde que la petrificaron.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado-Respondió Adrián con toda normalidad.

-Emm Adrián ¿Puedo hablar contigo, a solas?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Mmm claro, Mabel, si no te molesta….

-Oh claro claro, no se preocupen-Contestó la castaña antes de caminar unos metros más lejos para no escuchar la conversación.

-(suspiro) Emm sí, lo que quería decirte es que lo siento por no confiar en tí antes. Será porque no he confiado en ningún chico que ha salido con mi hermana-Explicó el castaño.

-En primer lugar, te perdono. Y en segundo lugar, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Enserio piensas que Mabel y yo….?

-Tal vez, pero prefiero no hablar de eso, no estoy interesado en hablar de amor ni romance-Afirmó el joven Pines.

-Lo dice el novio de una Northwest-Exclamó el moreno.

-Ejem, no debemos dar detalles-Respondió Dipper rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-Hmmp, está bien.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Cabaña del Misterio para darle una visita a Soos? ¿Adrián, vienes?-Preguntó la chica Pines intentando llamar la atención.

-Muy bien, no tengo nada importante que hacer-Respondió Adrián.

Y así es como los tres adolescentes se dirigieron a la Cabaña del Misterio para saludar a Soos y a su novia Melody que había sido rescatada por ellos sin darse cuenta.

 **Créditos**

 **(Introducir watch?v=oIjnNbh0UG8 &t=41s)**

Mientras que los gemelos Pines y Adrián están disfrutando el rato con su gran amigo Soos ignoraban que estaban siendo vigilados por una de las muchas minicámaras que están escondidas por todo Gravity Falls.

Mientras tanto, en una sala misteriosa, donde los malvados miembros de la Organización estaban reunidos observando cada movimientos de los Pines.

-Mmmm es increíble que hayan podido con una gorgona-Afirmó Wolfskin.

-Si pudieron vencer a un chico-lobo, no me sorprende-Respondió un adolescente pálido pelirrojo.

-No me jodas, Brad-Contestó el chico-lobo molesto.

-Hmmp, solo fue suerte que no se hayan convertido en piedra-Dijo una chica joven con cabello morado cuyo mechón le tapa medio rostro.

-Pero no se preocupen, esa mujer serpiente solo es una de los muchos obstáculos que enfrentarán-Respondió el jefe de la Organización.

-Y yo sé cuál puede ser el próximo.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó el hombre con cabello blanco.

-Pues yo, maestro-Dijo un hombre calvo un poco musculoso.

-¿Enserio crees que él va hacer algo?-Preguntó Wolfskin molesto.

-Bueno, él es el número 4, tú eres el número 8. Así que él es tu superior-Contestó un hombre pelinegro barbudo.

-Basta. Xairon, tú serás el siguiente en hacerles una "ejecución"-Declaró el líder.

-Pues claro, maestro. No por nada me llaman "El Verdugo"-Respondió el hombre calvo con una sonrisa macabra, en el rostro se notaba que deseaba matar a sus objetivos.

 **VMHVIRL, NRIRZN GLNL FMZ XRGZ XLM VO KHRXLOLTL KVIL OL XLMERIGRL VM KRVWIZ**

 **Al fin he vuelto, después de un LARGO tiempo. Disculpe la gran demora pero los exámenes y la acumulación de trabajos no me dejaron progresar con este capítulo pero como he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir "Mejor tarde que nunca". Pero como la próxima semana estoy de vacaciones podré continuar con otro capítulo pero esto no confirma que lo publicaré (de seguro que sí pero no prometo nada)**

 **He estado pensando en algo, crear un fic tipo crossover entre "Gravity Falls" y el gran juego "Undertale", donde reemplaza a Frisk por los gemelos Pines. No sé si les vaya a gustar o cuando lo voy a empezar, pero el plan está ahí. Si desean que lo hagan me lo dicen en mensaje privado o en los reviews.**

 **Como siempre, dejen reviews por alguna sugerencia, consejo, crítica moderada, ect.**

 **Para finalizar, responderé los reviews del antiguo capítulo (mejor dicho EL review de uno de mis lectores más fieles)**

 **Slaven Almos: Vaya, creo que te lo estás tomando muy bien. Y creeme, te encantará el resto de todo este fic, Recuerde que apenas son los primeros 5 capítulos de una temporada, por lo cual, creo que te vas a profundizar más en la historia. Y tranquilo, no me he olvidado del Dipcífica, pronto habrá más de eso. Un gran saludo de mi parte.**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el siguiente capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	6. Encuentro Macabro

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (o más corto como R &W9000) y aquí les traigo otro gran capítulo de este gran fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano".**

 **Y bueno, del momento no tengo nada que decir, así que "vayamos al grano". Solo que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 6**

" **Encuentro Macabro"**

Era otro día normal en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls, para especificar en la Cabaña del Misterio. Dipper y Mabel estaba en la sala de este establecimiento junto a Soos, Melody y Wendy que estaban viendo la televisión.

-¡Qué mal! No hay nada bueno en la televisión-Aseguró la castaña.

-Lo único que hemos visto es esta noticia que por cierto no quiero recordar-Agregó su hermano que era las noticias acerca del misterioso rescate de la chicas desaparecidas por cierto secuestrador (Gorgona).

-No ni siquiera recuerdo nada-Respondió Wendy sin mostrar mínimo interés.

-Prefiero no saber-Dijo Melody.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que ahora estamos juntos y nadie salió herido-Afirmó Soos.

-Solo espero que no tengamos que tratar con nada sobrenatural ahora-Dijo Dipper un poco cansado.

Mientras que los chicos veían la televisión alguien los estaba espiando por la ventana escondido esperando el momento justo para atacar.

-Jejejeje, solo un poco más de tiempo y cumpiré con mi misión-Afirmó un hombre mediano de altura, pelón y con músculos regulares y ojos rojos que reflejan que desea cumplir con su sádica misión. Sabía que los Pines y sus amigos pasarán un mal rato.

 **Introducción**

Para este momento ya eran como las 7 p.m. Los Gemelos PInes decidieron quedarse en la amada Cabaña del Misterio para pasar la noche con su buen amigo Soos, Wendy y Melody. Era una noche fría y oscura, nada mejor que observar unas buenas películas con un grupos de grandes amigos. Esta vez escogieron una película que a todos les gustara, que por cierto tenía acción, misterio y un poco de romance (por algo Mabel no se quejó)

 **(En la película)**

-Ríndete de una vez, jamás descubrirás el mayor secreto de esta mafia, James-Dijo el líder de un grupo de hombres bien vestidos con chaleco y corbata que apuntaba a los protagonistas con ametralladoras, los tiradores poseían pasamontañas al igual que su jefe.

-James ¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó una mujer de aspecto atractivo, pareja del protagonista.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó el compañero de James que era un hombre piel morena, sin cabello y musculoso preparando una ametralladora.

-Todos detrás de esta mesa grande-Ordenó James a sus compañeros para usar la mesa como barricada.

Esto hizo que los gangsters dispararan intentando acabar con los "héroes" del programa, estos empezaron a contraatacar con armas de fuego procurando que ningún enemigo los hiriera. Duraron así por un tiempo hasta que James le dispara al líder de la mafia en el costado haciendo que este cayera en el suelo, los seguidores de este al ver a su jefe herido de muerte empezaron a huir, esto no fué posible ya que ya estaban acorralados por el F.B.I dando fin al conflicto.

-Antes que todo, revelaremos el causante del asesinato del presidente-Asegura James antes de quitarle el pasamontañas del ex-líder de la mafia. Al quitarle la máscara al gángster difunto reveló algo traumático para el protagonista-¿Padre?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Preguntó el compañero musculoso del protagonista.

 **(Fin de la película)**

-¿Fué su padre después de todo? Esto no tiene sentido-Exclamó Dipper.

-Obvio que no tiene sentido porque apenas vimos la primera, la segunda explican eso-Aclaró Wendy.

-¿Y por qué no vemos la secuela?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Creeme, es algo decepcionante la segunda película-Contestó la pelirroja.

-Ya lo había predicho, hace unos meses-Exclamó Soos.

Luego de esta afirmación, se escuchó un ruido extraño, como que si se tratase de alguien que simplemente tocara la entrada principal de La Cabaña del Misterio. El Señor Misterio iba a atenderlo pero su amada novia lo interceptó debido a que ella iba a atender a la visita. Al abrir la puerta, Melody iba a decirle que el establecimiento estaba cerrado, pero no había nadie. Pensaba que era el viento, o un animal o simplemente algún joven que estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto

Al ver que no era nadie decidió cerrar la puerta del establecimiento, pero antes de que lo hiciera escuchó unos pasos, como si alguien estuviera afuera del establecimiento, en un movimiento rápido volteó a ver si había alguien atrás de ella, pero no era nadie. Al ver eso decidió entrar a la Cabaña del Misterio pero en cuestión de segundos siente que alguien la agarra por la espalda y le tapa la boca.

Ella trató de librarse del sujeto desconocido pero este no la dejaba y este le susurraba al oído de Melody diciéndole que era mejor que se callara si no quería que Soos o sus amigos salieran heridos o peor, muertos. Si no fuera porque cierto cerdo gordito los observó y se dirigió donde estaba su ama, Mabel. Este intentando llamar la atención de la adolescente, para lograrlo solo le empezó a morder un poco la manga del suéter extravagante de la joven Pines.

-Oink Oink

-¿Qué pasa, Pato?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Oink Oink-Diciendo esto el cerdito se fue hacia la entrada de la cabaña para llamar la atención de la castaña.

-¿Viste algo? Ok-Diciendo esto se levantó del suelo y siguió a su confiable mascota. El cerdito no perdió el tiempo ya que le mostró a la castaña que a las afueras del establecimiento para ver una silueta misteriosa que se llevaba a la novia de Soos. Mabel al ver eso se asustó y decidió llamar a Soos, Wendy y a su hermano-¡Chicos, un sujeto está secuestrando a Melody!-Alarmó la adolescente a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Melody, vamos a rescatarte-Dijo Soos en respuesta rápida hacia la situación.

Los cuatro chicos salieron en una carrera persiguiendo a la silueta desconocida que se llevaba a Melody. Duraron bastante tiempo en la persecución con el objetivo de detener al sujeto pero por unos momentos no pudieron ver al sujeto.

-Oye, vuelve aquí, cobarde-Gritó Wendy.

-Es inútil, ya se fué-Aseguró el castaño.

-Oh no, esto es malo, muy malo-Dijo el Señor Misterio preocupado por la situación.

-No te preocupes, Soos. La encontraremos, no descansaremos hasta encontrarla-Prometió Mabel.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí, Soos. Somos amigos y siempre nos ayudamos-Dijo Dipper.

-No perdamos el tiempo. Es tarde y no es seguro estar en el bosque a estas horas-Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, vamos-Dijo la castaña antes de iniciar la búsqueda de la novia de Soos y del raptor.

Han pasado así por ciertas horas en el bosque nocturno de Gravity Falls con la esperanza de encontrar alguna clave, pista o indicio del posible paradero de Melody y buscar al responsable de esto. Por suerte escucharon una voz familiar para el grupo de amigos.

-¡Hey, ayuda! ¡Por favor!

-Esa es Melody-Exclamó Wendy

-No te preocupes, te rescataremos-Afirmó Soos corriendo hacia el lugar de origen de dicho ruido. Era cierto, ahí estaba Melody.

-¡Soos! ¡Chicos! Me alegra de verlos-Respondió la novia de Soos dándole un gran abrazo a su novio para luego recibir un abrazo grupal. Pero analizando la situación se alejó un poco de los chicos-Oh no. No debieron venir aquí.

-¿Qué? Venimos a salvarte-Cuestionó la chica Pines.

-No lo entienden, él….

-Está detrás de ustedes-Interrumpió una misteriosa voz masculina que venía detrás del grupo de jóvenes. Estos se asustaron al escuchar eso y observaron a un hombre misterioso que traía toga negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha negra con el mismo color.

-¿Es el misterioso individuo o otro impostor?-Preguntó Dipper pensando que podría ser el Misterioso Encapuchado.

-¿Impostor? Me ofendes con eso. No estoy seguro de que hablas, pero si te hace "sentir mejor", será mejor que te muestre quién soy-Diciendo esto se quita la capucha para revelar que se trataba de un hombre con unos músculos regulares pero no grandes, piel clara y sin cabello en la cabeza pero tiene una barba tipo "candado"-Soy Xairon, conocido más como "El Verdugo"-Se presentó el hombre desalmado.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Melody?-Preguntó Soos molesto.

-Hmpt, realmente no quiero nada de ella. Lo único que quería era traerlos a ustedes aquí y así, mi trabajo de matarlos será más fácil-Aseguró el hombre sádico.

-¿Espera ¿Qué? ¿MATARNOS?-Gritó Mabel asustada.

-Por favor, niña. No es nada personal, mis órdenes son claras. Matar a los representantes de los "Guardianes de los Símbolos", o al menos uno de ellos. En otras palabras, matarlos a ustedes, mientras que con ella...-Dijo Xairon señalando a Melody-...haré lo que quiera con ella-Agregó el sujeto desquiciado.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, monstruo-Gritó Soos furioso preparado a atacar al Verdugo no antes de que este invocara con magia su arma que consistía en un hacha grande para amenazar al robusto.

-No no no, te recuerdo que tu vida y la de ella están a mi merced. Si quisiera, ya estarían muertos-Amenazó Xairon apuntando con su hacha.

-Si tu misión es matarnos ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Wendy, tal vez no es el momento para hacer ese tipo de pregunta-Agregó Dipper.

-Precisamente iba a responder a esa pregunta retórica. Verán, matarlos de una sola vez no sería muy divertido. Miren, digamos que mi trabajo es un poco estresante, así que he decidido que ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? Juguemos a las "Escondidas"-Dijo el verdugo "inocentemente".

-Genial, soy buena en ese juego-Contestó Mabel.

-¡Qué bueno! Es esto consiste el juego, ustedes se esconderán por todo el bosque, cuando cuente hasta 100 los buscaré. Pero ten cuidado porque si los encuentro….LOS MATARÉ-Dijo esto último con una risa macabra.

-¿Y por qué crees que jugaremos en tu macabro juego?-Preguntó Wendy enojada.

-Sí ¿Por qué lo haríamos?-Agregó el castaño.

-¿La vida de su amiga es un buen motivo?-Respondió Xairon apuntando con el hacha hacia el cuello de Melody.

-¡Muy bien, lo haremos! Pero si dejas ir a Melody, ella no tiene la culpa-Exclamó Soos.

-Eso depende….SI ME GANAN-Aseguró el Verdugo preparándose para el juego macabro.

-Ok ¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Uno...

-Separemonos-Recomendó Wendy antes de que todos salieran huyendo.

-Dos...Tres...Cuatro...Cinco….-Contaba el desquiciado anfitrión de dicho juego.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia lugares indescriptibles, oportunidad para confundir al verdugo y poder elaborar un plan inteligente para detener al hombre sádico. Por otro lado Melody estaba con Xairon mientras este estaba con la cuenta regresiva.

-...Cincuenta y siete…..Cincuenta y ocho…..

Mientras tanto, en unos 2 km de distancia más adelante del verdugo estaban Dipper, Mabel, Wendy y Soos asustados y preocupados por el miedo de que él los encuentren y pasara algo terrible.

-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? Nuestras vidas corre peligro-Preguntó asustada Mabel.

-Mabel, no perdamos la calma-Aconsejó Soos.

-PERO YA ESTOY ENTRANDO EN PÁNI…-Gritó la castaña antes de que la chica leñadora le tapara la boca.

-SHHHH. No hagas ruido, él podría estar escuchando ¿Ok?-Susurró Wendy antes de que le quitara la mano de la boca de la chica Pines.

-Mmmm eso es. Sé cómo venceremos a Xairon en su propio juego-Exclamó Dipper-Escuchen-Diciendo esto último se reunieron en grupo para aplicar el plan del castaño.

-¿Seguro que funcionará, amigo?-Preguntó el Señor Misterio.

-Solo tenemos esta oportunidad-Contestó el joven Pines.

Luego de un largo tiempo de diez minutos ya había expirado el tiempo de esperanzas, ahora llega la tortura.

-Noventa y Ocho, Noventa y Nueve, y Cien. ¡Listos! ¡Xairon vá por ustedes!-Gritó este último afirmando que ya empezaba el macabro juego. Este invocó su hacha para empezar su búsqueda y matar a los que encontrara. Xairon buscaba sin ninguna prisa, muy confiado creyendo que no tienen oportunidad de ganarle. En eso escuchó un ruido por un tronco seco.

-Jejejeje, ese tonto no nos encontrará aquí.

-Hmpt, para ser inteligente no eres sabio. ¿Verdad, Dipper?-Diciendo esto usó su hacha para partir el tronco por la mitad dándose cuenta que sus expectativas eran falsas, no había nadie-¡Pero qué diablos!-Gritó sorprendido.

-Para ser fuerte no es muy inteligente. Creo que es un gran tonto.

-Mmm ¿Soos? Te tengo-Dijo Xairon corriendo hacia el lugar de origen del ruido, en otras palabras, hacia un arbusto, pero no había nadie-¿Cómo?

-¡Hey tú! Sí tú, el torpe del hacha mística. ¿Qué? ¿No puedes con una leñadora?

-Wendy, Wendy, Wendy ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser un poco más discreta y menos rebeldes? Sabiendo que tu fin está cerca-Retó el verdugo viendo hacia un árbol de pino. Este con un hachazo cortó el árbol pensando que ella estaba detrás del árbol, pero no había nadie-¡Qué! ¡Cobardes!-Dijo este último perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ese Xairon no nos llega ni a los talones.

-¡BASTA! ¡MUÉSTRENSEN, COBARDES! ¡ESTO ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS!-Gritó Xairon enojado.

-¿Y desde cuando los tipos como tú les importa las reglas?

-YA BASTA. MATARÉ A MELODY SI SIGUEN ASÍ-Amenazó Xairon.

-Hazlo si eres tan malo como aparentas.

-CRÉEME, LO HARÉ-Gritó el verdugo preparando su hacha para preparar su ejecución con la novia de Soos.

-Por supuesto que te creo-Diciendo esto último salieron Dipper, Wendy y Soos desde la cima de un árbol cercano haciéndole un ataque sorpresa. Este logró esquivarlo.

-Mmm listos, un ataque sorpresa ¡Qué golpe más bajo! O son muy inteligentes o muy idiotas-Dijo Xairon preparándose para matar a "Melody"-Un momento, ustedes no son cuatro, solo veo tres.

-¡Qué bueno que sabes contar!-Dijo Mabel apareciendo por detrás para desatar a la novia de Soos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO HICIERON ESO?

-Pues no es obvio. Eco, tonto-Respondió Dipper.

-¡ESTO ES EN CONTRA DE LAS REGLAS!-Gritó el verdugo molesto.

-En ningún momento dijiste que no podíamos trabajar en equipo. Técnicamente, obedecimos a las reglas-Analizó la pelirroja.

-Ya ríndete, Xairon. Ganamos el desafío. Has perdido-Dijo Soos cubriendo a Melody.

-¿Rendirme? Ja. Hay algo que no les dije. Eso era solo la primera fase. La segunda fase del juego es una tarea "sencilla", DERROTARME, el premio será seguir con vida-Diciendo esto último este invocó un hacha grande para luego prepararse en posición de combate-Van a necesitar más que eso para detenerme.

Viendo esto los Gemelos Misterio se prepararon en posición de pelea al igual que Wendy y Soos. Melody se iba a unirse pero el Señor Misterio se lo impidió afirmando que no quería que le pasara nada.

 **(Añadir watch?v=JQDh5YmymWE &t=1227s)**

Esto dá inicio a un combate complicado ya que él poseía un arma letal que le provocaría a uno una herida grave o peor la muerte. Por suerte, Wendy sacó de su cinturón un hacha de repuesto para luchar con el enigmático individuo. Mabel y Soos luchaba a pura fuerza bruta y Dipper usaba su intelecto para encestar golpes científicamente inteligentes y un poco de fuerza. Pero Xairon lograba esquivar algunos pocos golpes, pero al ser poco ágil la gran mayoría de los golpes eran recibidos.

-Mmm nada mal. Y qué tal esto-Exclamó Xairon antes de usar su hacha y golpearla fuertemente contra el suelo provocando una onda expansiva en el suelo provocando un leve sismo que hizo que todos los luchadores cayeran al suelo-Jajaja, por favor. He enfrentado sujetos más fuertes que ustedes cuatro jun...-Se burló el verdugo de los Gemelos Pines y de sus amigos no antes de que fuera interrumpido por un golpe en la cara-AGH

-¡Melody!-Exclamaron los cuatro al ver a la persona que golpeó al hombre sádico.

-Ese hombre me secuestró. Y además, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras que mis amigo luchan por mí, ahora es mi turno de pelear-Aseguró la chica.

-¿Segura que puedes?-Preguntó Soos preocupado.

-Estaré bien, cariño-Respondió su pareja.

-¡Awww que lindo!-Dijo Xairon sarcásticamente-¿En Serio tú vas a luchar por ellos….contra mí? Ja, no perderé mi tiempo contigo.

-¿Es eso o tienes miedo de mí?-Retó Melody.

-OOOOOOOHHHHH-Gritó Mabel apoyando a su amiga.

-Hmpt, eres igual a tus tontos amigos. Tienen exceso de confianza pensando que pueden ganarme-Afirmó el verdugo.

-Mire quién habla.

-Basta de habladas, es hora de cerrar tu boca de una vez por todas-Diciendo esto se lanzó al ataque contra Melody pero ella lo pudo ver antes y logró esquivarlo con costo y luego lo golpeó por la espalda-Agh, deja de hacer eso-Dijo Xairon antes de lanzar el hacha con la intención de partirla a la mitad, pero Melody logró esquivarlo y luego tomó el hacha que había lanzado para iniciar la pelea.

-En guardia. Ya no tienes armas-Dijo Melody.

-Mmmm no lo creo-Respondió el verdugo extendiendo su mano para invocar mágicamente otra hacha para hacer la batalla equitativa. Duraron un rato luchado pero en su rostro se notaba cansancio por su esfuerzo físico y porque era hora nocturna-Vamos,...muestra lo que…..tienes-Dijo Xairon haciendo un ataque débil contra la novia de Soos pero lo esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo ya que era extremadamente fácil de esquivar-No...me...rendiré...ante nadie-Diciendo esto cayó de rodillas por el cansancio dando fin a la lucha.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-¡Wow, amiga! Estuviste increíble-Halagó Wendy a Melody.

-Esa si no me la esperaba-Agregó Dipper.

-Aunque debes aceptar que lo cansamos para que tú lo atacaras y le ganaras-Dijo Mabel bromeando.

-Jejeje sí, creo que luchar con robots locos me sirvieron de algo-Respondió Melody.

-No...NO...SERÉ DERROTADO ASÍ DE FÁCIL-Dijo Xairon de voz alta antes de levantarse con dificultad del suelo y rápidamente corre hacia la castaña para derribarla. Esta cae al suelo y sus amigos tratan de salvarla pero el verdugo invocó otra hacha para mostrarle a los chicos que no deben avanzar-Si pusieron atención dije que tenía que matarlos a todos ustedes o al menos a uno de ustedes. Y ya he escogido a mi víctima-Dijo el verdugo mirando a Mabel-No tengas miedo, pronto terminará rápido. Solo un milagro te salvaría ahora-Diciendo esto preparó el hacha para partir a la mitad a nuestra amiga castaña.

-¡MABEL! NO-Gritó Dipper aterrado al ver la escena que se aproximaba la muerte de su propia hermana.

Soos, Wendy y Melody estaban asustados y no sabían cómo responder. Ni hablemos de la castaña, ella solo cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto. Luego de un tiempo ella abrió los ojos y notó que el hacha solo le cortó un poco de cabello. A su mano derecha estaba el hacha y Xairon estaba al frente de ella un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-Preguntó la joven Pines confundida.

-No lo entiendo, yo iba a atacarte pero de repente ya no tenía el hacha en mi mano, al menos de que él…-Iba a terminar la frase no hasta que alguien misterioso golpeó a Xairon en el pecho haciendo que este cayera en unos cinco metros más lejos-¿Qué? Tú-Respondió al reconocer a su atacante que era nada más y nada menos que el Misterioso Encapuchado que hemos visto en varias ocasiones antes.

-Idiota, casi la matas-Respondió el Encapuchado protegiendo a la castaña.

-Pues sí ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eso era las órdenes del Jefe y lo que has hecho se le llama traición-Dijo el verdugo molesto.

-Mmmm en realidad no estoy traicionando a la Organización. El jefe me dijo que te detuviera, que no asesinaras a los Pines ni a sus amigos….aún. Recuerda que los necesitamos con vida por ahora. Y es mejor que te largues antes de que use medidas drásticas, de todas formas, la Organización podemos cumplir el plan con o sin tí, así que el Jefe y yo nos dá igual si vives o te matamos. Lo más prudente es que te vayas ¿Has entendido?-Explicó el misterioso individuo a su supuesto compañero. Este se quedó en silencio ya que sus afirmaciones eran ciertas con fundamento, así que fué inteligente y se fué del lugar desapareciendo en una nube de humo negra-Hmpt, es lo que creí.

-¡Hey tú! Emmm no sé qué decir. Gracias-Agradeció la castaña.

-¿Por qué salvaste a mi hermana si tu y Xairon son compañeros a lo que yo logré deducir?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Vaya, hace tiempo no te veía, Pines. Verás, no crean que yo sea un aliado pero tampoco soy un enemigo, al menos por esta vez. Solo salvé a la Estrella Fugaz porque nosotros, "La Organización", nos conviene que los diez símbolos sigan con vida-Contestó el Misterioso Encapuchado.

-¿Pero por qué Xairon dijo que su misión era matarnos y luego tu jefe "cambió de opinión" al último segundo?-Preguntó Wendy metiéndose en el interrogatorio.

-Mmmm eso es relativo. Veran, mi jefe, el líder de la Organización, solo le dijo eso al verdugo para que él usara sus máximas habilidades contra ustedes solo con el propósito de medir sus habilidades físicas y mentales. Pero al ver que él casi los mata decidió enviarme a mí para detenerlo ya que no nos sirven en un ataúd-Justificó el individuo desconocido.

-Así que esto fué otra prueba más-Analizó el joven Pines.

-Precisamente, y les aseguro que no será la última.

-Espere un momento ¿Compañero? ¿Jefe? ¿Organización?...Hay más de ustedes ¿No es cierto? Hay más sujetos como tú que nos están vigilando ¿No me equivoco?-Dedujo Dipper analizando las palabras del mensajero.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo. Pero les advierto una cosa, se salvaron por esta vez. Pero Dipper, si continuas con tu ambición o deseo de descubrir todos los misterios de Gravity Falls, eso será tu mayor fracaso. Creeme, ya lo he visto antes hace tiempo. En fin, recuerden, sean precavidos y esperen….lo inesperado-Dijo el Misterioso Encapuchado desapareciendo en una nube negra de humo para luego dejar a los cinco chicos confundidos por los misteriosos enigmas que el sujeto afirmó.

-¿Así que ahora vendrán más sujetos como él y Xairon en el futuro?-Preguntó Melody preocupada.

-¿Qué significa?-Preguntó Soos.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Este pueblo ya no es lo que era antes, como él me lo dijo. Las amenazas de ahora son peores que las de hace tres años y no dudo que vayan a llegar cosas más sádicas y malvadas. Hay que estar listos para eso-Respondió Dipper con seriedad.

-Pero no ahora, ya es medianoche y bueno, tenemos que calmarnos un poco por esta locura-Agregó su hermana mayor.

-Yo apoyo a la causa-Apoyó Wendy a la idea de la mayor de los gemelos.

Y así, todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares pues tenían que descansar físicamente y psicológicamente por ese encuentro sádico con cierto verdugo. Por ahora todo iba a estar bien, al menos ya podían respirar. Mientras que la joven Pines dormía en su respectiva cama su hermano estaba usando una pizarra de pistas. En aquel objeto poseía la foto de todas las personas del pueblo de Gravity Falls conocidas o desconocidas, incluyendo a su propia familia como Mabel, Stan y Ford. En el centro tenía una hoja pegada que era un dibujo bien elaborado de la silueta del Encapuchado. Como título tenía la siguiente frase: "¿Quién es él?". Las fotos tenían frases como "posible sospechoso" y en otras fotos estaban tachadas por un marcador rojo indicando que era imposible que sea el Misterioso Individuo por ejemplo: Mabel, Wendy, Soos y Melody pero otras personas las marcabas como altas, medias o bajas posibilidades pero son solo especulaciones.

-Muy bien, quién sea que seas, dos pueden jugar a ese juego-Afirmó Dipper.

 **Créditos**

En la cabaña donde vivían la familia Pines cada uno estaba durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos en sus camas propias. Pero nos enfocaremos en el cuarto de Stanley Pines, este estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que se levanta de su cama y habre los ojos revelando unos ojos amarillos con una pupilas aterradoras dando la conclusión que cierto demonio triangular permanecía en su mente.

-Oh jejejeje, vaya, me siento vivo. Porque lo estoy. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos me liberen de esta prisión de carne y huesos-Dijo Bill usando por un tiempo el cuerpo de Stan antes de que este se desploma en su cama-Agh, recuerdo que no puedo usar este cuerpo por mucho tiempo aún. Bueno, solo quedará esperar-Diciendo esto cerró los ojos y el ex-Señor Misterio quedó dormido sin saber nada de lo que ocurrió recientemente.

 **BZ XLMLXRVILM Z GIVH, OVH UZOGZ XLMLXVI Z HRVGV**

 **Muy bien, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero varios factores me interrumpieron para continuar el fic, ya sea los estudios, exámenes, falta de inspiración y pereza pero aparte de eso estoy bien.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo recién salido del horno, noté que este capítulo fué un poco oscuro (me agrada) y eso que apenas comienzo jejeje.**

 **Dejen reviews acerca de su opinión y de lo que piensan siempre con respeto. Antes de acabar con esta cosa responderé el review del capítulo anterior (que fué de hace dos meses pero mejor tarde que nunca)**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic de "UnderFalls" que por cierto el capítulo nuevo se acerca (generalmente hago un capítulo de cada fic por cierto indefinido)**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por esta noche (hora Costa Rica) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este fic o en otro de "UnderFalls"**


	7. Cuentos de Terror de Summerween

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Hola aquí ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí ha llegado un nuevo capítulo de mi pequeño gran fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano".**

 **He notado que la trama se ha vuelto un poco más oscura por el simple hecho de que existe una malvada Organización con integrantes un tanto sádicos (Y eso que no han visto nada Buajajajaja) Pero he decidido que en estos dos capítulos no veremos a estos individuos atacando a los Pines directamente (los dejaré en paz por ahora) Y bueno, existe una sorpresa para el final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, es hora del fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 7**

" **Cuentos de Terror de Summerween"**

Había pasado un cierto tiempo con misterios y todo eso, pero por ahora sin ningún rastro de uno o otro de los integrantes de cierta organización secreta. Y bueno, ese día se celebraba una fiesta en el pueblo denominada "Summerween" (Solo lo celebran porque les gusta celebrar Halloween dos veces al año) Pero nos enfocaremos en una terrorífica Cabaña del Misterio adornada por la celebración de este. Como era de esperarse, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford y algunos de sus amigos estaban reunidos para esa celebración.

-Chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que celebramos un Summerween?-Preguntó la castaña mientras ayudaba a decorar.

-Mmmm que tal hace como un año-Dijo su hermano menor.

-Muy bien, la decoración está lista, los bocadillos terroríficos están preparados y nuestros trajes están a la moda-Dijo Soos repasando los preparativos de la celebración (Este tenía un disfraz de superhéroe)-Creo que ya todo está preparado.

-Faltan los invitados-Corrigió Melody que tenía un traje de safari como disfraz de summerween.

-Tiene razón-Aseguró la castaña que tenía un vestido rosa como si se tratara de una princesa mientras que su hermano se disfrazó de un cazador de vampiros, con su saco negro, lentes oscuros y un pantalón que combinaba con su personaje.

-Pero apenas son las 7 de la noche, esto empieza hasta las 11-Dijo Dipper.

-BUUU-Gritó Stan detrás del castaño para asustarlo con semejante sorpresa. Como respuesta se escuchó un grito proveniente del chico Pines por lo cual provocó la risa de su tío-Jajajajaja debiste ver tu cara jajajajaja.

-Jajajaja muy gracioso tío Stan-Se rió el cazador sarcásticamente.

-Aún no entiendo el chiste de celebrar Halloween en verano. Aún no es octubre-Analizó Stanford que había estado en el sitio.

-Tú solo goza, cerebrito-Respondió su hermano.

-Y aquí es donde todo se volverá raro-Dijo Dipper pensando que algo sobrenatural puede pasar en esta noche de terror.

 **Introducción**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando ya todo estaba realmente terminado todos los presentes decidieron descansar el la sala de la Cabaña del Misterio esperando la hora de la celebración.

-Ufff...eso fué cansado, iniciar desde las 6 de la mañana para que todo esto sería posible-Afirmó el Señor Misterio.

-Lo más difícil fueron los bocadillos-Agregó Melody.

-¿Por qué no los comprastes y ya?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Prefiero hacerlos yo misma. No es por presumir pero es mejor hacerlo uno mismo-Contestó Melody.

-¿Se pueden hacer bocadillos caseros?-Preguntó la castaña con felicidad.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Esto me dá un mal presentimiento-Dijo Dipper.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-Preguntó Ford.

-Mabel más cocina es igual a un desastre de gran escala.

-Dipper no cocino tan mal.

-¿No? Solo dijo que cuando dijiste que harías "pan tostado", hiciste más carbón que pan-Contestó su hermano.

-Solo fué una vez que me sale mal en la cocina.

-Una de varias-Contradijo Dipper remarcando muchas ocasiones de esos "incidentes culinarios".

-OK ya entendí-Respondió la chica Pines rendida.

-Si ya dejaron de discutir….Aún falta unas horas para que la fiesta inicie. Así que ¿Qué haremos en todo este rato?-Preguntó Ford.

-Tengo una idea….Un buen summerween merece unas buenas historias de terror-Aconsejó Stan antes de hacer una "risa malvada"-Ejem lo siento me dejé llevar.

-Buena idea tío ¿Quien quiere contar una?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Yo contaré una-Exclamó Dipper.

-Definitivamente no. No creo que Dipper pueda contar una historia de terror que dé miedo-Afirmó Stanley.

-¿Me estás retando, tío?

-Mmm te parece si tú cuentas una y yo contaré otra. La historia que dé más miedo gana unos….100 dólares ¿Tenemos un trato?-Persuadió Stan muy confiado.

-Acepto-Exclamó su sobrino.

-Genial Dipper. Ya perdiste-Aseguró Mabel.

-Mmmm tiene un 30 por ciento que gane-Agregó Ford.

-Muy bien, esta historia la llamo….

" **Pesadilla con Alas" (Historia de Dipper)**

Era una noche muy extraña en el pueblo ya que era más fría de lo común. Además de que muchas personas no podían dormir por un "pequeño" problema por el pueblo. Así que el Sheriff Blubs decidió llamar a un especialista en lo sobrenatural y bueno, ya sabemos de quién se trata. Dipper decidió prepararse con cierto armamento que consistía en un bate de béisbol y una ballesta ya que no sabía a lo que se podría enfrentar. Había que caminar bastante para encontrar el paradero de la criatura. Creyendo que no lo averiguaría si no fuera por un rastro de un líquido misterioso de color rojo, se trataba de sangre de quien sabe que. El castaño decidió seguir el rastro de sangre que lo llevaría a una montaña misteriosa que por cierto duró como una hora entera escalando esa. Al ingresar a la montaña por un hoyo grande que había usó una linterna para poder observar en esa oscura cueva (además era de noche) y encontró huesos de animales, criaturas y algunos huesos de personas algo que cualquier persona se pondría los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué clase de criatura comería todo esto?-Preguntó el chico Pines a sí mismo mientras tomó con su mano derecha un cráneo de los muchos huesos que habían en el lugar no antes de que un sonido extraño lo haya asustado-¿Qué fué eso?

Dipper soltó el cráneo que había tomado anteriormente para usar su linterna y iluminar una pared con la intención de buscar el causante del ruido aterrador. Luego volvió a sonar y así estuvo hasta que el castaño usó su linterna hacia el frente de él y notó algo anormal pero no peligroso.

-Beeeeeeee

-Ahhhhh…..Ah es solamente tú, Gompers-Dijo Dipper aliviado al ver a la cabra-Alguien debería darte una lección, Gom…-El chico fue interrumpido ya que la cabra ya no estaba-Ok Gompers, eso ya no dá gracia.

Diciendo eso sonó otro ruido pero más aterrador ya que se trataba de un gruñido de un animal feroz. Al usar la linterna para ver el origen del ruido notó que se trataba de un monstruo de tamaño grande. Este era una criatura de cuerpo reptiliano, con dos patas traseras enormes y en vez de patas delanteras poseía unas dos enormes alas de dragón y su cabeza era igual a la de un dragón.

-¡Pero qué rayos!-Gritó Dipper al ver esa bestia voladora de tamaños colosales.

-GGGGGRRRRRRR-Rugió el monstruo gigante antes de empezar a mover sus alas para volar y prepararse para cazar a su próxima víctima.

-Un guiverno aquí…..Este pueblo no puede estar más loco.

Luego de eso el reptil se lanzó al ataque como si se tratara de un ave cazando a su presa, por suerte el chico de la gorra de Pino logró esquivar su ataque. Este descendió para luchar "cuerpo a cuerpo" no antes de que escupiera aliento cálido de su boca (lógicamente era fuego) Dipper solo corrió hacia una roca gigante cercana y se escondió para evitar que el aliento de fuego lo quemara. Luego de eso la bestia lo empezaba a olfatear para localizar a su bocadillo no antes de que el castaño observara con detalle la cueva donde estaba. Notó que estaban en un suelo que no aguantaría un poco de peso más y vió que debajo de la placa de tierra había lava hirviendo una oportunidad de acabar con el guiverno. Así que este solo lo llamó para que se enfocara en el chico, la criatura solo lo persiguió sin pensarlo mucho y usó su largo hocico para capturar al chico Pines y en eso Dipper solo usó el bate para golpear la parte superior de la cabeza y noquear a la bestia. Parecía que había ganado si no fuera porque el suelo empezaba a derrumbarse y cuando ocurrió Dipper se aferró hacia una roca muy resistente para que no cayera hacia la lava. El guiverno no tuvo la misma suerte que el chico ya que había caído hacia la profundidad de la montaña. Luego de que el castaño logró subirse de la roca que lo había ayudado a no convertirse en carne carbonizada.

-Vaya, lo logré. Sí tome eso, reptil volador-Dijo el castaño celebrando su antes que notara que la montaña estaba temblando-Emmm Ok ¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo Dipper antes de que algo saliera de la lava. Se trataba de una versión esquelética de la bestia, aparentemente ya no tenía piel ni carne solo los huesos y seguía vivo (seguro era magia o algo así)-¿Pero qué rayos?

-GGGGGGRRRRRR-Rugió el guiverno huesudo y escupió fuego solo que en vez de color rojo naranja era de color azul llameante y este empezó a volar hacia el pueblo para convertirla en cenizas.

-Oh no

 **Fin de la historia de Dipper (Porque Stan lo interrumpió)**

-¿Es enserio? Una lagartija con alas dá miedo-Cuestionó Stan no muy convencido.

-Te recuerdo que escupía fuego y era más de cinco o seis metros-Respondió Dipper.

-Mmmm no lo sé, no daba tanto miedo-Dijo Soos.

-Escuchen, si quieren algo de terror, deben escuchar la historia que acabo de inventar-Dijo Stanley.

-Genial, más historias-Exclamó Mabel con alegría.

-Dudo que sea más terrorífica-Cuestionó el chico Pines.

-Muy bien, será mejor que todos tengan ropa interior limpia, porque esto no será un cuento de hadas-Aseguró Stan con una risa malvada solo por la ocasión.

" **El Auto de la Muerte" (Historia de Stanley)**

Era una tarde nublada con cierta oscuridad, solo que esta vez nos situaremos en las afueras de Gravity Falls en una venta de automóviles usados que por cierto solo Stan fué a revisar los autos para ver cual se robaba….digo cual se compraba. Revisó varios autos hasta que observó uno en particular, era un auto Volkswagen Tipo 1 viejo negro, no era muy bonito para usarlo pero se vendía como una fortuna por ser una antigüedad. Así que Stan Pines usó sus trucos de negociante estafador.

-¡Oye tú, caballero raro! ¿Cuánto cuesta el auto viejo?-Preguntó Stanley a un señor con vestidura formal pero vieja.

-Señor, el auto no está a la venta…...Pero si desea negociar, el precio sería de unos…..Cien mil dólares en efectivo-Persuadió el caballero.

-¡CIEN MIL DÓLARES! ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO! ¿Qué crees? Que estoy hecho de dinero-Dijo Stan molesto no antes de que se le saliera un billete de la manga de su camisa-Baja baja.

-Ese es el precio justo por una antiguedad como esta. Esta cosa cuesta tanto por una leyenda antigua: Verás, hace mucho tiempo este auto le pertenecía a un….-Iba a narrar la historia larga el caballero desconocido no antes que se percatara que Stan no estaba-Emmm ¿Señor?

-¡Adiós, torpe!-Dijo Stan escapando usando el vehículo que estaba en venta.

-Eres un…..No debí dejar las llaves puestas, se me olvidó. Bueno, al menos dejó una maleta de pagó el precio justo-Dijo el sujeto al ver que Stan dejó una maleta "pagándole" el auto. No fué hasta que el vendedor observara el interior de la maleta-¿QUÉ? ¿Stan-dólares? MALDITO SEAS, STAN PINES. MALDITO SEAS-Gritó el vendedor furioso al ver que fue estafado por billetes falsos.

Luego de ese robo, Stan no se mostró con una señal de arrepentimiento y se dirigió rumbo hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Mientras iba en camino Stan tenía que revisar unas cosas y descuidó un poco el volante, lo cual dejó el auto expuesto a un choque que por cierto un camión con carga pesada atravesó su camino. Stan al ver el camión y sin oportunidad de frenar ni de evitarlo solo se tapó los ojos y empezó a gritar como un loco. Al abrirlos notó que nada le pasó ya que el vehículo se movió solo.

-¿Qué? Este auto se conduce solo...Genial, lo podré vender al doble-Aseguró el ex-Señor Misterio no antes de escuchar una voz.

-Los ladrones tienen que pagar tarde o temprano, Stan Pines.

-¿Qué?¿Quién demonios dijo eso?-Preguntó el señor Pines.

-Soy un fantasma que vive en el auto. Has provocado mi enojo al robar este coche, devuelvalo o sufra las consecuencias de tus actos-Amenazó el carro parlante.

-Por un lado, podría ganarme una fortuna. Pero por el otro, valoro mucho mi vida.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, Stan Pines-Respondió el auto antes de atrapar a Stan con el cinturón de seguridad apretando de tal forma que no pudiera escapar-Ahora nos vamos a estrellar y así estarás conmigo en el más allá conmigo PARA SIEMPRE-Agregó el auto antes de reírse maleficamente y aumentando la velocidad drásticamente.

-Y eso que dicen que el cinturón de seguridad salva vidas-Dijo Stan sarcásticamente no antes que pudiera observar un cuchillo en el asiento al lado de él y lo tomó con dificultad y se cortó el cinturón de seguridad que lo había capturado y se logró librar.

Stan abrió la puerta del vehículo y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró del auto para luego quedar en el asfalto mientras veía como el carro poseído seguía avanzando pero al percatarse que su víctima ya no estaba este se detuvo y giró de tal manera que

pudo ver a Stan de frente, encendió las luces delanteras y avanzó de manera brutal con la intención de arrollarlo. Stan prefirió correr hacia el bosque ya que el auto maldito tendría que bajar la velocidad obligatoriamente debido a la gran cantidad de árboles que hay. Luego de un tiempo de huir llega el momento de que hay un lugar llano sin árboles y un gran precipicio lo cual dejó sin escapatoria a nuestro estafador favorito.

-Fin del camino, anciano ¿Vas a enfrentar las consecuencias como un verdadero hombre o seguirás huyendo como un cobarde?-Preguntó el Volkswagen poseído.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, enfrentaré mis actos como un hombre-Dijo Stan valientemente sin remordimientos-Adelante máquina, pagaré por todo lo que he hecho, no voy a escapar nunca más.

-Eso era lo que quería oír-Afirmó la máquina demoníaca antes de encender su motor y arrancar brutalmente con el propósito de atropellar a Stan no antes de que el ex-Señor Misterio se quitara del camino. El auto ya no podía frenar a tiempo ya que iba a alta velocidad y cayó hacia el precipicio y bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó, esa cosa explotó por el impacto.

-Dije que soy valiente, no soy idiota-Afirmó Stan al ver lo que quedaba del auto desde la cima del precipicio. Al nota que ya no tenía ningún medio de transporte que lo llevara a la Cabaña del Misterio-Bien, ahora que hago.

 **Fin de la Historia de Stan**

-Esa historia estuvo mejor-Dijo Stan presumiendo un poco.

-Bueno, los demás lo van a decidir-Interrumpió Dipper.

-Emmmm como lo digo de la mejor manera…..Ninguno de los dos causó miedo-Intentó explicar Mabel.

-¡Vamos, calabaza!-Exclamó Stan un poco molesto.

-Creo que ninguno ganó-Analizó Ford al ver la situación.

En eso llegó un nuevo "invitado" que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un chico moreno de cabello castaño, ojos verdes. De vestidura llevaba una camiseta verde, unos jeans negros y una chaqueta negra sin abrochar que era obviamente que Adrián.

-Saludos a todos.

-¡Adrián! ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir!-Exclamó Mabel alegre al verlo y lo abrazó.

-Disculpa la tardanza pero había mucho tráfico esta noche-Se disculpó el chico nuevo.

-No te esperaba aquí tan temprano-Dijo Dipper saludando al invitado.

-Creí que la fiesta era a las 10 de la noche, pero me dí cuenta que realmente era a las 11 y bueno, llegué más temprano de lo normal-Justificó Adrián.

-¡Hey, chico cool! Podrías ayudarnos con nuestra discusión ¿Cuál historia dá más miedo?¿Un reptil volador o un auto poseído?-Preguntó Stan a Adrián.

-Mabel ¿Quién el el chico nuevo?-Preguntó Soos a Mabel.

-Una larga historia-Respondió la castaña sin darle atención ya que estaba más ilusionada que quién sabe qué.

-Mmmm entre un dragón y un auto embrujado….Mmmmm…..Lo sé...Ninguno de los dos-Respondió Adrián sin importarle mucho.

-¡QUÉ!-Gritaron Stan y Dipper al mismo tiempo.

-Ya he escuchado esos cuentos y no son muy terroríficos que digamos-Aseguró el moreno.

-Pero solo uno de ellos puede ganar-Interrumpió Soos-Es una competencia por la historia más terrorífica.

-Pues sería un empate, ya que ambas no causan temor alguno.

-¿Y supongo que tú eres un maestro del miedo o algo así?-Preguntó Stan sarcásticamente.

-No, pero conozco algo que los asustara por toda la noche-Respondió el chico de los ojos verdes antes de narrar su historia.

-Aquí vamos otra vez-Dijo Melody antes de que empezara.

" **El Rey Calabaza" (perdón me acordé que era Summerween no Halloween) "El Rey Sandía" (Historia de Adrián)**

Era una noche después de Summerween que por cierto era una noche muy fría. Estaban Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica y Adrián caminando por un sector del bosque caracterizado por la falta de vida silvestre y había muchas sandías rotas o podridas por la gente que tira las sandías después de Summerween.

-Este es el lugar que les hablé, torpes-Dijo Pacífica señalando el lugar de las sandías desechadas.

-¿Y para qué venimos aquí exactamente?-Preguntó Dipper un poco confundido.

-¿Qué tal si rompemos sandías? Dijo, para desestresarse un poco-Sugirió Mabel.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Lo digo por ese cartel-Aconsejó Adrián al ver un letrero que había cerca del pozo de sandías que decía "No rompa y destruya ninguna sandía por ningún motivo"

-Tal vez Adrián tenga razón-Afirmó Mabel.

-¡Hey, torpes!

-Esa voz me suena familiar….Max Maximoff-Dijo Dipper al escuchar la voz familiar.

-En persona, me extrañaron ¿Verdad? Creyeron que me rendiría así de fácil-Exclamó Max-Y qué Pacífica ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Ni en sueños-Dijo la rubia.

-¿Y este fulano de donde salió?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Mmm veo que tienen un nuevo amigo-Exclamó el chico Maximoff al ver al joven de los ojos verdes.

-Eso no te incumbre, Max ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Nada. Solo quiero ver si la leyenda era cierta, ya saben, lo que pasa si una de las sandía fuera destruida-Contestó el rubio.

-No lo harías-Dijo asustada Mabel.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó Max al tomar una sandía pequeña y destruirla apretandola con una mano-Upps lo siento, no controlo mi fuerza.

-Mmm esas cosas son muy fuertes para una persona común ¿Qué diablos tienes?-Interrogó Adrián.

-Eso no es de importancia. Lo que importa es que he comprobado que la leyendo no exis….-Iba a completar la frase antes de que una raíz espinoza lo atrapó y lo tragó en el interior de la tierra.

-¡Pero que rayos!-Dijo Pacífica aterrada por lo que ha visto.

Y por si fuera poco el suelo empezó a temblar y salieron varias raíces espinosas del suelo y las sandías del pozo empezaron a unirse mágicamente para crear a un titán hecho de sandías al menos el torso del cuerpo, los brazos y piernas estaban hechos de raíces espinosas con púas de gran tamaño y este usó sus brazos para sacar algo de la tierra y lo que sacó era una sandía gigante con una sonrisa macabra (como las calabazas en Halloween) y la usó como una cabeza del titán.

-Jóvenes intrusos, han atravesado el territorios de las sandías y lo pagaran con su vida-Habló el titán hecho de sandías.

-¿Quién o qué rayos eres?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Soy el Rey Sandía. Mi deber es proteger a las pobres sandías abandonadas y desechadas por los sucios humanos. Creen que solo nos pueden usar para decorar una absurda fiesta barata de Halloween solo porque simplemente les gusta celebrar eso dos veces al año. Al menos deberían comernos después pero noooo, solo nos desechan como si fuéramos basura-Explicó el monarca.

-Lamento su trágica historia y todo eso pero no queremos problemas, solo déjenos irnos de aquí, no hemos hecho nada malo, solo observamos-Intentó el castaño de negociar no antes de que el Rey Sandía dispara unos rayos rosados de los ojos e impactaron con el pecho de Dipper convirtiéndolo en una sandía-Muy bien, eso no lo vi venir.

-¡Dipper!-Gritaron los tres chicos que seguían.

-Tengo que hacer algo-Dijo la joven Northwest antes de ir contra la criatura no antes de que Mabel y Adrián la detuvieran.

-No lo hagas, Paz. Es peligroso-Aconsejó la castaña.

-Sin mencionar que es imprudente. No dejes que tus emociones nublen tu juicio. Lo salvaremos luego, por ahora solo nos queda derrotar al rey loco ¿Entendiste?-Agregó Adrián.

-(suspiro) Bien ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Por primera vez no sé-Respondió Mabel.

-Lo primero que tenemos que pensar es en sobrevivir antes de atacar-Aconsejó el moreno antes de que apareciera una raíz espinosa para atrapar a Mabel y llevarla a la tierra-Oh no.

-Este no es de mis mejores días-Exclamó Pacífica aterrada al ver lo que le pasó a su amiga y empezó a correr junto al moreno.

-He tenido días peores-Aseguró Adrián antes de que él y la rubia se escondieron en una roca grande para evitar ser capturados por el monarca desquiciado y sediento de venganza.

-¿Tienes un plan?-Preguntó la joven Northwest .

-Mal momento para dejar mi katana en casa-Dijo el moreno enojado consigo mismo.

-¿Tienes una katana en tu casa?

-Los detalles no importan. Mmmmm siento que he logrado deducir su debilidad al examinarlo detenidamente. Su debilidad es…..-Iba a completar la frase no hasta que unos láseres de color rosado chocaron con él convirtiéndolo en una sandía-Muy bien, no importa, lo que decía era que su debilidad es…-Intentó completarlo pero unas raíces punzantes lo atraparon antes y se lo llevaran al suelo y pronto tragado por la tierra-Detengalo, no dejes que llegue a Gravity Falls….

-Jajajajaja No hay salvación para tus amigos-Expresó el Rey Sandía antes de reírse de manera malévola.

-¡Ni para usted, adefesio de la naturaleza!-Gritó Pacífica antes de tomar un pedazo de hierro cercano y usó la parte filosa para empezar a cortar las piernas de la bestia vegetal con toda rabia y empezó a destrozar todas las sandías que eran parte de su torso y llegó a la cabeza con la intención de clavarle el hierro en su cara-¡MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Ingenua, no sabes que si tú me matas tus amigos no volverán ¿Cierto?-Dijo el Rey Sandía mientras se regenera sin que la chica rubia se diera cuenta-Creo que has fallado, tus amigos han caído y su miserable pueblo será mía JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Rió el Rey Sandía antes de que la chica Rubia fuera capturada por una raíz y enterrada bajo tierra.

Luego de eso el monarca frutal se levanta y su cabeza se prende de fuego mágico o algo así y se dirige hacia el pueblo a tomar venganza de los habitantes de Gravity Falls iniciando una noche de terror, gritos y llantos, ya sea convirtiendo a las personas en sandías o atrapadas en raíces y luego tragadas por la tierra. Sin duda, un día oscuro para Gravity Falls.

 **Fin de la historia de Adrián**

-Primero una lagartija voladora, luego un auto poseído y ahora un montón de sandías mágicas llenas de venganza. Esta noche no puede ser más absurda-Dijo Ford analizando las historias de los tres.

-No lo sé, esta última me dió miedo-Aseguró Mabel temblando del miedo.

-Vamos Mabel, es solo una historia-Exclamó el castaño.

-Entonces nadie ganó-Dijo Soos.

-Y bien, niño. No dijiste que narrarías algo que daba miedo-Expresó Stan hacia el moreno.

-Aún no he terminado, señor Pines.

-¿Hay más?-Preguntó Melody dudando.

-¿Saben por qué esta historia debe dar miedo? Porque la leyenda del Rey Sandía es real y solo aparece en la noche de Summerween-Explicó Adrián con seriedad.

-Entonces ¿Él vendrá por venganza?-Preguntó la chica Pines asustada.

-En teoría sí, pero no nos hará daño ya que nadie ha tocado ninguna sandía ni ha destruido una ni nada por el estilo-Argumentó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Emmm no estaría tan seguro. Digamos que hice los bocadillos con sabor a sandía y bueno, creo que eso no está nada bien ¿Verdad?-Contradijo Melody apenada por lo que hizo.

-(suspiro) Carajo

-Pero esa historia no es re…..-Stan iba a completar la frase si no fuera porque alguien de tamaño colosal destruyó una parte de la Cabaña del Misterio para mostrar que era nada más y nada menos que el Rey Sandía.

-¿Llegué tarde a la fiesta? Porque llamé a unos invitados-Exclamó el monarca frutal que por cierto no estaba solo.

-GGGGRRRR-Rugió el guiverno esquelético de la historia de Dipper.

-He regresado por tí, Stan Pines-Dijo el auto poseído.

-Muy bien. Esto no lo ví venir-Expresó Adrián.

-Niños, es hora de ser personas civilizadas y CORRER-Dijo Stan Pines antes de que todos los presentes salieran de la Cabaña del Misterio y empezaran a correr por sus vidas de las garras del guiverno huesudo, del auto embrujado y del Rey Sandía.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡FELÍZ SUMMERWEEN!-Gritaron los tres monstruos antes de seguir a los Pines y a sus amigos por toda la noche de Summerween. Si, una noche que no olvidarán.

 **Créditos**

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado del pueblo había una mansión que por cierto había dos personas hablando de un asunto importante.

-Leslie, no te había visto en mucho tiempo-Dijo un mayordomo de la mansión.

-Mi trabajo como secretaria me está volviendo loca. Por cierto ¿El jefe ya volvió?-Preguntó Leslie.

-De hecho lo estamos esperando en la cima de la mansión.

Diciendo esto ambos fueron a caminar directo hacia el tejado de la mansión que tenía una zona de aterrizaje para un helicóptero. Justo en ese instante llegó un helicóptero aterrizando en dicha zona. Las puertas se abrieron y bajó una persona un poco inesperada.

-Es un honor darle la bienvenida a su mansión en Gravity Falls, señor…..perdón, joven Maximoff-Saludó el mayordomo y luego la secretaria Leslie.

-Gracias por su cálida bienvenida-Respondió Max Maximoff que estaba llegando a su respectiva mansión.

Luego les pidió a su mayordomo y a su secretaria dejarlo solo en la cima de la mansión. Cuando estuvo solo empezó a reírse un poco maleficamente pero a la vez finamente mientras que sus ojos estaban iluminando de color azul sin pupilas.

-¡He vuelto, Gravity Falls!-Gritó el rubio que tenía una ropa formal con saco y corbata solo que este era mayor debido al tiempo y se preparaba para una venganza.

 **FM NZO SZ IVTIVHZWL B VHGZ EVA XLM NZH NZORXRZ JFV ZMGVH**

 **Dejenme adivinar un par de cosas que tal vez estén pensando: 1- Ya era hora que actualizara y 2- ¿Cómo carajo Max ha vuelto? Pues recuerdan que el es ruso (o eso creo que saben) y bueno se fué por un tiempo y puff regresó ya que tengo planes para él. Primero se enfrentarán a una Organización y ahora Max Maximoff (se prendió esta cosa)**

 **Creo que estoy dejando muchas dudas que se aclararan más adelante y todo eso. Dejen reviews como siempre con respeto y bueno todo eso.**

 **Antes de cualquier cosa, responderé el review del capítulo anterior:**

 **karynelybnieth: Me alegra y gracias que has decidido seguirme en esta historia y bueno espero que le siga gustando.**

 **Antes de terminar hay dos buenas noticias:**

 **1- Este fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" ya ha llegado a las 1000 visitas en todo el mundo. Este pequeño gran logro para mí se lo dedico a todos los que han decidido apoyarme, aconsejarme. Es sorprendente que solo llevemos 6-7 capítulos y llegamos a esto, si sigue así, talvez superaremos a las visitas de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" que por cierto llegó a las 7100 visitas. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **2- He notado que hace falta un poco de Dipcifica en este fic, aunque realmente no es muy necesario ya que esta historia no se enfoca en el romance, sino en la aventura, misterio, amistad y familia. Pero como me hace falta un toque de romance (Dipcifica) y seguro muchos de ustedes quieren ver eso. Por eso el siguiente capítulo se enfocará mucho en el Dipcifica y muy poco en mi otro ship (MabelxAdrián). Nota micro-spoiler.**

 **Y esto es todo por mi parte. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este fic o uno de "UnderFalls", queridos lectores y lectoras. **


	8. La Maldición Northwest

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este exitoso fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano"**

 **Este capítulo se centrará principalmente en el shippeo del Dipcífica, por lo que a los que no les agrada esta pareja, en serio ¿Qué hacen aquí XD? Y a los que les gusta, pues posiblemente este capítulo podría ser su favorito.**

 **Antes de iniciar, este capítulo se pudo hacer gracias al apoyo de mi hermano, por lo cual, la gran mayoría de los reconocimientos y agradecimiento sería para mi hermano. Como que fué un trabajo en equipo, entre ambos propusimos ideas y yo lo escribí. Pero para no hacer la historia muy larga, que inicie esta historia.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido de Dipcífica.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 8**

" **La Maldición Northwest"**

Mientras en una tarde nublada en el pueblo, en el nuevo hogar de la familia Northwest, lograron tener una casa un poco más pequeña que la antigua mansión pero igualmente era una casa grande con un salón inmenso. Estaban muchas personas reunidas pues se trataba de una celebración importante, o al menos, lo era para la "gran" familia Northwest.

-Gracias, padre. Por el préstamo que hicieron el resto de la familia Northwest para al menos, poseer algo de dignidad-Expresó Preston, el padre de Pacífica.

-De nada, hijo. De todos modos, los Northwest somos una familia privilegiada y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros (especialmente si se obtiene ciertos beneficios)-Esto último lo pensó el padre de Preston, en otras palabras, sería el abuelo de la rubia.

-Preston, cariño. La Fiesta Anual de los Northwest está por iniciar y aún no veo a nuestra hija, Pacífica-Dijo Priscilla.

-Padres, disculpa la tardanza pero mis amigas y yo teníamos que buscar unos vestidos nuevos para esta celebración y bueno, había mucho tráfico y todo eso-Explicó Pacífica.

-Cariño, sabes las condiciones que hemos hablado sobre el hecho de que andes con tus nuevas amigas-Dijo Preston.

-Papá, no soy una niña. Yo ya sé esas cosas (suspiro) Más bien fué un milagro que al menos me dejaran comportarme como una adolescente normal como las demás-Dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

-Tío, no quiero interrumpirte pero algo se está saliendo de control-Dijo un chico que era posiblemente un sobrino del señor Northwest.

Notó que el lugar estaba volviéndose un poco loco, ya que algunas cosas como mesas, sillas, cubiertos, platos, muebles, entre otras cosas empezaron a levitar para luego tirarlas al suelo sembrando el terror entre los invitados. Por si no fuera más aterrador los cuchillos empezaron a flotar y se fueron directo hacia las paredes y las grandes cortinas de dicha mansión. Todos los cuchillos empezaron a escribir un mensaje al mismo tiempo, eran muchos mensajes pero era lo mismo. Este decía lo siguiente: _"ESTA ES SU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA, HUMILLENSE Y DEJEN SU ORGULLO Y EGO, O SI NO, VENDRÉ POR TODA LA FAMILIA NORTHWEST SIN COMPASIÓN ALGUNA. ¡ES UNA PROMESA!"_

-¿Qué está pasando, Preston? ¿Otro fantasma vengativo?-Preguntó Priscilla a su esposo ocultándose.

-No estoy seguro, pero hay que hacer algo al respecto-Contestó Preston.

-Mmmm conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar-Expresó Pacífica.

-No, no lo buscaremos-Negó su padre al notar de quién se podría tratar.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-(suspiro) Esta bien, llámalo para que nos solucione este problema-Dijo Preston rendido ante la sugerencia de su hija.

-Pero…..solo con una condición. Trátelo con respeto y educación y no intentes nada loco para sacarlo ni nada por el estilo ¿Puedes?-Pidió la joven Northwest.

-Haré lo que pueda, hija.

 **Introducción**

Mientras las cosas marchan mal en la nueva Mansión Northwest, no muy lejos, para ser precisos en la casa temporal de los Pines, cierto chico de gorra de pino estaba muy pensativo en su respectiva habitación. Cualquiera pensaría que está investigando acerca de algo paranormal, pero es sobre algo un poco más allá.

-Muy bien, como se lo puedo decir…..Mmmm...Lo sé...Ejem...Pacífica ¿Tanto tiempo? Te ves bien hoy. Lo he pensado bien y bueno...Quería preguntarte que si…..tú….¿Quisieras que fueras mi novia?...No no no no no, eso no suena bien. No quiero ser muy frío pero tampoco quiero ser muy cursi (suspiro) ¡Que dilema!-Ensayaba Dipper "practicando" como debería pedirle a su amada que iniciaran ya una relación.

-¿Qué haces, Dip?-Preguntó Mabel tomando por sorpresa a su hermano.

-¡Mabel, no me asustes así!-Regaño el castaño-(suspiro) Solo intento saber cómo le dijo a Pacífica que seamos novios oficialmente.

-(grito de fangirl) ¡Al Fin! ¡Mis plegarias fueron oídas! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, hermano!-Respondió su hermana mayor abrazándolo.

-¿Y ahora que se deben los gritos?¿Otra vez una banda de "chicos bellos" volvieron o algo así?-Preguntó Stan sarcásticamente.

-¡Error al cuadrado! ¡Este chico tendrá una novia!-Gritó Mabel de alegría señalando a su hermano.

-O al menos es mi intención-Respondió Dipper.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre aquí? Nah mentira, lo escuché todo-Dijo Ford al escuchar los gritos de Mabel.

-Mira, niño. Te tengo un consejo, cuando tu te vallas a declarar, tenga dinero, porque la gran mayoría de novias que he tenido me han sacado un montón de dinero-Aconsejó Stan.

-No le hagas caso a Stanley. Lo que debes hacer es secuestrarla y luego….Oh no eso solo funciona en la dimensión XZ 456….Emmm olvidalo-Exclamó Ford antes de analizar varios puntos.

-Por favor, ustedes no saben nada sobre chicas, tíos-Contradijo la joven Pines a sus tíos-Dipper, sé que no quieres que te dé un pequeño empujón y te lo respeto, solo puedo decirte una cosa. Sé sincero, a las chicas nos gusta a los chicos sinceros-Aconsejó la hermana mayor.

-Vaya, algo muy maduro viniendo de tí, Mabel-Dijo Dipper aceptando el consejo.

-Le hablas a una experta en el amor.

-Si claro, una…...experta en el amor-Expresó Stan un poco sarcástico recordando un poco los amores fallidos de su sobrina.

-¿Qué insinuas, tío Stan? Por si no lo sabían tengo una cita esta tarde-Presumió Mabel antes de que algunos de los presentes se hayan sorprendido.

-Bien por tí, Mabel-Felicitó Ford.

-Supongo que se trata de Adrián ¿O me equivoco?-Preguntó su hermano.

-Pues sí, fue más difícil de lo que creí.

 **Flashback**

Adrián estaba sentado en un tronco un poco alejado de su hogar en el bosque en una posición de sentado como indio, piernas cruzadas y sus manos en una postura como si se tratara de alguien practicando yoga o algo así. No fué que alguien que lo haya sorprendido inesperadamente.

-¡Hola, Adrián!

-Oh, hola ,Mabel. Por poco pensaba que era otra criatura extraña o algo así. No te esperaba tan pronto-Respondió el moreno un poco aliviado.

-Solo estaba de paso…...Bueno, realmente quería preguntarte que si tu quisieras…..tener una….como te lo dijo…..emmmm.

-¿Como una cita o algo así?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí si algo así ¿Y qué dices?-Volvió a preguntar Mabel.

-Mmmm suena un poco prematuro. No importa. Sí ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Adrián sin ninguna señal de oposición.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Creo que mis consejos están dando frutos-Expresó la chica Pines.

-Vaya, esto vá mejor de lo que creí-Dijo Stan.

-Y bien, Dipper ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a la chica rubia?-Preguntó Ford.

-Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez la próxima vez que la vea-Contestó el chico de la gorra de pino antes de que escuchara que alguien estaba tocando la puerta-Yo iré a ver quien es.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer si es un cobrador de impuestos-Dijo Stan.

Cuando el chico Pines llegó a la entrada de la cabaña abrió la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Hablando del rey de Roma, era nada más y nada menos que cierta joven rubia con un vestido verde lago con unas tallas más grandes (obviamente)

-Hola, Dipper. Ha pasado mucho tiempo-Saludó Pacífica.

-Si de hecho. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando luchamos contra una mujer serpiente demente-Respondió Dipper al recordar ese evento pasado.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué se trata esta vez?¿Otro fantasma vengador?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Aún no lo sé con certeza, pero tampoco descarto esa posibilidad. Han pasado eventos sobrenaturales en mi nueva mansión y no estoy segura de que se pueda tratar. Si no hacemos nada al respecto, mi familia podría estar en un grave peligro y posiblemente todo el pueblo-Explicó la rubia un poco preocupada.

-Mmmm muy bién, te ayudaré-Respondió Dipper sin negarse.

-Gracias, Dip-Dijo esto antes de abrazarlo y luego apartarse de él-Pero, deberías cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Hay algo malo con lo que tengo puesto?-Preguntó el castaño al verse con las vestiduras caracterizadas por él. La gorra de pino, la camiseta roja, el chaleco azul y sus jeans azules.

-Nada. Solo que bueno, es que es una fiesta elegante y bueno…

-No, entiendo. Ahora vuelvo-Dijo Dipper sin ninguna molestia. Luego de un lapso de tiempo volvió con Pacífica con una ropa más formal (saco y corbata) y claro, con su diario número 4 y cierto equipamiento con preparativos para enfrentar a lo que sea que se encuentren-Muy bien, hagámoslo.

-*¡O por Dios! Se vé más apuesto que lo que me imaginé*-Pensó la rubia antes de que ambos empezaran a caminar directo a la nueva Mansión Northwest .

Mientras en todo ese trayecto ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio incómodo que invadía todo el recorrido. No fue hasta que estaban a unos pocos metros de la nueva Mansión Northwest.

-¿Esta es tu nueva mansión?-Preguntó Dipper al notar la edificación.

-Así es. Resulta que algunos miembros de la familia nos "ayudaron" económicamente, el resto es historia-Respondió Pacífica.

-Es más pequeña de la mansión anterior-Dijo el castaño observando cuidadosamente la mansión mientras ambos ingresaban en dicho establecimiento.

-Tampoco significa que vuelva a tener los lujos que tenía antes, pero eso ya no me interesa-Contestó la joven Northwest sin preocupación alguna-No necesito esas cosas materiales para ser feliz-Agregó la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

-Ummm ¿Pacífica? Yo…-Expresó Dipper tartamudeando un poco.

-Pacífica, gracias por llamarlo. Espero que puedas ayudarnos en lo que puedas-Dijo Preston que había llegado para recibir a su hija y al "invitado".

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver, Preston-Saludó el joven Pines formalmente (un poco confundido por su actitud, posiblemente haya cambiado pero no confía mucho en él. Después de todo, hizo un pacto en el pasado con cierto demonio triangular de un solo ojo para perjudicar a Dipper)

-El placer es mío, niño-Respondió el padre de Pacífica.

-Vaya, se lo han tomado bien-Dijo la rubia luego de ver la reacción de ambos caballeros-Volveré dentro de un rato. Tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Luego de que la chica Northwest se haya retirado por un cierto tiempo, Dipper no perdió el tiempo y era hora de interrogar a Preston por su "extraña" actitud.

-Y bien, Sr. Northwest ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo, después de que intentaste eliminarme en el pasado? La amabilidad no es un rasgo destacable de los Northwest-Preguntó el castaño con duda a su futuro suegro.

-Mire, Pines. En primer lugar, no quería eliminarte y ya hablamos de eso. En segundo lugar, he notado que no puedo interponerme entre mi hija y usted. No importa lo que haga, me he dado cuenta que tú y mi hija siempre se las arreglan para estar juntos y yo no gano nada oponiéndose. Eso y porque te necesitamos, la familia Northwest está en un grave peligro-Explicó Preston.

-Hmpt no me sorprende viniendo de usted-Contestó el joven Pines sin ninguna muestra de sorpresa-Si no te molesta, iré con Pacífica para que podamos ir a solucionar lo que sea que se trate.

-Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando, Pines.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Iba a decirte lo mismo-Respondió Dipper igualmente de desconfiado antes de retirarse del lugar.

Después de esa extraña e incómoda charla el castaño se retiró para dirigirse hacia donde posiblemente estaba la joven Northwest. Ambos lograron reencontrarse y decidieron avanzar hacia un pasillo que aparentemente los llevará hacia el sótano de la mansión.

-Dipper, esto me suena un poco a un deja vu. Mire, tu y yo buscando a un posible fantasma categoría 10. Solo que esta vez es un poco diferente-Expresó Pacífica.

-¿Qué? El hecho que ya no eres una rubia rica engreída-Dijo Dipper bromeando.

-Jaja ¡Que gracioso!-Rió la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Un momento ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el castaño al ver algo sospechoso-Debemos ir con cuidado.

Al analizar la habitación que acaban de ingresar notó algo anormal. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de raíces y plantas que brotaban del suelo y de las paredes como si fuera magia o algo así.

-Dipper ¿Qué demonios es esto? Estoy segura que esta habitación no era un jardín-Dudó la chica Northwest.

-No estoy seguro, Paz.

- _"¿QUIENES SE ATREVEN A INVADIR MI TERRITORIO? SI NO SE RETIRAN, SUFRIRÁN MI IRA_ -Amenazó una voz espectral y misteriosa amenazando a ambos adolescentes.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Otro fantasma categoría 10?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco asustada al escuchar la terrorífica voz.

-¿Qué o quién rayos eres?-Preguntó Dipper interrogando a la misteriosa voz.

Pero antes de que respondiera, todo las cosas que habían en la habitación empezó a levitar y empezaron a seguir el movimiento brusco de una ráfaga de viento. Luego de que la sala quedara completamente destruida se mostró un cuerpo fantasmal. Se trataba de un hombre un poco viejo pero no tanto, delgado y unas vestiduras de un cazador antiguo del siglo XIX, con su sombrero característico y un rifle de cacería.

- _"AGH, Siento la presencia….¡DE UN NORTHWEST!-_ Dijo el fantasma enojado al ver a la rubia apuntando a su corazón con su rifle.

-¡Déjala, monstruo!-Dijo el castaño metiéndose en el medio.

 _-¿Intentas detenerme? Ja ni siquiera puedes tocarme, muchacho-_ Dijo el fantasma cazador antes de que hiciera que los cuchillos cercanos se levitaran y luego se dirigieran hacia ambos chicos para provocarles una muerte segura, por suerte lo lograron esquivar.

-Muy bien, otro fantasma vengativo ¡Qué original!-Dijo Pacífica recordando los eventos con el otro fantasma. Pero mientras estaba diciendo esa frase de manera sarcástica, el fantasma cazador usó su rifle y logró dispararle al pecho de la rubia haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Pacífica!-Gritó el chico Pines asustalo con lo que vió y fue directo hacia el cuerpo de la chica Northwest mientras esquivaba todos los objetos materiales que le mandaba el fantasma desquiciado.

Al llegar con el cuerpo de la rubia notó que no estaba sangrando, algo ilógico sabiendo que le disparó al corazón y pudo haberla matado. Posiblemente el proyectil no era mortal, era mágico pero por una razón aún desconocida aún seguía viva pero inconsciente. Dipper tomó a Pacífica en sus brazos y decidió retirarse del lugar para evitar otro desastroso ataque del fantasma demente. Por un golpe de suerte, logró salir de la habitación y se escondió en otro cuarto de la mansión pasa dejar a la rubia en el suelo para descansar y a la vez, poder ocultarse del fantasma.

Mientras tanto, el fantasma cazador observó con detalle todo el lugar para ver si el castaño y la Northwest había escapado, pero resultó inútil. Entonces, este no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y avanzó para obtener su objetivo, doblegar a los Northwest.

Luego, en otro lugar, en el gran salón superior, donde estaban los invitados de la fiesta. Se reunieron la prestigiosa familia Northwest, tanto familiares cercanos como lejanos estaban reunidos en la gran fiesta.

-Les agradezco a todos los miembros de la familia presentes. Madre, padre, hermanos, sobrinos, tíos, tías, primos y primas, todos reunidos aquí-Dijo Preston en frente de todos los invitados.

-Agradezco ser parte de todo esto, hijo mío-Aseguró el padre de Preston.

 _-"YA LES HABÍA ADVERTIDO, NORTHWEST. ENTREGUENME LO QUE ME PERTENECE O SINO, MI IRA SE DERRAMARÁ SOBRE TODA LA FAMILIA NORTHWEST"-_ Amenazó una misteriosa voz antes de que las luces empezaran a prenderse y apagarse. Las ventanas se abrían y cerraban al igual que las puertas, algo que aterró a los invitados y empezaron a intentar escapar, pero era inútil.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Preston-Oh Dios, Pacífica y Dipper, sea lo que están haciendo, espero que encuentren la solución para esto.

-Preston ¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó Priscilla preocupada.

 _-USTEDES DOS ¡SERÁN LOS PRIMEROS!-_ Gritó el fantasma cazador apuntandoles a ambos con su rifle.

Mientras el terror inundaba el salón superior, en una habitación oculta en el piso de abajo. Pacífica finalmente empezaba a abrir los ojos y observó que estaba en otra habitación, ella se levantó y vió que Dipper estaba al frente con una cara de felicidad pero a la vez de miedo.

-¡Pacífica! Me alegra que sigues con vida-Dijo el castaño aliviado abrazando a su amiga rubia.

-AGH….Creo que estoy bien, aunque no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que sigo viva? Digo, me disparó en el pecho-Preguntó la chica Northwest notando que aún le seguía doliendo-AGH….Ahora me duele la cabeza.

-Pacífica, no te esfuerces mucho. Debes descansar-Aconsejó Dipper al ver el estado de Pacífica.

-...Tengo que hacer una cosa….Agh….Quizá él nos pueda ayudar, tengo que llamarlo-Pidió Pacífica con dificultad al levantarse del suelo.

-¿A quién? ¿De quién se trata?-Preguntó el castaño dudando.

-No te gustará si te lo dijera.

Diciendo esto, la chica Northwest se sentó en el suelo en una posición con sus piernas cruzadas y cerró sus ojos y empezó a susurrar las siguientes palabras.

 _"Corduroy Archibaldum, ego vocant, opus tuum, in conspectu hoc"_

Y así, Pacífica seguía repitiendo las palabras anteriores aumentando poco a poco su tono de voz hasta que en medio de la sala empieza a aumentar la temperatura. No mucho tiempo después, apareció fuego de color azul y estaba tomando una forma humanoide, una tanto robusta pero luego logró revelar de quién se trataba.

-¡Es el Fantasma Leñador!-Gritó Dipper asustado por la revelación

-Él prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre real...Archibald Corduroy-Intentó Pacífica calmar al castaño.

-AGH...Han pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos…...Pacifica Northwest ¿A qué se debe el llamado?-Preguntó el fantasma leñador observando a la rubia.

-Disculpa que te haya interrumpido tu descanso eterno pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Verás, resulta que hay otro fantasma que desea vengarse de los Northwest. Pensaba que tú podrías saber de quién se trata-Pidió Pacífica.

-¿Ahora que hicieron los Northwest esta vez?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Mmmm creo saber de quién se pueda tratar ¿Es un cazador?-Preguntó Archibald.

-Así es-Respondió el castaño.

-Esto es malo-Afirmó el fantasma leñador.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quien es ese fantasma?-Preguntó la rubia aún más confundida.

-(suspiro) Jamás creí que ocurriera esto pero, creo que ya es hora….Verán, como ya saben, Gravity Falls posee muchos misterios, algunos de ellos muy ocultos. Como la Guerra Civil de Gravity Falls, ese evento lo han ocultado los gobernantes y los Northwest a través de los años, por eso nadie del pueblo lo sabe, y los pocos que sabían fueron eliminados. En fin, la guerra comenzó después de la construcción de la Mansión Northwest, como saben, yo había fallecido en ese entonces y en mi otra vida logré observar todo. Mi….hermano menor, Snaider Corduroy, se prendió de ira y odio hacia el linaje Northwest por las falsas promesas de ellos y por el hecho de que ellos me hayan "matado". Snaider reunió a todos los campesinos de clase baja para derrocar la opresión de los Northwest y de la clase alta. Desgraciadamente, las noticias llegaron a los oídos de Nathaniel Northwest y este, contratando a muchos soldados entrenados del exterior de Obregón, logró establecer su línea de defensa. Se libró una sangrienta batalla por la igualdad del pueblo, Snaider era uno de los mejores rebeldes. La guerra se extendió por tres años, en este momento, el bando de Snaider estaba cerca de la victoria en su intento por asesinar a Nathaniel. Pero no lo logró y por una trampa, le dispararon por la espalda. Pero antes de morir, maldijo a la descendencia Northwest y juró que al llegar los 150 años, su ira se derramará sobre los Northwest y la descendencia morirá, dejando fin al conflicto. La maldición perdura en la actualidad-Narró Archibald al recordar lo que pudo observar en sus primeros días como fantasma.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Dijo Dipper sarcásticamente.

-Oh vaya, sabía que mi familia era mala, pero jamás pensé que era peor de lo que creí-Aseguró la rubia sorprendida-AGH-Gritó Pacífica al notar un dolor en su pecho, irónicamente en el mismo lugar donde el fantasma cazador le disparó.

-¡Pacífica! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el chico Pines asustado.

-Lo que temía….La maldición está ocurriendo-Dedujo el fantasma leñador.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Lo siento, los fantasmas no podemos involucrarnos en asuntos de otros fantasmas. Sin embargo, hay una forma que la maldición se rompa. Como saben, Snaider fue asesinado por Nathaniel Northwest, pues él le robó el amuleto de Snaider como un trofeo. Esta antigüedad fué heredada a los otros Northwest. Si logran destruir el amuleto, la maldición se terminará-Explicó Archibald.

-¿Solo tenemos que destruir un amuleto? Será sencillo-Presumió Dipper.

-No es tan fácil. Si no lo destruyen antes del atardecer, la maldición consumirá a toda la familia Northwest, sin excepción-Advirtió el fantasma-Y será mejor que se den prisa, Pacífica no se vé tan bien-Agregó Archibald a observar que la rubia se debilita en gran manera.

-Encontraremos ese amuleto y daremos fin a esta maldición-Confirmó el castaño con seriedad.

-Bien, he hecho todo lo que podía. Solo espero que Pacífica se recupere-Respondió el fantasma.

-Espere un momento ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? Pensé que odiabas a los Northwest-Preguntó Dipper.

-Si los odio y eso…..pero no todos son iguales-Dijo Archibald refiriéndose a la rubia antes de que este dejara el mundo terrenal para volver al más allá.

-Muy bien, si yo fuera un Northwest ¿Donde dejaría ese amuleto?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Dipper….creo que sé quién….tiene el amuleto…..mi abuelo-Respondió la rubia agotada ya que la maldición la consumía poco a poco.

-Resista un poco más, Pacífica. Te necesito aquí-Dijo el castaño preparando para cargar a la rubia en sus brazos y se dispuso a correr hacia el salón central de la Mansión Northwest donde posiblemente esté la familia y sin saber, el fantasma.

Mientras Dipper cargaba a la joven Northwest, cada segundo que transcurría Pacífica seguía debilitándose y las esperanzas del castaño cada vez se disminuye constantemente. Ya llegaron al salón principal donde la fiesta estaba dando lugar, pero ahora parecía un salón lleno de plantas de bosque y encontraron a una cosa peluda que estaba de espaldas comiendo salvajemente unos bocadillos. Dipper pensó en no acercarse pero la bestia se volteó hacia atrás y los observó. La criatura era una especie animal desconocida, delgada y peluda, con cuatro patas, garras y dientes, y hocico de lobo y además poseía un traje formal, algo un poco extraño.

-¡Qué demonios!-Dijo Dipper al ver a la bestia.

-Ese traje….¡ese es mi tío Richard!-Agregó la rubia sorprendida.

 _-EN EFECTO, NORTHWEST-_ Dijo Snaider, el fantasma cazador que intentó matarlos antes apareciendo en frente de los dos jóvenes- _LA MALDICIÓN ESTÁ EMERGIENDO, LOS NORTHWEST SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN LO QUE REALMENTE SON….¡MONSTRUOS!-_ Agregó el fantasma antes de que aparecieran más bestias de semejanza parecida, muchos de estos se parecen a animales del bosque solo que con apariencia más salvajes y más violentas. Criaturas con pelos, otras con plumas o escamas. Unas con alas o cuernos, en otras palabras, abominaciones.

-Creo que el único monstruo de aquí eres tú. Los Northwest son personas malas pero no todos son así. Por ejemplo, Pacífica, si ella pudo cambiar no veo porque los demás no pueden. Hasta Preston y su esposa están tratando de hacer un cambio-Intentó el joven Pines negociar con el fantasma cazador-Todo podemos cambiar, o al menos es lo que mi hermana siempre dice.

 _-ENSERIO ESTÁS DE SU LADO. HMPT ME RECUERDAS A TODOS LOS CAMPESINOS INGENUOS QUE HABÍAN CREIDO EN SUS FALSAS PROMESAS. BUENO, HOY YO NO CAERÉ EN LA MISMA MENTIRA, CREER QUE TODOS PUEDEN CAMBIAR AUNQUE SEPAS QUE EN EL FONDO QUE NO CAMBIARÁN….MUY BIEN, QUE LA MALDICIÓN COMIENCE-_ Dijo Snaider antes de que todas las bestias se lanzaran al ataque de los dos jóvenes.

Y así los Northwest convertidos se prepararon para cazar a los dos chicos. Dipper corrió lo más que podía no antes que una criatura lo golpeara y así soltara a Pacífica, los dolores de la rubia oxigenada seguían aumentando tanto así que ya no se podía levantar del suelo.

-¡Pacífica!-Gritó el castaño asustado al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

-Estaré bien….busque a mi abuelo-Respondió la chica Northwest.

Después de que le dijera eso aparecieron dos criaturas atrás del joven Pines. Uno era una criatura robusta parecida a un oso y la otra era una bestia emplumada con alas y patas de un gran ave. Pacífica al ver sus vestiduras rasgadas se dió cuenta que ambos eran sus padres. Preston era el oso y Priscilla la bestia alada. No pudiendo aguantar el dolor físico desmaya en el suelo.

-¡No Pacífica No!-Gritó Dipper angustiado mientras esquivaba los ataque de sus "suegros" convertidos.

 _-BIEN PACÍFICA, DEJA QUE LA BESTIA INTERNA SALGA DE TI, LIBERATE Y DEJA QUE LA MALDICIÓN CORRA POR TUS VENAS-_ Dijo el fantasma cazador al ver a la joven Northwest retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor insoportable.

En ese instante, la rubia empieza su transformación. Su cabello creció por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas se transformaban poco a poco en patas de felino y garras. Se le creció una cola y además su rostro cambió de manera radical que ya no era la chica que conocemos, ahora era una bestia con semejanza a un puma de 2 metros de altura.

-¡PACÍFICA!

- _ELLA YA NO ES LA MISMA…..Y CREO QUE ME VENDRÍA BIEN UN CHICO MÁS PARA MI COLECCIÓN. DE TODAS FORMAS, NO DEBO DEJAR TESTIGOS-_ Explicó Snaider antes de preparar su rifle de caza para convertir al joven Pines en otra abominación, pero este logra escapar- _¡CAPTURENLO VIVO O MUERTO!-_ Ordenó el fantasma haciendo que todas las bestias atacaran a Dipper.

Este logró huir pero recibió algunas mordidas y rasguños. Este corrió por su vida para evitar que las bestias junto al fantasma lo encontraran. Como si fuera arte de magia vió el amuleto que debía romper para poner fin a la maldición. Pero se topó con una suerte no tan agradable

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

-Tú debes ser el abuelo de Pacífica-Exclamó Dipper al ver al señor mayor, probablemente es el único que se logró salvar de la maldición por ahora-Necesito destruir el amuleto que tienes, si no me ayudas todos pagaremos las consecuencias.

-Niño, crees que voy a rendirme así de fácil. Soy un Northwest y ese fantasma no me dirá qué hacer. No es mi problema que mi antepasado lo haya asesinado hace décadas.

-Señor, por favor. ¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo, tu nieta y todos tus descendientes mueran de esta forma?-Preguntó el chico Pines

-Un pequeño sacrificio por la grandeza Northwest-Expresó el abuelo de Pacífica con arrogancia.

-Disculpa, traté de ser razonable pero tú no tienes remedio-Diciendo el castaño trató de arrancarle el amuleto a la fuerza, pero antes de acercarse al señor mayor este lo golpeó en el rostro y Dipper cae en el suelo de espaldas y se vuelve a levantar aún adolorido.

-¿Crees que por ser viejo no sé defenderme? Ja me haces reir, niño. Si deseas tanto el amuleto, tendrás que luchar por él-Dijo el señor mayor en posición de luchador.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Dipper se acercó hacia él y trató de encestar un golpe. Pero este bloquea y contraataca con otro golpe impactando con el rostro del joven. Y así, ambos luchaban por la salvación o por la perdición de los Northwest, lamentablemente, el abuelo de Pacífica lo golpeaba más y dejó al castaño tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo rayos fue eso?-Preguntó Dipper en el suelo adolorido y con una nariz sangrando levemente.

-Sencillo, he practicado varias artes marciales…..Ahora sí, tus últimas palabras-Dijo el señor mayor preparándose para machacar el cuello del castaño.

-¡DETRÁS DE TÍ!-Quiso advertirle el chico Pines al adulto mayor.

-Buen intento, pero ya he visto esto en muchas películas para saber que….-Expresó el abuelo de Pacífica antes de recibir un disparo en su espalda y caer al suelo, por alguna razón seguía vivo.

 _-CON RAZÓN SENTÍA QUE ME FALTABA UN NORTHWEST-_ Expresó Snaider apareciendo por detrás del cuerpo del viejo Northwest acompañado de varios monstruos que eran los Northwest transformados- _ES TARDE, YA CASI ES EL ATARDECER Y MI VENGANZA SE COMPLETARÁ. YA NO PUEDES ESCAPAR, MUCHACHO._

Este mandó una orden para que todos los monstruos atacarán al castaño sin piedad. Esto tomó lo primero que vió como un arma (era un bastón) Y así inicia la batalla de Dipper contra la legión de bestias. Los golpeaba en la cabeza uno por uno esquivando garras, mordidas, picotazos, entre otros ataques. El castaño se cansaba pero su deseo de salvar a la chica que amaba hacía que luchara hasta caer. El número de monstruos cada vez se reducía, algo que el fantasma cazador se sorprendió y a la vez se enfureció contra el Pines.

 _-BASTA DE JUEGOS, ES HORA QUE ENFRENTES MI VERDADERO PODER-_ Amenazó Snaider.

-Ya era hora. Pues lo único que has hecho para intentar matarme es enviar a tus secuaces a hacer tu trabajo sucio-Dijo el castaño haciendo enojar a su adversario.

En ese instante el fantasma cazador empezó a arder en llamas azules y voló hacia el cuerpo del abuelo de Pacífica que estaba en su fase de transformación de monstruo. Este logro entrar en su cuerpo y por ente, en su mente. El señor Northwest empezó a convertirse en una bestia negra grande parecida a una pantera grande en llamas azules fantasmales.

-ES HORA DE TU MUERTE, NIÑO-Expresó la bestia fantasmal dirigiéndose al joven Pines dispuesto a triturarlo en miles de pedazos de carne. Este intentó golpearlo con el bastón, pero al impacta el bastón en el cuerpo del monstruo este se rompió y la bestia solo lo golpeó y preparado para matarlo algo inesperado ocurrió.

Otro monstruo semejante en puma se lanzó al ataque de la pantera. No era nada más y nada menos que la versión monstruosa de Pacífica que aparentemente recuperó el control, la maldición ya no podía manipularla pero aún seguía en su cuerpo.

-¡Pacífica! ¡Eres tú!-Dijo Dipper felíz de ver a su amiga luchando contra su abuelo poseído y transformado en una pantera negra gigante-¡Él aún tiene el amuleto! Debemos destruirlo. Distraelo para que yo me acerque al amuleto.

Pacífica sólo ascendió con la cabeza y empezaba a atacar a la otra bestia restante con todo lo que tenía. Zarpazos, empujones, mordidas, todo se valía en este combate. Todo parecía que Pacífica iba a perder si no fuera por la intervención de Dipper con una pata de silla a golpear a la pantera gigante y esquivando sus ataques, le dio suficiente tiempo para que Pacífica se levantara y esta vez ataca al cuello y logró derribar a la bestia oscura. Pacífica de dió un zarpazo al pecho del felino negro destrozando el amuleto.

-AAHHHGGG NOOOOOO, NO PUEDO SER…..VENCIDO…..AGH…..SERÉ VENGADO….AGH….EL NORTHWEST IRÁ CONMIGO-Diciendo estas palabras la bestia oscura ardía en llamas azules pero esta vez consumieron al animal, matando así al señor mayor junto al fantasma (realmente el fantasma ya está muerto así que en realidad solo volvería al más allá)

Y así Dipper se desmayó por el cansancio debido a su esfuerzo excesivo. La versión bestia de Pacífica solo se acurrucó a su costado (sabiendo que es una criatura de 2 metros de alto) El castaño no se opuso y empezó a acariciar su cabeza haciendo que esta se durmiera, el chico Pines se durmió debido al cansancio.

Mientras que ambos se durmieran, los monstruos derrotados empezaron a volver a sus formas humanas dando fin a la maldición Northwest. Preston y Priscilla volvieron a la normalidad al igual que los demás miembros de la familia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Preston dudoso.

-Agh mi cabeza-Se quejó Priscilla.

Luego de un tiempo, ambos jóvenes despertaron. De hecho, Dipper fué el primero en despertar y lo primero que vió era que los últimos rayos del sol del día lo golpeaba en el rostro mostrando que logró con su objetivo de destruir el amuleto antes del anochecer. Luego volteó a ver que la rubia estaba a su lado acurrucado en él aunque esta se empezaba a despertar.

-¡Pacífica! Estás bien-Dijo Dipper abrazando a la rubia.

-Dipper, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, nerd.

-No hables mucho, rubia oxigenada-Respondió el castaño-A propósito ¿Cómo lograste vencer al control de la maldición?

-No estoy segura, lo único que hice fué luchar contra la fuerza y ya-Contestó Pacífica-Pero ya no importa, lo que importa es que lo logramos.

-Si, así es….Perdón por lo de tu abuelo, no lo logré salvar-Dijo el chico Pines triste por no poder hacer algo para salvar al abuelo de su amiga-De seguro era alguien importante para tí.

-Lo sé, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Bueno, ya que estamos a salvo y eso…..Tengo que preguntarte algo…..algo que debía preguntarte hace mucho tiempo….Creo que ya es el tiempo indicado para decirtelo-Expresó el castaño.

-Dime lo que debas decirme-Respondió Pacífica.

-Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si…..si...tu...y...yo...bueno….quiero decir que…..¿Si quieres ser….mi novia?-Preguntó Dipper tartamudeando y sonrojado y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó-Rayos ¿Debí decirlo o no?-Pensó el castaño preocupado.

-Pues….ya era hora que me lo pidieras…...Si….si quiero….ser tu novia-Respondió la rubia sonrojada.

Ambos sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaron poco a poco de tal manera que sus rostros se hayan acercado lo suficiente para terminar con un beso en los labios confirmando su inicio de ambos en un noviazgo oficial. Luego ambos se levantaron del suelo tomados de las manos.

-Te amo, tonto.

-Yo te amo, presumida-Diciendo esto Dipper notó que algo estaba vibrando en su pantalón, pues era su celular y estaba recibiendo una llamada-Un momento…..Aló...sí….Mabel ¿Para qué me estás llamando?...Sí ella está junto a mí ahora ¿Por?...Mmmm….Perfecto, nos vemos a las 6:30 pm….Si si tambien te quiero Mabs….adiós-Dijo el chico Pines en su conversación con su hermana con el celular.

-¿Y que quería tu hermana esta vez?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Dice que ella y Adrián quiere invitarnos a ver una película los cuatro ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Muy bien. Después de todo esto, no quiero saber nada sobrenatural por ahora-Aceptó la rubia.

-Yo tampoco. Vámonos-Dijo Dipper antes de ir junto a Pacífica hacia la salida de la Mansión Northwest (nueva), no antes de que dos personas les haya bloqueado el camino. Obviamente son Preston y Priscilla, ya que los dos tortolitos mientras se daban muestras de afecto ignoraron que gran parte de la familia Northwest los estaba observando, esto incluye a los padres de Pacífica.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Exclamó la rubia asustada.

-Podemos explicar todo esto-Agregó el chico Pines atemorizado.

-¡Escúchenme con atención, ustedes dos!…..¡Cuando salgan de aquí yo voy a!….esperar que se diviertan-Dijo Preston alzando su voz pero en la última oración lo dijo con una voz de tranquilidad.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Dijeron los novios asombrados por la reacción de su padre.

-Niño, eres valiente y te agradecemos por haber salvado a toda nuestra familia, bueno, a casi toda-Respondió Preston haciendo referencia a su padre fallecido.

-Por eso estamos agradecidos contigo, Dipper-Agregó Priscilla.

-Ahora sí, si salen ahora...Procuren volver a las 8-Pidió el señor castaño.

-Mmmm ¿Que tal a las 9?-Preguntó Pacífica intentando negociar con su padre.

-Ni un minuto después.

-¡Hecho!-Dijo la rubia abrazando a su padre ya que técnicamente "aprobó" la relación amorosa entre la rubia el joven Pines-Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño-Respondió Preston.

-Entonces creo que ya nos llevamos bien, sue…..-Dijo el castaño antes que el padre de Pacífica le hiciera una seña con sus manos y una mirada a Dipper como "Te estaré vigilando"-Bueno, algunas cosas no cambiarán.

Luego de que ambos Northwest se separaran, Dipper fué con Pacífica para que ambos se fueran de la mansión para ir al ver una película con Mabel y Adrián. A pesar que los padres de Pacífica dejaron que ella fuera novia de Dipper, Preston no confía mucho en él pero confía en Pacífica.

-Dipper, sabes una cosa. Ya somos novios y eso pero nunca tuvimos una cita formal antes-Dijo Pacífica mientras caminaban-Y las cacerías de misterios no cuentan como citas.

-Oh…...bueno, creo que empezaré a planear esas cosas-Respondió el castaño apenado por lo que acaba de decir.

Y sin muchos pretextos, ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto de reunión que la castaña le había dicho a su hermano antes. Pero esto no queda así, ya que Mabel y Adrián tuvieron unos "asuntos" mientras que Dipper y Pacífica luchaban contra un fantasma cazador malvado y sus subordinados monstruosos ¿Qué le pasó a Mabel y a Adrián en ese tiempo? Creo que eso es otra historia.

 **Créditos**

Mientras que los cuatros jóvenes se divertían, otros están con otros planes. En una mansión lejos de Gravity Falls , para ser específicos, en una oficina donde había un individuo desconocido ya que la oscuridad le tapaba el rostro. No antes que recibiera una llamada.

-Buenas

-Señor, él quiere verte-Dijo una secretaria con cabello negro corto y cuerpo bien definido.

-Muy bien, déjenos solos, por favor-Pidió el sujeto desconocido. Cuando la secretaria cerró la puerta apareció unas llamas azules que estaban formando a un sujeto que ya vimos antes-Snaider ¿Qué noticias traes?

- _Bueno, todo pasó como lo habías predicho. Todo está como lo planeaste-_ Dijo el fantasma cazador que vimos antes.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, este es mi plan-Respondió el individuo que se reveló a sí mismo como Max Maximoff-Ya hiciste tu parte. Yo me encargo del resto. Puedes volver al más allá y eso

Diciendo esto el fantasma cazador desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por si fuera poco, Max solo pones sus brazos juntos a su espalda.

-Mmmm mi viejo enemigo está aquí en Gravity Falls…..Veamos que tienes de nuevo-Presumió el chico rubio antes de soltar su risa arrogante y malvada.

 **VO ZNLI GLWL OL KFVWV. EVIVNLH HR VH XRVIGL**

 **Bueno….Ya pueden gritar como una fangirl ya que el ship es confirmado (al menos en el fic XD) Desde aquí en adelante Pacífica tendrá más participación importante en el fic.**

 **Reconozco que existen varias incógnitas en el fic pero todo a su tiempo ¿No? Si revisaron en mi perfil publiqué la confirmación de otro fanfic llamado "Bitácora 618: El Aprendiz de Bill Cipher" solo para aclarar este fic será una precuela de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" y de este fic (obvio) y empezaré a escribirlo cuando este fic llegue a su fin (porque si lo hago antes este fic se arruinaría por los spoilers)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (especialmente todos aquellos que me pedían Dipcífica aunque yo también quería XD) Recuerden que este capítulo fué trabajo mío y de mi hermano (solo en este capítulo fué con su ayuda) solo lo dijo para no "violar" los derechos de autor y los sentimientos de él. Dejen reviews si les gustó, su opinión personal, consejos y si quieren decir algo negativo por favor con respeto y con fundamentos.**

 **Antes de acabar con esto responderé a los reviews de la actualización pasada (de hecho fueron tres del mismo lector o lectora)**

 **Slaven Almos: Gracias a Dios creí que ya no seguías leyendo los fics XD. Gracias por tus mensajes positivos y si, te complacere con más Dipcifica más adelante (y a todos los lectores)**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y me despido cordialmente y nos veremos en otro capítulo de este fic o en otro de "UnderFalls". Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	9. Una Cita Casi Perfecta

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) Trayendo un nuevo episodio por así decirlo del fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano". Para que no se confundan, este episodio es un episodio paralelo a los eventos de "La Maldición Northwest". En otras palabras, el episodio anterior y este ocurren en la misma línea temporal casi al mismo tiempo, solo era para aclarar.**

 **Aparentemente las lecturas van en aumento grandemente, así que les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esto ahora y a todos los que lo están apoyando a este fic.**

 **Sin más sentimentalismos, hora de un nuevo capítulo:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido de MabelxAdrián**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 9**

 **"Una Cita Casi Perfecta"**

Era un día tranquilo en el pueblo, ya que nada anormal pasaba, o al menos no en el pueblo. El día era perfecto para relajarse un poco de las rutinas agotadoras de siempre y el chico nuevo, Adrián, sabía de lo que estoy hablando. Es su respectivo hogar fuera de la civilización estaba reorganizando su habitación y un poco la cocina para prepararse algo ligero de desayuno y luego salió de su hogar y se dirigió a un sector solitario y tranquilo del bosque.

El moreno estaba sentado en un tronco un poco alejado de su hogar en el bosque en una posición de sentado como indio, piernas cruzadas y sus manos en una postura como si se tratara de alguien practicando yoga o algo así. No fué que alguien que lo haya sorprendido inesperadamente.

-¡Hola, Adrián!  
-Oh, hola ,Mabel. Por poco pensaba que era otra criatura extraña o algo así. No te esperaba tan pronto-Respondió el moreno un poco aliviado.  
-Solo estaba de paso…...Bueno, realmente quería preguntarte que si tu quisieras…..tener una….como te lo dijo…..emmmm.  
-¿Como una cita o algo así?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.  
-Sí si algo así ¿Y qué dices?-Volvió a preguntar Mabel.  
-Mmmm suena un poco prematuro. No importa. Sí ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Adrián sin ninguna señal de oposición.

-Perfecto ¿Te parece a las 2?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Mmm así será-Respondió Adrián a favor de la salida.

-Entonces…..¿Vas a pasar por mí?

-Seguro-Contestó el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Muy bien, te veré luego-Se despidió la joven Pines antes de regresar a su respectiva cabaña para prepararse para la "cita"

-Mmmm bueno, será mejor que encuentre algo bueno para esta tarde-Dijo Adrián después de que la castaña se haya retirado del lugar. Este camino de vuelta a su casa para buscar algo para ayudarlo en su salida. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, alguien los estaba observando y no se trata de nadie bueno, este sujeto estaba escondido a unos metros de la conversación.

-Jefe, los tengo en la mira. Los seguiré-Dijo un hombre pelinegro con barba y esteroides y robusto con una toga negra por medio de un dispositivo avanzado de comunicación.

-Excelente, numero 2. Si todo sale justo como lo planeamos, todo resultará un éxito para la Organización-Respondió el sujeto con el que el hombre robusto contactó.

-Considerelo un hecho inevitable-Contestó el espía antes de cortar la comunicación y se prepara para el siguiente asalto de la Organización.

 **Introducción**

Tiempo más tarde en la cabaña de los Pines, los cuatro estaban en una conversación que ya creo que conocemos. En este momento el castaño estaba preparándose para saber en qué momento debía confesarle a cierta chica rubia o al menos esa era la intención antes de que su hermana y tíos iniciarán su discusión de lo que el chico Pines debe hacer pero al final decidieron que él lo hiciera a su manera. Cuando el joven Pines se dió cuenta que Pacífica necesitaba su ayuda contra algo sobrenatural que amenazaba a la familia Northwest, decidió ir a ayudarla. Cuando Dipper se retiró de la cabaña, sus tíos iniciaron otra conversación.

-Y bien, calabacita ¿No tienes una "cita" pendiente?-Preguntó Stan a su sobrina.

-Emmm sí pero hasta las 2 de la tarde-Respondió la castaña.

-No quiero arruinar el momento pero es mediodía-Interrumpió Ford.

-¿Mediodía?...¡MEDIODÍA! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡VOY TARDE! NO SÉ QUÉ USAR, TENGO QUE PEINARME, TENGO QUE ARREGLARME-Gritó la joven Pines apresurada ya que según ella se está atrasando, así que corrió hacia el segundo piso para cambiarse y arreglarse. Mientras tanto, los hermanos deciden hablar.

-Vaya ¿Desde cuando ellos dejaron de ser niños?-Preguntó Stan.

-Si, ahora ambos tienen sus típicos problemas de hormonas. Ya sabes, lo natural-Dijo Ford antes de dejar un suspiro

-Si, cada vez nos hacemos más viejos-Agregó el ex-Señor Misterio antes de notar el gesto de preocupación de su hermano-Seis Dedos ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco preocupado…¿Es por los niños, cierto?

-Un poco sí. Dipper me ha hablado sobre unas personas sádicas, asesinas con togas negras que nos están observando. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Stanley. Si es lo que sospecho, me temo que estamos en un gran peligro-Explicó el antiguo autor de los diarios.

-Por ahora, solo preocupémonos por la seguridad de los niños. Pero no bajaremos la guardia-Respondió Stan apoyando a su hermano antes que fuera interrumpido porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta-Iré yo

Cuando Stan estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la cabaña, abrió esta y se topó con un chico moreno con una camiseta verde, una chaqueta negra de motociclista, unos jeans y tennis blancos. Ya saben de quién se trata.

-Saludos, Sr. Pines. ¿Mabel está en casa? Ella me dijo que viniera a recogerla-Preguntó Adrián.

-¡YA VOY!-Dijo la joven Pines desde su habitación antes de ir rápidamente hacia la salida de la cabaña.

-Muy bien, cuidense. Y chico, te estaré vigilando-Expresó Stan antes de dejar a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Y bien, Adrián ¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntó Mabel a su amigo. Ella tenía como vestidura una blusa un poco extravagante, unos jeans azules claros y unos zapatos blancos.

-Wow te ves muy hermosa-Pensó Adrián antes de hablar y lo que dijo fué un poco diferente-Bien

-Emmm gracias ¿Y adónde iremos?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Creí que tu planeaste la cita…..No importa…¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

-Claro, vamos-Respondió la joven Pines.

-Muy bien, tomaremos un empujón-Expresó el moreno antes de darle a Mabel un casco de motociclista y él se puso otro de color negro-Suba-Agregó el chico de ojos verdes antes de subirse en su moto (sí, él tiene una moto)

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una moto?

-Sí, tengo mi licencia de aprendiz, así que no soy de los jóvenes locos que andan en sus autos creyendo que la calle es una pista de carreras. Ya sabrás cómo terminan. Pero para mi edad, soy un buen conductor-Explicó Adrián preparando la moto para iniciar el viaje para que luego Mabel subiera en la moto detrás del moreno-Agárrate de mí para que no te caías.

-¿Así?-Preguntó la castaña abrazandolo por la cintura para que tuviera firmeza a la hora del paseo.

-Emmm sí, así está bien-Respondió el moreno rápidamente con un leve sonrojo.

Luego de que Adrián usara las llaves del vehículo para encender el motor, este empieza a conducir hacia el destino en común, el centro comercial. De hecho, no fué un viaje muy largo y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a su destino, el centro comercial. Luego ambos empezaron a bajarse del vehículo.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido-Aseguró Mabel.

-Y eso que use una velocidad regular. Aunque en realidad, el lugar no estaba muy lejos-Respondió Adrián usando su lógica.

-¡MABEL!

-¡Chicas!-Saludó la castaña que había observado a sus mejores amigas Candy y Grenda que estaban en la entrada del centro comercial. Ella se reunió con sus amigas con un abrazo.

-"No puede ser, debe ser una broma"-Pensó el castaño manteniéndose distanciado de la reunión femenina para no ser descortés según su opinión. Mientras tanto con las chicas.

-Mabel, que bueno verte de nuevo. Te habías perdido por mucho tiempo-Expresó Candy.

-Y veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, Mabel-Agregó Grenda cuando observó al chico moreno.

-Oh él….Bueno...Él es mi amigo, Adrián-Respondió la joven Pines tartamudeando un poco-Adrián, ellas son mis mejores amigas, Candy y Grenda.

-Mmmm muy buen, gusto de conocerlas-Saludó Adrián.

-El placer es de nosotras-Respondió Grenda.

-Kanojo wa totemo kōundesu (Ella tiene mucha suerte)-Agregó la chica de los lentes en japonés para que el moreno no se diera cuenta, pero….

-Arigatō, sō omou (Gracias, eso creo)-Respondió el chico de ojos verdes un poco confuso-¿Eres japonesa?

-Tengo familia japonesa-Respondió Candy.

-En mi instituto me enseñaron a hablar en japonés, y luego aprendí por mi cuenta-Comentó Adrián-Y bien, Mabel ¿Que tal si vamos a comer? Si desea ellas nos pueden acompañar.

-Mis mejores amigas y mi no….amigo ¡Suena bien!¡Vamos!-Exclamó la castaña alegre como siempre.

-"Esperaba que fuera UNA CITA solo con ella. Bueno, destino, hoy me jugaste una broma cruel"-Pensó el moreno.

Mientras que el grupo de los cuatro jóvenes se dirigía a un restaurante cercano, alguien no desviaba su mirada en ellos, no era nada más y nada menos que un encapuchado (el que apareció antes de la intro) que se limitó a esperar el momento exacto y en la hora exacta para preparar su próximo ataque.

Luego, en un restaurante de comida rápida, las chicas ordenaron unas deliciosas hamburguesas con refrescos y papas fritas. En cambio, Adrián solo ordenó una ensalada y unas papas fritas, muchas papas. Las chicas no discutieron la extraña forma de alimentarse del aparente "novio" de Mabel. La castaña narró a Candy y a Grenda cómo conoció al moreno (eventos del episodio 4), mientras ella narraba, Adrián se limitaba a pensar y mantenerse distante, eso fué notorio por la castaña y sus amigas, estas últimas no comentaron nada pero Mabel no se hizo de los brazos cruzados y decidió levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió a un lugar donde Adrián y ella pudieran hablar a solas. Aparentemente, el moreno comprendió el lenguaje corporal de su amiga y la acompañó. Candy y Grenda no hicieron nada al respecto, ya que de seguro se trataba de algo personal.

Cuando la chica Pines y el chico de los ojos verdes llegaron a ese lugar privado, la castaña tenía una mirada de desaprobación y decidió hablar primero.

-Adrián ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece que no te llevas bien con Candy y Grenda.

-No es eso, Mabel….Al contrario, ellas me agradan. Solo que…...mmm….no soy muy sociable con las personas. La soledad ha sido mi compañera por mucho tiempo.

-Así que eres antisocial-Afirmó Mabel.

-Asocial, es completamente diferente. Podría aclararte la diferencia entre ambos términos pero no es relevante, eso creo-Corrigió el moreno.

-Mmm no estoy seguro de eso último, pero creo que es hora de que te empieces a acostumbres. No puedes estar solo sin amigos por toda tu vida ¿Y que piensan tus padres acerca de eso?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Hmpt cuando los vuelva a ver se los preguntaré-Respondió Adrián sarcásticamente y a la vez molesto pero estaba tranquilo a pesar de ese comentario.

-Oh lo siento.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Ahora volviendo al tema, trataré de ser más sociable de ahora en adelante-Respondió el moreno.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-Gritó la joven Pines de alegría dando un pequeño salto-Volvamos donde están Candy y Grenda antes de que…-Dijo la castaña antes de que fuera interrumpida por algo inesperado. Se trataba de una "explosión" en el restaurante que impactó sobre todos los presentes. Todos cayeron en el suelo, algunos se recuperaron rápido y salieron huyendo. Cuando Mabel y Adrián se levantaron y decidieron buscar a las chicas que por cierto, estaban bien pero en el suelo. Luego de que Candy y Grenda se reincorporaron de la aparente explosión notaron algo raro en la zona origen de esta. Apareció un hombre robusto pelinegro y con una barba estilo "candado", esteroides y con una vestidura negra tipo toga, la misma vestidura de los miembros de la Organización.

-¡Qué demonios!-Dijo Mabel asustada al ver al sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el moreno poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Muy bien, hora de las formalidades. Soy Veltron, número 2, supongo que ustedes saben de la existencia de una organización ¿Me equivoco?-Preguntó el hombre robusto.

-No me interesa, dejenlas en paz-Exigió el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Y quién me va a obligar?¿Tú? Ja, no estás a mi nivel-Dijo Veltron mofándose del joven.

-Entonces no te molestarias en pelear si, según tu criterio, tu "ganarías" este combate-Dijo Adrián con una pose retadora para desafiar a su oponente.

-Jaja y creí que este trabajo iba a ser tan fácil-Expresó el hombre barbudo antes de extender sus manos de lado a lado para invocar su arma (una habilidad especial de todos los miembros de la temible Organización) que consistía en dos guantes metálicos y grandes con la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza física drásticamente, probablemente fué la causa de la supuesta explosión-Muy bien, que venga.

 **(Introducir watch?v=JQDh5YmymWE &t=1227s)**

Y así empieza el duelo entre el chico moreno contra el sujeto desquiciado cuyo plan era matar a los jóvenes. El adulto musculoso empezó a usar sus puños metálicos con la intención de acabar con su rival, pero el ha subestimado a Adrián. Esto debido a que el moreno esquivaba los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Estoy notando tu problema, usas solo fuerza bruta. Si hablamos de técnica, inteligencia y estrategia, bueno, ni hablemos-Exclamó el moreno mientras esquivaba los golpes sin mucha dificultad para luego iniciar su contraataque. Consistía en golpes y patadas rápidas hacia Veltron, pero por su postura física, los golpes y patadas no eran muy efectivas. Eso permitió que su oponente lo atrapara por el cuello para luego tirarlo al suelo dejándolo desprevenido y vulnerable a un ataque. Adrián quedó bastante lastimado por aquello e incapaz de levantarse a tiempo antes que él llegara.

-Jaja te advertí que el resultado sería inevitable….Ahora sí ¿Últimas plegarias?-Preguntó Veltron antes de preparar el golpe final que podría acabar con la vida del moreno.

-Aceptaré mi destino como un verdadero guerrero

Diciendo esto, Adrián solo cerró los ojos para recibir su destino. Pero antes de todo este drama, las chicas no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, sino que Candy le tiró un vaso de vidrio en la cabeza del musculoso y Grenda lo derribó gracias a su fuerza bruta, además de que Mabel sacó de su bolso pequeño su confiable garfio volador y atrapa al atacante.

-¿Pero qué demonios? AAARRRGGGGG-Gritó Veltron destruyendo la cuerda que lo aprisionó por un momento y notó que Adrián se levantó y las chicas lo cubrían, estas con una pose de combate listas para detener al hombre barbudo-No voy a luchar con esta escuelita.

-Será mejor que no nos subestimes-Dijo Candy antes de que realizara una patada de kárate cuando el miembro de la Organización estaba desprevenido. Luego Grenda lo golpeó en el estómago para dejarlo sin aire para después recibir un golpe en la cara de parte le Mabel. Como toque final, Adrián se tomó las molestias de darle el golpe final que acabaría con la batalla.

 **(Fin del soundtrack)**

-AGH….Nada mal para ser jóvenes de 15 años. No significa que han ganado del todo. Estrella Fugaz, tú solamente has ganado la batalla, pero la guerra la ganaremos nosotros, la ORGANIZACIÓN-Dijo el caballero antes de retirarse en una nube de humo, o sea, desapareció.

-¡Un momento! La guerra ¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Grenda.

-Significa que no será la última vez que los veamos. Eso es-Aseguró Adrián.

-Aún no lo entiendo ¿Qué quieren estos sujetos de mi familia?-Preguntó Mabel un poco asustada.

-Para ser sincero, no lo sé-Respondió el moreno sin más rodeos.

-Amiga, creo que será mejor irnos. Tenemos unos asuntos familiares pendientes, nos veremos luego-Se despidió Candy de su amiga Mabel y de Adrián.

-Está bien, adiós chicas-Exclamó la castaña despidiéndose de sus amigas con un abrazo, luego las chicas abrazaron al moreno que por cierto, para él era raro ya que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero antes de que el abrazo terminará una de ellas le susurró algo en el oído.

-De nada-Dijo Candy en el oído de Adrián para que nadie mas escuchara. Como si ella le hiciera un favor de dejarlos solos.

Luego de esa despedida, salieron del restaurante destrozado y Candy y Grenda se fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras que la pareja se quedaron solos por un tiempo.

-Je, veo que te divertiste ¿No?-Preguntó Adrián-Realmente creí que iba a ser una mejor cita. Usualmente, las citas no terminan con una batalla mortal ¿O sí?

-Aunque no lo creas, he tenido peores-Aseguró Mabel-Oye ¿Y tu moto?

-Creo que se destruyó durante la pelea. Por suerte tiene garantía-Afirmó el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Uff bueno. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar como el cine, solos tu y yo?-Preguntó la chica Pines.

-Mmm pensándolo bien. Tienes razón, no sería nada mal ser más sociable, en otro momento iremos solo tú y yo.

-¿Y bien, a quienes quieres invitar?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Que tal al par de tortolitos que conocemos?-Dijo el moreno refiriéndose a Dipper y Pacífica.

-¿Una cita doble? Genial, ahora mismo llamaré a Dipper-Exclamó Mabel sacando su dispositivo electrónico móvil para llamar a su hermano.

Y así concluye la narración paralela de la Maldición Northwest ¿Quién dice que solo Dipper tiene aventuras y luchas sobrenaturales? Eso creo.

 **Créditos**

Cuando cierta chica asiática llegó a su residencia fué caminando directo a su habitación. Cuando entró en ella notó algo raro, había un papel en su cama. Lo más extraño era su contenido, tenía una nota en su interior.

" _Candy Chiu:_

 _Te he observado por un largo tiempo. He notado algo muy inusual en tí y creo que conozco el motivo. Debemos conversar para aclarar tus dudas, pero lamentablemente no puede ser aún, no es el tiempo adecuado. Solo deseo notificarte que dentro de otro tiempo recibirás otra nota del mismo escritor. No le digas nada de esto a nadie. Todo se relevará a su respectivo tiempo, lo único que vas a hacer por ahora es guardar el secreto"_

Candy al leer esto parecía una locura total pero no parecía nada grave así que simplemente lo ignoró sin saber que esa nota sería parte de un plan siniestro y que esta vez, no se trataba de la Organización.

 **MZWZ VH OL JFV ZKZIVMGZ HVI**

 **YAAAAAAAA ERA HORA DE QUE ACTUALIZARA DESDE…..Ok bueno pero tampoco era para tanto, creyeron que había muerto pero no, aquí estoy. Disculpas por la tardanza pero el atraso fue por varias razones: Estudios, fallas de internet, de inspiración, etc. Pero tranquilos, aquí está.**

 **Hablando de fics, estoy planeando en un proyecto importante que se me ocurrió. Empezaré a escribir un fanfic de la saga de Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney, donde se enfatizará en unos casos bastantes riesgosos para el abogado y su compañera leal (Por cierto, shippearé la pareja de Phoenix x Maya) Posiblemente el proyecto iniciará dentro de poco aunque no estoy seguro cuando exactamente, solo espero que les guste el nuevo fic por venir.**

 **Y muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews y todo eso.**

 **Antes de finalizar de una vez por todas, responderé a los reviews de la actualización pasada:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Gracias por todo esto. Por cierto, creo que sabes que me gusta agregar cosas inesperadas (de hecho algunas no son planeadas son improvisadas XD pero son igualmente de satisfactorias)**

 **alphaprimus: Jejejeje yo pensé lo mismo cuando escribí esa parte.**

 **Slaven Almos: Gracias por tu apoyo y claro, mi hermano te saluda desde aquí. Además, espero que sigas apoyando este fic je.**

 **LadyMJMcCartney: Jejejeje de hecho siempre hubo Dipcífica solo que hasta ahora se confirma y sí, estoy de acuerdo con el Madrián o Adribel (como quieras llamarlo aunque me gustó más Madrián XD) Y además, los hermanos son unos genios, de hecho, te manda saludos.**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este fic o de "UnderFalls"**

 **¡PROTESTO!**

 **O en otro del futuro fic….Hasta luego, queridos lectores y lectoras**


	10. La Fiesta de la Mansión McGucket

**Hace mucho tiempo, en un escritorio muy muy lejano. Un escritor promedio ha concluido su año lectivo y ahora se ha dedicado a empezar a continuar con una legendaria historia que aún no ha terminado. El escritor se ha dedicado a terminar lo que empezó. Ese misterioso escritor se desconoce su nombre, pero su alias es muy conocido, lo conocen como "ReaderandWriter9000" y empezó a continuar con la historia "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano"**

 **Ne solo queria hacer una introducción un poquito épica XD. Aquí volvemos con esta gran historia. Este capítulo marca la mitad de la primera temporada de este fic. Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero ahora que no tengo muchos compromisos puedo continuar con esto. Sí , sé que ya lo mencioné antes pero era necesario repetirlo una vez más.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más interrupciones ¡Que inicie este capítulo!**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido Dipcífica y MabelxAdrián**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 10**

 **"La Fiesta de la Mansión MCGucket"**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el último ataque de la misteriosa organización. Para variar, nos enfocaremos en una sala de reuniones donde habían unas diez sillas juntas a una gran mesa central. En cada silla estaba ocupada por una persona con una toga negra sin usar la capucha, solo uno de ellos usaba capucha (Ese es el Misterioso Encapuchado) que estaban en una discusión seria.

-Esto es inaceptable. Los Pines y sus amigos son más fuertes de lo que creíamos-Aseguró Veltron, aquel sujeto que se encargó del último ataque contra los Pines (capítulo 9)

-¡Mejor cállate, Veltron! Por tus incompetencias casi le revelas a todo el pueblo la existencia de nuestra organización secreta ¿Entiendes el término "secreta"?-Criticó un joven con pelo café oscuro y piel clara.

-Ja….Y tú pudiste hacerlo mejor ¿No, Kaze?-Preguntó el hombre musculoso con un tono burlesco.

-Ah hombres, siempre discuten por estupideces-Dijo una mujer rubia con ojos azules de físicamente atractiva-Sabía que tenía que encargarme de esos mocosos insolentes.

-Ustedes solo piensan en la fuerza bruta. Debemos usar nuestro intelecto. Cosa que Veltron no entiende-Agregó un hombre pelinegro largo con un ojo cibernético.

-Exacto….¡Oye Qué!-Gritó Veltron confundido por su bajo coeficiente intelectual.

-¡BASTA! Dejen de discutir por cosas insignificantes-Aseguró el hombre con cabellos blancos, delgado y alto con su gran toga negra y usó su tono elegante y tranquilo-Todo está saliendo como lo planeado, estamos dándole a los Pines exceso de confianza sin que ellos se den cuenta que nuestro dios se está despertando lentamente y cada vez sus poderes aumentan. Cuando eso pase, nuestro deber será hacer que él tenga un poder inimaginable. Algo que la humanidad nunca haya visto. Para eso debemos seguir con nuestro complejo plan. Los Pines aún tienen muchas cosas que podemos sacarle provecho sin que se den cuenta-Explicó el jefe de la Organización-Tú, número 10, explica la información relevante que has conseguido para el siguiente asalto-Ordenó al Encapuchado. Este, sin decir nada, se levantó al frente de todos los miembros presentes.

-Caballeros y damas, la siguiente información será relevante para nuestro siguiente encargo. Esta noche habrá un evento en la famosa Mansión del Viejo MCGucket. Un nuevo evento que él realiza una vez al año invitando a todo el pueblo sin importar la clase social. Logré confirmar que el pino Dipper Pines, la estrella fugaz Mabel y la llama Pacifica Northwest asistirán a este evento sin mencionar que los lentes es el anfitrión. Posiblemente la gran mayoría de los símbolos estarán presentes en esta celebración. Una oportunidad única para poder acabar con ellos-Afirmó el misterioso individuo.

-¡Idiota! No era que los necesitamos vivos-Preguntó un joven con cabello negro y un poco velludo.

-No he solicitado su opinión personal, Wolfskin. Además, dije acabar con ellos, nunca dije matarlos. Volviendo con el tema, la misión consistirá en que alguien de nosotros asistirá al evento de manera encubierta y disimulada para no levantar sospechas y en el momento adecuado….Se cometerá el hecho-Explicó el Encapuchado.

-El tema a tratar será quién será el voluntario para llevar a cabo esta misión-Agregó el hombre de cabellera blanca.

-Si no es mucha molestia, quizá yo….-Dijo Xairon antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera.

-Tu grandísima estupidez arruinó con otro de nuestros planes. Debe ser alguien con un bajo perfil-Aconsejó una joven con pelo morado con un mechón que le tapaba un ojo.

-Oye amigos, relájense. Le estamos dando tantas vueltas a un simple asunto, a una simple tarea que cualquiera puede completar. Por eso me ofrezco a ser el siguiente atacante de esta misión-Dijo un adolescente pálido pelirrojo con un estilo pelopincho con un tono relajado y vago.

-Por favor, compadre. Tú no sabes el significado de "perfil bajo" y menos de "trabajo"-Dijo Wolfskin molestando.

-Vaya, lobito, me interesa tu sentido de la sutileza, y tú eres el menos indicado para esto. El punto es que soy la mejor opción en este momento, y veo que no tienen muchas alternativas-Dijo el joven presumido.

-Mmmm supongo que nadie se opone a mi decisión de enviarlo para completar satisfactoriamente esta encomienda-Preguntó el jefe de la Organización retóricamente-Muy bien, número 7, tú serás el siguiente obstáculo para los Pines.

-Jajaja muy bien. Pero no les prometo nada, haré lo mejor que pueda-Aseguró el pelirrojo arrogantemente-Nos vemos, nenas-Coqueteó el adolescente pálido hacia las únicas dos miembros femeninos de dicha organización antes de desaparecerse en una nube negra de humo.

-Payaso-Dijo una de ellas molesta por lo que este dijo.

 **Introducción**

Han pasado ya varios días desde la doble cita de nuestros protagonistas. Como había mencionado el Encapuchado, este día era especial ya que el Viejo MCGucket invitó a todo el pueblo a una fiesta anual en su mansión y los gemelos misterio no eran la excepción. En esa misma mañana, Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica y Adrián estaban en el centro comercial del pueblo para comprar unas nuevas vestimentas para la ocasión. O al menos ese era la intención de las chicas, los chicos solo les estaban acompañando. Mientras la castaña y su amiga rubia están en tienda en tienda probando varios vestidos, el chico de la gorra de pino y el moreno se limitan a observarlas.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto cuando se trata de compras?-Preguntó Dipper retóricamente.

-La paciencia es una virtud. Qué mejor manera de incrementar la paciencia que llevando a una dama de compras-Respondió Adrián sin muchos rodeos.

-Pues ya han pasado como unas cinco horas en todas las tiendas-Dijo el castaño un poco cansado.

-Mmmm en realidad, las mujeres son un misterio sin resolver para todos nosotros los hombres-Aseguró el moreno reflexionando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece este?-Preguntó Mabel saliendo del vestidor con un vestido de color escarlata.

-Te ves bien, Mabel-Respondió el joven Pines halagando a su hermana. Mientras que el chico moreno solo trataba de desviar su mirada por su obvio sonrojo.

-...Bueno yo….creo que te ves linda…,Mabel...-Dijo Adrián tartamudeando al contemplar la belleza de su amiga cercana.

-Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte-Respondió la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y mi comentario no valió?-Preguntó Dipper a sí mismo.

-Mabel ¿Estás segura de esto? No lo sé, estoy un poco avergonzada-Dijo Pacífica mientras estaba dentro del vestidor.

-Vamos, Paz. Solo estamos tus amigos más cercanos y tu novio presente. Sal de ahí, solo queremos ver como te ves con tu nuevo vestido-Exclamó la castaña.

-Creo que cambié de opinión. Creo que me probaré otro.

-Al menos podemos observar como te queda ese-Pidió la chica Pines.

-(suspiro) Muy bien-Diciendo esto salió de su vestidor para revelar a cierta chica rubia con un vestido blanco con unos pequeños detalles dorados como si se tratara de la época helenística, el vestido iniciaba desde los hombros hasta los tobillos-Mmmm siento que debería cambiarme.

-No lo creo…..te ves hermosa-Respondió su nuevo novio Dipper.

-Dipper ¿Por qué siempre eres tan adorable conmi…? Agh no de nuevo con las frases cursis de pareja-Dijo Pacífica antes de recriminarse a sí misma.

-¿Que tienen de malo las frases cursis?-Preguntó Mabel con ojos de felicidad.

-No es mi estilo, amiga-Respondió la rubia sin darle varias vueltas al asunto.

-La entiendo, estamos en un lugar público. Si quieren estar acaramelados traten de estar en un lugar más….privado, y si desean….-Expresó Adrián seriamente pero con una sonrisa pícara solo para molestar a la pareja joven.

-¡Ya diste mucha información, Adrián!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacífica al mismo tiempo sonrojados por la vergüenza.

-Pero si es un proceso natural del ciclo de la vida-Respondió el moreno confuso.

-Adrián, hay cosas que no se deben comentar en este momento-Interrumpió la castaña apenada.

-Entiendo. Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué ustedes decidieron comprar un vestido nuevo a estas alturas? Supongo que Dipper tiene la misma pregunta-Preguntó Adrián con detenimiento.

-¿No te lo dije? Bueno, esta noche el viejo MCGucket invitó a todo el pueblo a una fiesta en su mansión. Quiero probar algo nuevo-Respondió Mabel-Y Pacífica se ofreció en acompañarme.

-Era solo porque necesitaba un vestido nuevo. No porque me preocupas-Agregó la rubia ocultando su lado amistoso.

-Pero si tienes una gran colección de vestidos-Contradijo el castaño pensativo.

-No me lleves la contraria, Dipper Pines-Contestó la joven Northwest un poco violenta.

-Mencionó tu nombre completo, Dipper. Yo que tu me preocuparia-Recomendó el moreno un poco intimidado pero firme.

-...¿Y qué esperamos? No tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche-Dijo Dipper con la intención de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Tienes razón, pagaremos los vestidos y luego iremos a casa para alistarnos-Afirmó la castaña.

Luego de eso, se hizo como se planeó, pagaron dichos nuevos vestidos y se dirigieron a la cabaña donde los gemelos Pines residían durante el verano. Mientras las chicas estaban preparándose, los chicos solo conversaban entre ellos antes de que ellas terminaran de arreglarse.

-Mmmm interesante, hace tiempo que no te veo investigando las anomalías de este pueblo-Preguntó Adrián analizando detenidamente los últimos acontecimientos.

-He estado en unas cosas un poco más….importantes-Contestó Dipper recordando que ha estado en unas citas con cierta rubia.

-Es Pacífica ¿Cierto?...Bueno, lo que me interesa es que la famosa "Organización" atacó recientemente a mí y a Mabel. Ahora se están complicando las cosas y no es un buen momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas…..como te lo digo...un tanto insignificantes-Explicó el moreno fríamente como siempre mientras se cruzaba los brazos y cerrando los ojos seriamente.

-¡Qué! ¡Estar con mi novia no es insignificante! Yo no he dicho nada en contra de lo que hay entre mi hermana y tú-Contradijo el castaño elevando la voz un poco molesto.

-Escucha, Dipper. No me estoy oponiendo a que ustedes salgan. Después de todo, ustedes dos se han esforzado mucho para que su relación amorosa fuera posible. Pero en todo caso, estamos en una situación complicada, la organización quiere algo de ustedes y solo actúan como si nada estuviera pasando-Respondió el chico de los ojos verdes..

-Mire, Adrián. Lo único que quiero esta noche en esa fiesta es pasar el tiempo con Paz, trataremos con la Organización en otro momento. Deberías relajarte al menos esta noche. Hazlo, no por mí, sino por Mabel. Ella enserio quiere disfrutar al máximo esta noche-Aseguró el castaño.

-Tienes razón, Dipper. (suspiro) En realidad, es difícil acostumbrarse a las nuevas costumbres. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas de "diversión", me han enseñado una disciplina bastante estricta-Respondió el moreno un poco melancólico.

-Aunque, por otro lado, tienes razón. No bajemos la guardia, no niego la posibilidad que un miembro de la organización aparezca-Dijo Dipper sin olvidarse de su personalidad un poco paranoica. Muy bien, ya casi debemos arreglarnos...así que, te veo luego-Diciendo esto, el castaño se retiró y se fué a otra habitación para cambiarse. Adrián, por otro lado, volvió a su casa para arreglarse para la noche.

Ha pasado unas horas y ya todos estaban listos, en la cabaña estaban reunidos la familia Pines.

-Bien, niños, creo que se acerca la hora-Dijo Stan que estaba arreglando un poco su corbatín.

-No estoy acostumbrado a ir a este tipo de actividades, pero se trata de mi viejo amigo, debería ir a verlo. No lo he visto desde que viajamos por el mar-Dijo Ford con un elegante smoking con corbata.

-Les aseguro que se van a divertir como nunca-Aseguró Mabel con alegría como siempre.

-De eso estoy de acuerdo-Agregó Dipper igualmente un poco emocionado.

-Deberíamos irnos, torpes. Si no llegamos a tiempo, nos quedaremos sin espacio-Interrumpió cierta rubia con su nuevo hermoso vestido.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero creo que nos hace falta alguien-Dijo el chico Pines pensativo.

-No hace falta nadie, es hora-Respondió el moreno que acaba de llegar a la cabaña de los Pines.

En eso, sin muchas preguntas, los seis chicos presentes se dirigieron hacia la antigua Mansión Northwest que ahora le pertenecía al millonario viejo McGucket. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a todos los habitantes del pueblo, o al menos, la gran mayoría. Luego, todos entraron al interior de la magnifica mansión con algunos cambios.

-Esta mansión es más grande por dentro que por fuera-Afirmó Ford sorprendido.

-Me alegra que la vida de McGucket haya mejorado desde que vinimos aquí-Dijo Dipper.

-Muy buenas noches a todos-Saludó el anfitrión de la fiesta que había recuperado gran parte de su cordura-Estoy alegre que todo el pueblo haya aceptado la invitación…..¡Ahora, es hora de celebrar hasta morir!-Gritó McGucket antes de tirar una mesa ya que parecía muy formal y bueno, aún tenía sus raíces de campesino.

Nadie se opuso y todos empezaron a hacer un enorme desorden como lo que hicieron el la ex-mansión Northwest. Esto era el término "diversión" para todos los presentes.

-Creí que iba a ser algo más….formal-Dijo Dipper antes de que su hermana lo atacara con ponche. Este no le importo y contraatacó con unos bocadillos que habían cerca.

-Stanley ¿No sientes que esta fiesta está un poco…..?-Preguntó Ford antes que su hermano lo interrumpiera tirándole un poco de chocolate-...No preguntaré.

-No me extrañaría que fuera así. De haber sabido con certeza, no hubiera traído ropa muy formal-Dijo Adrián esquivando todo lo que lanzaban los pobladores del pueblo presentes en la fiesta.

-¡Sabía que tenía que cambiarme el vestido!-Gritó Pacífica antes de correr para que su vestido nuevo no se manchara con nada.

Mientras todos reían y disfrutaban de la celebración (lo opuesto que hicieron los Northwest hace unos años atrás) Había un individuo camuflado entre los invitados espiando a los gemelos Pines. Creo que ya sabemos de quién se trata.

-Muy bien, disfruten de la fiesta ¡Porque será la últi…! AUCH-Gritó el joven pelirrojo antes que recibiera el impacto de una mesa.

-Ups...lo siento, chico-Se disculpó el musculoso Varonil Dan quién se le fué un poco la mano.

-Nnnnrrrgggg auch….Esto será interesante-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo maléficamente.

Ya habían pasado un tiempo y todos la estaban pasando bien. Eran unas pocas horas antes de la medianoche cuando el DJ de la fiesta decidió hablar y parar por un momento la música ruidosa.

-Muy bien, esta noche ha sido un enorme éxito. Pero aún no hemos terminado ¡Que se preparen las parejas! Pues es hora de dejar que el "amor" llegue esta noche-Dijo el DJ antes de usar su panel de control para poner una melodía tranquila y romántica (Se lo dejo a su criterio)

-Pacífica ¿Me darías el honor?-Dijo Dipper a su querida novia antes de hacer una reverencia como todo un buen caballero.

-Mmmm si claro-Respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de eso, el castaño le tomó la mano a su pareja y ambos empezaron con su elegante vals. Dipper rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Pacífica y ella le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él. Aunque no se note, la joven Northwest estaba felíz por dentro, pues recordó cuando ambos bailaron hace unos años. Se notaba que Dipper había mejorado, pues antes ella tenía que guiarlo, pero ahora parece al revés. Ambos tenían sus rostros muy cerca. Aunque ya son pareja, ambos tenían un pequeño sonrojo.

-Has mejorado, demasiado-Respondió Pacífica.

-Gracias por notarlo-Dijo el castaño sin perder la elegancia de su baile.

-Esto se siente bien. Esto me recuerda a nuestro primer baile-Recordó la rubia.

-Je si, también lo recuerdo.

-Hmpt, bien. Aún así, no significa que me gusta hacer esto en pleno público-Dijo Pacífica sin dejar su personalidad tsundere.

-Sí si, tambien te amo-Expresó el chico Pines, pues comprendía las indirectas de su novia.

Mientras ellos bailaban, otra pareja los observaba con felicidad.

-¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Tengo ganas de tomarles unas fotos!-Dijo Mabel con alegría.

-Si lo haces, Pacífica te mataría-Expresó Adrián con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno…...verlos a ellos me dieron ganas de….bailar….con alguien-Exclamó la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-Mmmm ¿Alguien? Si quieres puedo llamar al tal Gide…-Respondió el moreno.

-Emmm no…..¡Quiero bailar…..contigo!-Contradijo la chica Pines sonrojada.

-¿Con...migo? Lo siento, pero bailar no es lo mí….Ahhh-Dijo Adrián un poco nervioso (Es la primera vez que se siente así) antes que ella lo tomara de la mano y llevándoselo a la zona de baile.

-Vamos, será divertido. Además, puedo enseñarte-Expresó Mabel tomando los brazos del moreno y poniéndolos en su cintura. El chico de los ojos verdes solo tomó las manos de la castaña y las puso alrededor de su cuello-Así está bien. Ahora, sigueme.

Diciendo esto la nueva "pareja" se unió a la elegante coreografía. Adrián intentaba seguirle los pasos a la chica Pines, no lo hacía mal en realidad. La castaña enfoca su mirada en los ojos de su compañero de baile.

-(Mantén la calma, es solo un baile, no significa nada en realidad, o sí. Bueno, como me vé creo que se trata de otra cosa. Solo sigue el ritmo y todo saldrá bien)-Pensó el moreno con su seriedad de siempre-Mabel…..me siento un poco….extraño.

-(suspiro) Sabía que no tenía que forzarte si no querías. Si quieres puedes….-Dijo la chica Pines un poco triste.

-No...Extraño en el buen sentido….Como si algo dentro de mí…..desea que esto no pare ¿Me entiendes? Para mí, se siente extraño-Respondió Adrián sonriendo sinceramente.

-Mmmm no te culpo, me siento igual.

Y así, en medio del salón central, las dos parejas estaban danzando juntas en una hermosa danza íntima para cada una. Mabel posó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno pero continuaban. Mientras que Dipper y Pacífica continuaban, pero un pequeño tropiezo, la rubia casi se cae pero el castaño la atrapó rápidamente con sus manos alrededor de su cintura y sus rostros muy cerca. En eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, sus rostros se acercaron para finalizar con un beso. Pero antes de terminar, alguien se acercó a ambas parejas aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos parejas de enamorados ¡Qué romántico? Ah el amor, tan lindo, hermoso y enfermizo-Dijo el misterioso pelirrojo con sarcásmo haciendo que todos los presentes contemplaron todo sorprendidos.

-¡Qué! ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el castaño a la defensiva.

-¿Eres otro de esos locos de la organización?-Preguntó Adrián igualmente a la defensiva.

-¡EUREKA! Se merecen un premio….Nah no importa….Mi nombre es Brad Nightmare. Grabenselo en su memoria. B.R.A.D. ¡Vamos, no es tan complicado!-Contestó el chico pálido con un carisma.

-¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Pacífica desafiante.

-Oye, amiga, relájate. Lo único que quiero es su eliminación, o al menos trataré. La verdad es que verlos en su meloso baile me dieron pereza, pero tengo que. Además, creo que tendré que matar a todos los presentes, no puedo dejar testigos-Respondió Brad con su sonrisa presumida. Esto generó un caos para todos los invitados y salieron huyendo-Bah no importa, los tengo gusto donde los quería. Pero vamos, no me quiero esforzar tanto.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-Gritó Mabel.

-Gracias por el halago, pero eso literalmente soy-Diciendo esto le mostró a los cuatro jóvenes sus temibles dos colmillos revelando su verdadera naturaleza.

-¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Y no de los lindos!-Exclamó la castaña sorprendida.

-Vamos, soy irresistible. O al menos, eso me dijo mi ex antes. Les tengo una propuesta. Mi jefe exige su eliminación, pero como sabrán, no quiero matar a nadie hoy. Así que les tengo un trato. Pino, entrégame tu diario a cambio de sus miserables vidas-Negoció el vampiro.

-No tengo ningún diario. Tu dios los destruyó ¿Recuerdas?-Respondió Dipper con sinceridad.

-¿Me tratas como a un tonto? Sé que tienes un nuevo diario, para ser precisos, tú eres el autor del Diario 4. Así que démelo.

-No, no te lo daré. Si tu Organización quiere mi diario es porque tuve que haber escrito algo peligroso que ellos quieren. Y no se lo permitiré-Respondió el castaño con determinación-Si eso implica a luchar contigo.

-¡Qué! ¿Tú, contra mí? Por favor, bromeas. No me llegas ni a los talones-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, él no puede vencerte….solo. Yo también lo haré-Dijo el moreno en posición de lucha junto a Dipper-Chicas, váyanse, esto se pondrá feo-Aseguró Adrián.

-¿Bromeas, no? Podremos con él-Exclamó la rubia con su tono rudo y desafiante.

-No los dejaré solos-Dijo Mabel uniéndose.

-Hmpt cuatro contra uno….ja….Y diciendo que esta noche iba a ser aburrida…..Creo que tendré mucha diversión hoy-Dijo Brad invocando su arma especial que era una katana llameante. De esta manera, la temperatura de la mansión aumentó de tal forma que la sala empezó a arder haciendo un cinturón de fuego rodeando a los cuatro adolescentes y al vampiro joven teniendo un espacio para un duelo complicado-¡Qué gane el más fuerte!

 **(Introducir watch?v=X3sKM0pbQH0)**

Luego, los cuatro chicos empezaron a luchar contra el despiadado murciélago de la organización. Dipper y Adrián golpeaban con fuerza y rapidez, pero Brad los esquivaba sin problemas como si no le costara. En eso, Mabel y Pacífica decidieron apoyarlos con unos ataques a su espalda. Pero este solo se teletransportó haciendo que ellas golpearan por accidente a ellos. El pelirrojo apareció al frente de ellos.

-¿Ataques por la espalda? ¡Qué sucio!-Dijo antes de contraatacar rápidamente a los cuatro con su katana llameante, lo cual hirieron a estos chicos.

-AAARRGG-Gritaron los cuatro jóvenes.

Adrián y Pacífica se levantaron primero y siguieron luchando contra el vampiro. Los gemelos misterio tardaron en levantarse. Adrián lo golpeaba sin piedad, pero antes de intentar golpearle en la cara, él invocó sus enormes alas de murciélago que surgieron de su espalda y bloqueó el ataque. Y con estas alas, derribó al moreno y rápidamente a la rubia.

-¡Es hora de calentarse!-Exclamó el murciélago antes de disparar varias bolas de fuego con sus manos hacia los chicos. Dipper, su hermana y su novia lograron esquivarlas. En cuanto a Adrián logró esquivar casi todas excepto la última que lo golpeó en el pecho causándole gran daño y dolor.

-AAAAGGGGHHHH-Gruñó el moreno del dolor.

-¡Adrián! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Mabel con lástima.

-Viviré-Respondió el moreno-Siga luchando sin mí, estaré bien.

Con Adrián fuera de combate, los tres jóvenes estaba con un gran desventaja, ya que su increíble velocidad y agilidad es una clave de su técnica de combate. Brad no recibía ni un solo golpe, ya que esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus manos o con sus alas.

-Esto no tiene sentido. Se supone que los vampiros no les gusta el fuego y tú lo usas como si nada-Dijo Dipper un poco confundido.

-Pues deja de ver esas películas baratas-Respondió el pelirrojo antes de atacar rápidamente al castaño. Pero alguien lo atacó desprevenido haciendo que este recibiera varios golpes y patadas.

-¡Déjelo en paz, adefesio de la naturaleza!-Gritó Pacífica que fué la que lo está golpeando. Pero este solo la golpeó con una de sus alas tirándola a un muro cercano casi quemándose por las llamas. Esto provocó la ira de cierta persona.

-¡NADIE….TOCA...A MI…..PACÍFICA!-Gritó el castaño furioso y empezó a golpear y a patear al murciélago sin piedad y sin darle oportunidad de darle un respiro. En el último golpe tiró al murciélago al fuego, este salió ardiendo pero no lo debilitaba mucho.

-Jejeje miren, estoy que ardo…...Bueno, en retrospectiva quizá-Habló Brad antes de recibir un golpe de un pedazo de madera.

Este golpe fue generado por el moreno que se estaba recuperando. Pero Brad se recuperó rápido y lo contraatacó y lo derribó fácilmente. Luego, en un golpe de suerte, logró golpear a los tres chicos restantes. Los dejó a los cuatro desprotegidos sin oportunidad de defenderse.

-Basta, esto fué interesante, pero es hora de enseñarles una lección. Me llevaré la vida de uno de ustedes...Muy bien...De tin marín de dos….¡A TÍ!-Gritó el murciélago atrapando a la rubia y empieza a volar por los aires.

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Dipper levantándose rápidamente golpeando exactamente a la espalda del murciélago en una vértebra causándole dolor intenso y así, darle una oportunidad a la rubia de escapar.

-Entonces, será tu quien morirá-Dijo Brad antes de atacar al chico Pines antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Tienes protector solar?-Preguntó Adrián con confianza.

-Tu arrogancia sera lo que…. AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritó el vampiro de dolor al recibir la luz del sol. Pues estaba amaneciendo, la lucha hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo-¿QUÉ...ESTÁ….PASÁNDOME? No…..mi debilidad….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritó desesperadamente. Este iba a levantarse pero recibió un disparo en el hombro de un rayo de energía.

-¡Deje a los niños en paz, vampiro!-Gritó Ford llegando a tiempo.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-¡AGH! Bien, parece que me han derrotado justamente, si no fuera por el destino, hubiera ganado. Bueno, aún no hemos ganado pero nosotros reiremos al final-Dijo Brad sin muchos rodeos antes de irse adolorido desapareciendo en una nube negra de humo.

-Uf, eso sí fue complicado-Aseguró Dipper recuperándose un poco.

-Lo dudas-Respondió Pacífica adolorida.

-¿Y Adrián?-Preguntó Mabel preocupada.

-Estoy aquí y bien. Ya te dije que viviré aunque recibí quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado-Contestó el moreno derribado en el suelo.

-No se preocupen, niños. Me encargué del fuego para que tuvieran ventaja…..Llegué tarde ¿No?-Preguntó Stan retóricamente con un extintor de fuego en su mano contemplando que la mansión quedó destrozada.

-Por mis barbas ¿Qué ocurrió con mi mansión?-Preguntó el viejo McGucket estupefacto al ver la destrucción de su gran salón.

-Emmm un peligroso vampiro-Respondió el castaño un poco nervioso.

-Tendré que arreglar todo esto. Bueno no importa, lo que realmente importa es que lo hayan vencido…..Pero, por alguna extraña razón….Ese sujeto me parece familiar, como si lo había visto antes-Dijo el viejo ex-campesino haciendo memoria.

-¿Conoces la existencia de la Organización?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Emmmm algo así….Ahora que lo dices, Stanford, crees que "eso" está pasando-Preguntó McGucket.

-¿Qué es "eso"?-Preguntó la castaña un poco confundida.

-Yo conocí a varios seres oscuros mientras viajaba en dimensión en dimensión. Algunos de esos seres oscuros son "La Organización". Estos seres han hecho tratos con Bill Cipher en el pasado o son entrenados por los antiguos miembros. Este grupo tienen un solo propósito, expandir el reino interdimensional de Bill. En otras palabras….Crear varios "Raromagedones" en cada dimensión existente. Ya varias cayeron en el pasado pero hace tres años casi logran hacerlo en la nuestra, pero lo detuvimos. El problema es que la Organización no estuvo presente en la Tierra cuando esto ocurrió-Explicó Ford lo que sabía de este tema.

-Pero….Bill está muerto….Lo destruimos en la mente de Stan si no me equivoco-Respondió Dipper.

-Así es. Pero esto será malo. Ya que ellos de seguro vengarán la muerte de su "dios". Supongo que ese es el propósito de los nuevos ataques-Argumentó Ford con un poco de confusión-Nuestra familia no estará a salvo si estos sujetos siguen rondando en esta dimensión.

-Esto es malo-Dijo Stan pensativo-¿Y no podemos hacer nada?

-Solo un ser con la gran fuerza, agilidad y estrategia puede parar a un solo miembro. Más bien me sorprende cómo han sobrevivido a estos ataques-Dijo Ford preocupado.

-¿Y cuantos locos son?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Cuando los conocí eran miles, casi millones….Pero luego de una guerra interdimensional, sólo sobrevivieron diez miembros, entre ellos su jefe. Mmm ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando en conflicto terminó, ahí fue cuando logré regresar a esta dimensión gracias a Stanley-Contestó Ford.

-(Mmm diez miembros…..Hasta ahora hemos conocido a: Wolfskin el chico lobo, Xairon el verdugo, Veltron según lo que me contó Mabel y Adrián, ahora Brad, el vampiro y a "El Encapuchado" que aún no sé con certeza quién es. Nos faltan seis miembros más, y esto no es una buena señal)-Dijo el castaño en sus pensamientos.

-Si me disculpan, los mantendré informados por cualquier anomalía-Dijo McGucket antes de irse.

En eso, todos los presentes se retiraron del lugar. Los Pines volvieron a su hogar en la cabaña. Pacífica volvió a su mansión y Adrián a su casa en el bosque profundo. Tiempo después, en la sala oculta de la Organización, volvió cierto chico pelirrojo adolorido.

-Y has fracasado ¿Me equivoco?-Preguntó el jefe de la Organización.

-Bueno, sí…..Pero, hey, no todo está mal. Aún tenemos la delantera, jefecito-Contestó Brad sin muchos rodeos pero estaba extrañamente relajado.

-¡Que extraña actitud para alguien que perdió contra cuatro mocosos con suerte!-Exclamó Wolfskin.

-A tí te vencieron dos aún con un ejército de lobos-Respondió el murciélago son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Este solo gruñó.

-Bien, no hay tiempo para tonterías. El tiempo se acerca y debemos obtener lo que queremos, este diario 4….Ya tenemos el Libro de Cipher (Hecho por Nathaniel Northwest) y el Libro de las Artes Mágicas (Que por cierto, lo tenía Max Maximoff). Si queremos que la resurrección de Bill Cipher sea una realidad y no una idea utópica, debemos hacer planes más inteligentes para acabar con los Pines y obtener el Diario Número 4-Explicó el hombre alto peliblanco.

-Pero señor, no dijiste que los necesitamos vivos-Preguntó un miembro.

-Aun….Aún los necesitamos….pero luego serán inútiles.

-Señor, será un honor ser el siguiente contrincante-Dijo el hombre con su ojo cibernético.

-Ja ¿Qué vas a hacerles? ¿Aburrirlos con tus teoremas? Jajaja-Se burló Veltron.

-Je je je. Mis planes son científicamente calculados. Esta vez tengo un plan mayor que matar a los Pines con mis manos, no como cierto "Neardental"-Dijo el científico confiadamente burlándose del poco coeficiente intelectual de Veltron.

-Mmmm bien. Después de todo, tus planes nos ayudaron en esa trágica guerra-Aceptó el jefe la propuesta del científico.

-Así será, mi maestro.

 **Créditos**

-¡Ay de mí! No podemos pasar ni un momento solos porque cualquier criatura rara desea matarnos-Dijo Dipper mientras hablaba con su novia mientras caminaban a casa.

-Je vamos, torpe. Esta noche no estuvo tan mal. Solo luchamos con un vampiro psicópata-Aseguró Pacífica sonriendo.

-La próxima vez planearé una cita en California-Expresó Dipper un poco frustrado.

-Espera ¿Tu planteaste esta fiesta?-Preguntó la rubia confundida.

-No en realidad. Solamente le pedí al DJ que al final de la noche tocara algo "romántico"-Respondió el castaño.

-Ahhh que romántico…..Y cursi-Dijo la joven Northwest cambiando su tono a uno "malhumorado"

-Si si, lo merezco-Respondió Dipper sonrientemente nervioso.

-Ja, sabes que te quiero, torpe-Diciendo esto le dió un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Yo tambien, rubia oxigenada-Expresó el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡QUE NO SOY RUBIA OXIGENADA!

 **NZYVO SZYRZ WRXSL JFV GFEL FM VC-MLERL EZNKRIL ¿ML HVIZ YIZW?**

 **¡Felíz Aniversario, ReaderandWriter9000! No sé si nadie se dió cuenta pero hace un año inicie en el mundo de los fanfics. Inicié desde historias pequeñas (Siempre Estaré Contigo) hasta historias un poco famosas (El Nuevo Romance de Dipper) .Gracias a Dios por darme la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Gracias a todos los lectores, pues ustedes me han animado a seguir adelante. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, distracciones, estudios, faltas de inspiración, pereza, nunca he dejado el anhelo de continuar con estas historias en progreso ¡Gracias a todos los leales lectores que me apoyaron durante todo este año!**

 **Ahora sí, dejando los sentimentalismos de lado, es hora de responder los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Gracias por tu gran apoyo, perdón si no incluí la doble cita Dipcífica y Madrián pero no tenía mucha inspiración (Sorry) pero esa idea la puedo considerar en otro momento. Así que no te preocupes.**

 **ArpadAlmos: Ja por poco creí que Slaven había dejado de leer XD. Tranquilo que vendrá más Dipcífica más adelante. Saludos a tu sobrinita y dígale que habrá más XD.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta luego. Mis queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	11. El Laboratorio Secreto

**Nuevo capítulo. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño gran fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano"**

 **No hay nada más que decir, solo que espero que lo disfruten**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 11**

" **El Laboratorio Secreto"**

La oscuridad de la noche de Gravity Falls estaba acompañada por las tinieblas que rodeaban al viejo pueblo. Nos centraremos en la Mansión McGucket que, por cierto, habían pasado unas horas desde la fiesta que hubo en su establecimiento. Estaba limpiando la mansión con ayuda de sus familiares y unos que otros sirvientes. En eso, se escuchó una alarma proveniente de la laptop vieja que tenía los datos antiguos del portal y otros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el genio anciano decidió ir donde la laptop, encenderla y revisar de qué se trataba la emergencia.

"Advertencia: Señales de vida detectados. Laboratorio 17 en funcionamiento. Intruso detectado"

-Esto es malo…..Ya empieza….El Proyecto 396 se ha reanudado. Tengo que detenerlo rápido antes que eso se expanda….Pero ¿Cómo? No puedo hacerlo….solo-Dijo Fiddleford antes de tomar un dispositivo móvil para realizar una llamada telefónica a un viejo amigo-Stanford ¿Estás ahí?...Necesito tu ayuda….El Proyecto 396 sigue en funcionamiento y ambos sabemos qué significa….Muy bien, al amanecer...mañana….Tenemos que hacerlo, pronto….Muy bien, hasta luego-Dijo McGucket con preocupación, pues sabía que había algo peligroso que despertó.

 **Introducción**

Era un nuevo día para la familia Pines. Parecía que los cuatro miembros de la Familia Pines estaban entretenidos con un nuevo juego de cartas. Pues, no había nada importante que investigar o algo así.

-Mmmmm esta es la última jugada. Es hora de mostrarlas-Dijo Stan con satisfacción.

-Mmmm bueno, aquí voy-Dijo Dipper mostrando un mazo de cartas consiste en un 5 espadas, un 3 tréboles, 8 corazones y un dos espadas.

-Jejeje tome esto, niño-Dijo Stanley sacando su mazo que tenía: 9, 10 y J de diamante y una Q de espadas.

-No tan rápido, tío Stan-Interrumpió Mabel mostrando las 4 K del juego.

-Por favor, chicos. No estamos compitiendo...Pero si lo fuera….-Expreso Ford mostrando su juego de naipes que eran la 4 A del juego-...yo gano.

-AGH ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo ganaste 3 rondas seguidas?-Preguntó Stan molesto.

-Mmmm en realidad, existe un algoritmo sencillo para ganar muchas rondas seguidas. De hecho, tuve que memorizarlo para las apuestas con piratas tramposos interdimensionales-Respondió Stanford sin problema alguno.

-En otras palabras, trampa-Agregó la castaña.

-Mmmm no exactamente-Corrigió el chico de la gorra de pino pensando.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos que irnos. Dipper y yo tenemos que encargarnos de un asunto importante. Nos veremos luego-Dijo Ford levantándose de la mesa para alistar ciertos artefactos útiles para la misión que emprendería.

-Espera…¿Qué misión?-Preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino-Contestó Stanford antes de irse junto al joven Pines a una nueva y paranormal aventura. Dipper no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a acompañar a su tío abuelo. Luego de que ambos Pines salieran de la cabaña solo se quedaron la joven castaña y el ex-señor misterio.

-(suspiro) Nerds-Dijo Stan recogiendo las cartas para según él iniciar otra partida de naipes junto a su sobrina.

-Sip…...Oye, tío Stan. Tengo que ir a visitar a Adrián. Le prometí que lo iba a cuidar hoy, desde la última vez que lo vimos recibió unas graves quemaduras de segundo grado. Sus padres no están para cuidarlo así que yo me ofrecí-Pidió Mabel sin querer abandonar a su tío.

-Mmmm está bien. Solo cuidate y no lleges tarde. Ya sabes como se pone tu hermano-Afirmó Stanley sin negarle la petición.

-Gracias gracias gracias-Dijo la castaña recogiendo su bolso que tenía las cosas necesarias para la atención necesaria para su amigo-Adiós, tío Stan ¡Volveré pronto!-Agregó la chica Pines antes de salir de la cabaña.

-No te preocupes por eso…-Afirmó Stan antes de ver a su sobrina salir. Y cuando ya estaba seguro que la chica se fué por completo volvió a abrir sus ojos amarillos de cierto demonio-...Estrella Fugaz.

Mientras tanto, Dipper y Ford estaban caminando directo hacia un sector del bosque. El castaño notó a su tío bastante serio y preocupado por lo que iban a enfrentar. Así mismo, este decidió preguntarle lo que ocurría.

-Emmm tío Ford….¿De qué se trata esta misión?  
-(suspiro) Dipper, esta misión no es cualquier misión. Esto puede ser bastante peligroso.

-Al grano, por favor.

-Bien. Cuando Fiddleford y yo investigamos este pueblo hace años creamos muchos laboratorios escondidos, cada uno con diferentes propósitos. Pero el laboratorio más importante era el laboratorio 17, ya que ahí realizamos la gran mayoría de los experimentos más importantes que hayamos hecho. Pero hace poco, Fiddleford registró que el laboratorio 17 inició operaciones, parece que alguien tomó control de todo el trabajo que hemos realizado-Explicó Stanford intentando ser breve.

-¿Y qué hay en esos experimentos? Para que alguien entrara en el laboratorio debe tener algo importante-Cuestionó el castaño pensando.

-Ahí estaba casi toda mi investigación sobre Gravity Falls. Pero luego desaparecí y eso. No estoy seguro si aún están los archivos. Hay que recuperarlos antes de que el intruso se los robe-Dijo Ford con seriedad.

-(¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que la Organización está involucrada en esto?)-Pensó el chico Pines mientras sacaba su diario número 4-Tío Ford, tus documentos tienen información de los diarios.

-Algo así, pero tiene menos información en comparación con los antiguos diarios. Pero lo que me preocupa era una página en específico. Esta página contiene un programa llamado "Proyecto 396", ahora no recuerdo con certeza que contiene exactamente, pero lo archivé porque sabía que era peligroso. Sea el quien sea el intruso quiere el contenido.

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. El intruso puede estar escapando-Aseguró Dipper preocupado.

-Mmmmm que mal que no exista un atajo desde aquí hasta el laboratorio 17 y así, atraparemos al ladrón antes que escape…...Oh claro, desde luego-Diciendo esto, Ford se acercó a un árbol cercano y tomó una de sus ramas y la bajó dando a entender que era una palanca para activar un mecanismo que permitió abrir una válvula bajo tierra que conectaba con el laboratorio 17.

-Wow, este pueblo está lleno de sorpresas-Exclamó Dipper sorprendido.

-Y eso que solo conocemos la punta del iceberg-Agregó Stanford antes que ambos se dirigieran a la entrada secreta y así ingresaron al atajo bajotierra con el propósito de capturar al ladrón antes que cumpla con su objetivo.

Luego, ambos empezaron a caminar en ese conducto que se dirigirán hacia el laboratorio oculto. Notaron que ese túnel no se había usado en varios años, eso se demostraba por la acumulación de telaraña y de humedad. Algo que estaba fuera de lo normal era una sustancia blancuzca desconocida por todas partes.

-Mmmm supongo que eso no debería estar aquí ¿Verdad, tío Ford?-Preguntó el castaño al ver la sustancia blancuzca.

-Algo no está bien-Contestó Ford pensativamente hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos fuertes-Dipper, ocúltate-Diciendo esto, ambos se escondieron cerca de una roca grande que estaba cerca de los Pines.

El ruido de los pasos seguía más fuerte para que luego ellos pudieran observar una criatura desconocida y un poco perturbadora. Se trataba de un reptil mediano bípedo con dos grandes patas traseras sin patas delanteras o brazos, una larga cola, una cabeza grande con dientes filosos mientras derramaba el líquido blancuzco. Esta misteriosa criatura estaba olfateando en busca de carne fresca. Dipper y Ford trataban de no hacer ruido alguno para que el monstruo no los encontraran. Pero la bestia olfateó más y se acercaba poco a poco a la roca donde se escondían ambos Pines. Stanford en un movimiento rápido tomó la sustancia viscosa que estaba cerca de él y se echó en sí mismo para confundir el olor. El chico de la gorra de pino decidió echarse un poco haciendo la misma técnica de su tío. La bestia empezó a oler cerca de la roca. En esa tensión, ambos decidieron no hacer ningún ruido o movimiento hasta que el monstruo se fuera. El reptil bípedo empezaba a irse de ese sector del conducto, pues no "encontró" alimento. Cuando la criatura se iba a marchar escuchó un ruido que lo alertó. Era Dipper que había estornudado ya que el lugar era bastante polvoriento. El monstruo lo notó y vió al castaño y corrió directamente hacia él para convertirse en su próxima víctima. Cuando el monstruo iba a atacar al joven Pines recibió un disparo de un arma de energía en su pecho que acabó con su vida, fué Stanford quien realizó el disparo.

-¡Dipper! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí….ufff...Gracias, tío Ford.

-Oh oh

Ford se preocupó bastante ya que el disparo provocó la llegada se otros tres monstruos igualmente parecido al que asesinaron hace unos instantes. En ese momento, aparecieron dos criaturas más. Las tres al frente de los Pines y los otros dos a sus espaldas. Al ver eso, ambos se dieron la espalda en una posición de combate para cubrirse sus espaldas ya que notaron que las bestias querían rodearlos y acorralados, y ellos no lo iban a permitir.

-Muy bien, tío Ford ¿Alguna idea?

-Solo tengo una….sobrevivir.

-Eso es más una meta que un plan.

-Tome esto, Dipper-Dijo Ford antes de darle a su sobrino otra pistola de energía para defenderse-Apunta a su cabeza o a su corazón.

-Muy bien...Aquí vamos.

En ese momento, las criaturas empezaron a iniciar su primer asalto para devorar a los Pines. Pero ellos no se iban a rendir sin dar una lucha. Una de las bestias se lanzó para matar al castaño pero este y su tío logran esquivarlo y le dispararon en la cara donde lo dejaron fuera de combate por un tiempo. Dos reptiles se coordinaron para rodearlos y realizar un ataque coordinado lanzándose encima de Stanford. Este terminó acorralado pero tomó una piedra grande y se la pegó en la cabeza de una de las monstruosidades, la otra se preparaba para matarlo pero Dipper le dió una descarga eléctrica con su arma en su pecho que hizo que cayera.

Parece que ellos tenían la ventaja ya que solo quedaba un reptil, pero este rugió y llamó la atención de otras bestialidades. Se trataba de otros cuatro reptiles bípedos y una criatura nueva. Era una bestia de seis patas arácnidas con un pecho blindado, dos tenazas gigantes de cangrejo y una cabeza con tres ojos.

-Ok….Eso es nuevo-Aseguró Dipper un poco asustado.

-No recuerdo que estas criaturas existieran-Dijo Ford antes de ser atacados con la nueva bestia. Los lanzó hacia una pared que recibieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, lo cual provocó que ambos estuvieran inconscientes por un tiempo.

Los reptiles se acercaron para devorarlos pero la mayor abominación los mató con un ataque con sus tenazas que acabaron con la vida de las lagartijas de dos patas. El crustáceo gigante tomó con sus tenazas a ambos y se los llevó a un lugar desconocido donde puede ser su nido para luego posiblemente comerselos.

En eso, ambos nerd despertaron y lograron observar que ellos estaban en un laboratorio subterráneo. Había mucha maquinaria avanzada y varios estantes con libros y archivos desconocidos hasta el momento.

-Tío Ford…..¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó el chico Pines confundido.

-Este es….El Laboratorio 17…..Pero ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-Preguntó nuevamente Stanford que recordó que fueron noqueados por algo.

-Debemos revisar al….AGH…¿Qué es esto?-Expresó Dipper al ver que su tío y él mismo estaban atrapados y envueltos en una clase de telaraña muy fuerte ya que no se rompía con facilidad-No puede ser, estamos atrapados.

-Yo no diría atrapados, ustedes deben ser mis invitados de honor.

-¿Quién dijo eso? Muestrate-Desafió Ford molesto.

En ese instante, apareció la criatura crustacea al frente de ellos. Pero lo más impresionante era quién estaba encima del monstruo. Se trataba de un hombre con toga negra y encapuchado. Este se quita la capucha para revelar a un hombre pelinegro largo, él solo tiene un ojo normal ya que el otro es un ojo cibernético como un cyborg. Este solo pusos sus manos en su espalda de manera formal.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros. Es un honor tenerlos aquí-Saludó el hombre misterioso "amablemente". Obviamente, ellos no le creían ni una sola palabra-Oh, mis disculpas. Soy Ludwig, número 3 de la Organización. Yo soy la mente brillante, es una cualidad perfecta de mi persona.

-¿Qué quieres de MI laboratorio?-Preguntó Stanford un poco molesto.

-Nada importante. Solo buscaba en el resto de este putrefacto laboratorio un poco de lo que queda del "Proyecto 396"-Respondió el científico educadamente.

-Aun sigo confundido ¿De qué se trata el Proyecto 396?-Cuestionó Dipper con duda.

-Vaya, esa es una excelente pregunta. La responderé con otra pregunta ¿Enserio crees que estas criaturas son producto de la fuerza sobrenatural de este pueblo?-Preguntó nuevamente Ludwig con seriedad señalando a los monstruos reptilianos y al crustáceo gigante.

-Mmmm no estoy seguro. Nunca he visto a estas cosas en ninguna parte de mi diario-Aseguró el castaño dudando.

-Es porque estas criaturas no son de este pueblo. Ni siquiera son de este mundo o mejor dicho, no son de esta realidad-Respondió el científico de la Organización.

-No son de esta dimensión….O sea, es de otra realidad-Expresó el chico de la gorra de pino.

-No….puede ser. Ese proyecto….el 396…..es…..-Expresó Ford tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

-Así es, Stanford. El Proyecto 396 es….El Portal Universal que tú inventaste. Solo que no recordabas como lo archivaste. Volviendo al tema, estas criaturas salieron de una dimensión lejana. Según mis hipótesis, son de la dimensión original de Bill Cipher, nuestro dios, o más probable, de una dimensión afectada por su poder. Las pude traer a este mundo primitivo por un poco de magia, al menos es lo que dice mi jefe. El problema es que esa magia es limitada y solo logramos traer criaturas muy primitivas. La verdad es que no se puede tomar este mundo solo con diez hombres, por eso necesitamos un ejército. Uno más fuerte que el que teníamos-Explicó Ludwig con su monólogo científico-Y con el Proyecto 396, es decir, El Portal Universal, podemos traer un ejército invencible y prepararemos este planeta para el Fin de los Tiempos, el fin de una era y el comienzo de una nueva.

-¡Estás loco! La Organización lidia con una fuerza incontrolable. Ese portal puede destruir el universo-Aseguró Ford exaltado.

-Lo sé. Pero solo obedezco ordenes. Además, la destrucción de este mundo solo provocará la creación de otro mejor. Pero hay un problema. Busqué en los archivos del portal, solo encontré los planos. Pero no encontré el algoritmo correcto para activarlo, esa fórmula solo se encontraba en los antiguos 3 diarios de Stanford….pero ya no existen…..Aunque….-Dijo el hombre con el ojo cibernético dándole la espalda a los Pines. Pero en su frase final los volteó a ver con una expresión de satisfacción malvada-La Organización los hemos espiado por mucho tiempo….Dipper tiene un nuevo diario…..El nuevo diario 4….Ahí tienes la fórmula para activar el portal….Ahora que está es una excelente oportunidad. Exigo que me entreges el diario 4 y consideraré no matarlos. Después de todos, ustedes son los más listos de los símbolos del zodiaco-Aseguró el científico malvado intentando negociar con ellos-Piénselo, nuestras mentes brillantes unidad. Imagínense lo que seríamos capaces juntos.

-No voy a ser cómplice de la destrucción del universo. Si es necesario, te detendré a tí y a todos los miembros de esa organización sádica-Expresó Dipper determinado y ocultando su diario en su chaleco.

-No estarás solo. Yo te apoyo. Es hora de terminar con lo que inicié-Agregó Ford antes que ambos forzaron para romper la telaraña. La cual pudieron ya que había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero fueron rodeados por más bestias reptilianas bípedas.

-¡Largo, bestias primitivas! Ellos son míos. Los acabaré en nombre de la Organización…¡Y en el de Bill Cipher!-Aseguró Ludwig antes de invocar su arma característica, que consistía en un gran tridente metálico ordenando a sus bestias a retroceder y saltó desde la cabeza de la bestia crustacea hasta el suelo sin ningún daño y realizó una pose de batalla para iniciar su enfrentamiento contra los nerds.

 **(Introducir watch?v=X3sKM0pbQH0)**

Y así comienza la pelea entre Dipper y Stanford Pines contra el científico loco Ludwig. Ford sacó de su bolsillo una pistola de energía para dispararle al miembro número 3 de la Organización. Este solo tomó el tridente con sus dos manos y bloqueó los disparos del Pines y en un rápido ataque corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con su tridente. El castaño se acercó con velocidad y lo empezó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no duró mucho ya que él tenía su arma y contraatacó con este.

-Jajaja pobres ilusos. Sus habilidades físicas son inútiles contra mi intelecto-Aseguró el científico creyéndose superior o algo por el estilo.

Dipper intentó pensar en algo antes que Ludwig lo intentara acabar lanzándose al ataque con su gran tridente pero por suerte lo esquivó. Luego, Ford se fué corriendo hacia los archivos del Portal antes que aparecieran cuatro monstruos reptiles como los que se enfrentaron antes. Ellos intentaron devorarlo pero fué inútil ya que Stanford usó sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y uno que otro disparo de rayo de energía eléctrica.

Mientras que Stanford está en busca de los archivos, el castaño sigue en pie luchando contra el científico que pretendía cumplir con sus maniácos propósitos. Este lanza con fuerza y agilidad su tridente para clavarselo en su pecho, pero lo pudo evadir. El chico Pines aprovechó ese descuido para golpearlo con sus fuerzas a su cara y al resto de su cuerpo. Este no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, ya que realizó una maniobra defensiva de tal manera que lograra salir de ese enganche del joven Pines y logra su revancha y lo ataca dejándolo en el suelo. Dipper intentó levantarse pero este pone su pie derecho en su pecho para que no se moviera.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-¿Donde querías ir, Pino?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Ludwig antes de extender su mano derecha para atraer su arma mortal. Cuando recuperó el tridente se preparó para matar a Dipper-¿Alguna última petición, honorable caballero?-Preguntó el científico sádico antes de levantar el tridente para matar al castaño.  
-Mmmm tal vez que eres un ingenuo-Dijo Dipper tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo, ingenuo? Patrañas. Soy un prodigio, estás acabado. Cuando obtenga ese libro, este mundo conocerá la verdadera nueva era-Aseguró el hombre de ojo cibernético muy confiado de sus palabras.

-Ese es tu problema, eres bastante hablador. Tanto que ni te diste cuenta de la ausencia de mi tío.

-La ausencia de tu…..¿QUÉ?...AAAAGGGGHHHH-Gritó el científico luego de que recibiera un gran disparo de electricidad que logró tirar al hombre cibernético lejos del alcance del joven.

-Dipper ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Stanford preocupado.

-Sí….Gracias, tío.

-Muy bien. Este lugar está lleno de monstruos interdimensionales, la única manera de eliminarlos a todos es hacer explotar este laboratorio.

-Pero tío Ford. Aquí están varios avances tuyos.

-No importa, aquí no hay nada que yo no sepa. Además, es más importante nuestra seguridad y la del pueblo que toda mi investigación-Aseguró Stanford antes de irse a un muro cercano y presionar un gran botón rojo-Lo tenía en caso de emergencias.

"Autodestrucción Inminente del Laboratorio 17 en 5 minutos"

-Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente-Exclamó Ford antes de irse corriendo junto a su sobrino lejos del laboratorio con la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

-Arg…..bien. Viviré para pelear otro día. Nos veremos luego, Pines-Dijo Ludwig antes de desaparecer en una nube negra de humo alejándose del lugar.

"Autodestrucción Inminente del Laboratorio 17 en 3 minutos"

Mientras tanto, ellos estaban escapando lo más rápido posible mientras el lugar caía en pedazos y escombros. Algunos monstruos dimensionales intentaron escapar pero murieron siendo aplastado por las piedras enormes. Mientras corrían por sus vidas, otros reptiles intentaron atacarlos, pero ellos simplemente los ignoraron ya que era más importante huir por sus vidas que matar más monstruos.

"Autodestrucción Inminente del Laboratorio 17 en 2 minutos"

En eso, apareció la bestia única con semejanza entre araña y cangrejo los encontró e inició una persecución. Todo estaba en su contra, el lugar desmoronándose y un enorme adefesio deseaba matarlos con sus propias tenazas.

-No lo lograremos, tío Ford.

-No te rindas, niño. Falta poco para salir. Hay que desviar a esta bestia.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo el chico de la gorra de pino antes que sacara de su saco una bengala. Este la encendió y tiró la bengala hacia un rincón de la cueva. El muy imbécil fue engañado y el monstruo siguió la luz de la bengala antes que fuera derribado por los escombros.

-Bien hecho, Dipper. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo llegamos a la salida-Dijo Ford al ver la salida a unos metros de altura de donde ellos estaban.

"Autodestrucción Inminente del Laboratorio 17 en 5…...4…...3…...2….."

-Oh oh…..valimos-Expresó el joven castaño preocupado.

"...1"

En eso, empezaron las explosiones de los dispositivos activados por el interruptor de la autodestrucción de todo el subterráneo donde se supone que acabaría con cualquier ser vivo que se encontraba en el laboratorio.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, todo estaba oscuro, parecía que todo había acabado. El chico Pines abrió los ojos y estaban sucios por la ceniza pero estaban vivos. Este se levantó y vió a su tío un poco inconsciente.

-Tío Ford ¿Estás bien?

-Uffff…..Por poco no salimos de esta, niño…..Ufffff…..No recuerdo cómo

En eso, ambos tuvieron la duda de cómo ambos sobrevivieron a la destrucción del antiguo laboratorio donde realizaron los planos para el Portal Universal. Luego, alguien salió de lo que era la cueva donde conectaba con todo el ex-establecimiento.

-Logré recuperar varios archivos antes que todo se derrumbara…..Oh ya despertaron-Dijo McGucket que fué su salvador de una muerte segura.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?-Preguntó Dipper confundido.

-Bueno, yo lo llamé antes de nuestra aventura. Fiddleford nos iba a ayudar en caso que las cosas salieran mal. Pero veo que llegó un poco tarde-Contestó Ford recordando.

-Mejor tarde que nunca, mi viejo amigo-Agregó el ex-viejo minero-Por cierto ¿Lograron detener al intruso?

-Mmmm parece que obtuvo cierta información pero necesitaba más el nuevo diario de Dipper que todo lo que había en ese viejo lugar-Respondió Stanford pensativo.

-Ese chico tiene un nuevo diario. Creí que solo hiciste tres.

-Así fué. Pero Dipper se molestó en reescribir la gran mayoría de la información de los viejos diarios.

-Y un poco de nueva información-Agregó el castaño escribiendo en el diario número 4.

-Lo malo es que ellos quieren lo que hay en ese diario…..La información sobre el Portal Universal-Aseguró Ford un poco preocupado.

-La Organización quiere los datos del portal….¿Para qué?-Preguntó McGucket dudando.

-Para traer un ejército. Según lo que mi tío dijo existían más miembros pero murieron en una guerra. Por eso necesitan el portal y los datos para activar esa máquina-Dedujo el chico de la gorra de pino con detenimiento.

-Presiento que esto es solo un simple plan de invasión. Creo que algo más oculta en este misterio-Dijo Stanford pensativo-Dipper, debemos proteger tu diario a toda costa. No sabría decirte que pasará si ellos tienen este libro es sus malvadas manos.

Dipper solo ascendió con la cabeza dispuesto a defender su libro importante, pero sobre todo defender a su familia, amigos y novia de todo los planes que tiene la Organización o cualquier amenaza. Mientras ellos volvían a sus hogares para descansar, otros tienen planes en mente, y la Organización no son la excepción. Estaban 8 sujetos reunidos en la mesa de conferencia para discutir sobre su malvado plan, no antes que cierto científico loco regresara de su misión "fallida"

-Jaja lo sabía. Fracasaste como todos los anteriores-Aseguró Veltron todo orgulloso.

-Gracioso, enorme neardental. Tal vez no acabé con los Pines pero no he vuelto con las manos vacías-Contestó Ludwig presentándole unos archivos y los mandó al centro de la mesa-De nada, camaradas.

-Mmmm ¿Y estos documentos?-Preguntó Brad confuso.

-Mi estimado compañero, estos son los documentos del Proyecto 396 conocido también como "El Portal Universal". Con esto, nuestra primera fase del plan está completado-Explicó el científico.

-Mmmm nada mal-Comentó una mujer rubia con ojos azules.

-Estoy un poco satisfecho, pero no lo suficiente. Aún hay mucho trabajo por realizar, caballeros. Debemos ordenar todo para ese día, que nada ni nadie esté fuera del lugar para su regreso. Además, el portal está casi listo pero no servirá de nada si no tenemos el diario 4. Luego acabaremos con los miembros de la ruleta-Explicó el jefe de la organización con un tono elegante.

-Señor, tenemos la ventaja. Yo pienso que podemos destruirlos ya-Aseguró Wolfskin.

-No…..Tenemos la ventaja, pero no podemos confiarnos. Ellos se volverán más fuertes de lo que creen. Además, aún no atacaremos hasta nuevo aviso, necesitamos arreglar ciertos asuntos. Número 3, buen trabajo-Dijo el peliblanco retirándose de la sala caminando.

 **Créditos**

La Organización no son los únicos en pensar en planes para destruir a los Pines, o por lo menos alguien quiere acabar con uno de ellos. En una cueva misteriosa una silueta misteriosa entra en dicho lugar y en su camino encontró a una mujer-serpiente como una estatua de piedra que fué derrotada por el grupo del misterio. El sujeto realizó un hechizo que hizo que la gorgona volviera a la normalidad.

-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…...Uffff…..¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Muy bien, señora ¿Disfrutó de su siesta?-Preguntó el sujeto desconocido con sarcasmo.

-Grrrrr ¿Qué haces aquí, intruso?-Preguntó Miriam preparándose para convertir al sujeto en piedra.

-Muy bien. Mi nombre es Max Maximoff y quiero que hagamos una alianza.

-¿Una alianza? Jajajaja ¿Y qué ganaré con eso?

-No lo sé ¿Venganza por los sujetos que te derrotaron antes?

-Mmmm suena prometedor. Te escucho.

-¿Sabes algo? Se porque nadie ha podido vencer a Dipper Pines. Él tiene amigos y aliados. Por eso, estoy reuniendo "amigos" para poder destruirlo a él y a todos los que él ama y solo por placer, gobernar el pueblo-Aseguró el rubio arrogante.

-Me convenciste con la parte de "venganza"

-Excelente, es hora de reunir a más.

 **ZOTL NV WRXV JFV ML HVIZ OZ FOGRNZ EVA JFV EVIVNLH Z OFWDRT**

 **OK, creo que me pasé con mis vacaciones jejeje. Bueno, es bueno volver a escribir esta gran historia. Genial, primero la Organización y ahora Max quiere formar un equipo malvado, ok creo que se puso interesante.**

 **Espero que todos hayan pasado una Felíz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo (atrasado pero mejor tarde que nunca XD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión, algún consejo o crítica.**

 **Ahora responderé al review del capítulo pasado:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Ya viste para que quieren el Diario 4, pero es solo la punta del iceberg. Solo como dato curioso, pensaba poner a 12 miembros de la Organización casi igual como Kingdom Hearts (bueno, ellos tienen 13 pero ese no es el tema), pero es complicado para mí poner personalidades muy variadas entre ellos y por eso son solo diez jejeje.**

 **Y bueno, es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este fic o de los otros míos.**


	12. Otro Relato de Dos Stans

**FINALLY, I'M BACK…...YOU KNOW, I KNOW A LITTLE ENGLISH…..I GUESS. Como sea, aquí ReaderandWriter9000 con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic más aclamado y amado del momento…."Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano". Extrañe mucho escribir esta historia y dije "Ya es hora que volvamos a saber más de las aventuras de los Gemelos Misterio" Y aquí estoy.**

 **Este capítulo será un poco diferente, ya que es hora que los otros gemelos Pines tomen protagonismo al menos por un capítulo, pues hablo de Stan y Ford ¿De qué rayos estoy hablando? Lo veremos a continuación.**

 **Es momento de sentarse en un sofá, acostarse en una cama, comer unas palomitas quizas y disfruten del nuevo capítulo:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 12**

 **"Otro Relato de Dos Stans"**

Era un día caluroso de finales del verano. El aire se podía respirar a playa y mar. No había muchas personas ya que algunos volvía a sus centros educativos o a sus empleos. En un puerto cercano estaban dos hombres un poco mayores preparando su embarcación para iniciar un nuevo viaje.

-Mirenos, hermano. Siempre soñé con este día. Tu y yo en un viaje por el océano buscando tesoros y mujeres-Aseguró Stan emocionado mientras metía cierto cargamento en el nuevo "Stan de Guerra II"

-La idea de este viaje es con fines investigativos, Stanley. Aunque no niego las posibilidades de toparnos con eso en nuestro viaje-Respondió Ford ayudando a su hermano con el resto de cajas que contenía los recursos necesarios.

-Bueno, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado. Ya sabes, el fin del mundo y todo eso-Dijo Stanley sacando el tema de repente.

-Pues sí. Eso ocurrió como una semana o algo así ¿No? Je, será mejor iniciar con el viaje. Creo que esto era la última caja-Contestó Stanford dispuesto a comenzar con su viaje de años de espera.

En eso, mientras que ellos estaban preparando el barco para irse a lo desconocido, un francotirador estaba escondido en un edificio cercano dispuesto a disparar hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…..¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mi viejo amigo Stan Pines, nos vemos otra vez-Aseguró un hombre desconocido cerca del francotirador.

-Señor, lo tengo en la mira ¿Lo acabo ya?

-Mmmm no….Necesito ajustar cuentas con él. Después de todo, lo necesitamos para nuestro objetivo-Aseguró el hombre malvado terminando con una sonrisa malvada. Algo que será un problema para los gemelos Pines.

 **Introducción**

En un cambio de escenario repentino volvemos a la cabaña familiar de los Pines del verano. Donde Dipper estaba realizando sus apuntes en su Diario número 4 avanzando su investigación de las anomalías del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Mientras escribía y calculaba todo alguien lo interrumpió de manera inesperada.

-¡HOLA DIPPER!

-AAAAHHHHHHH-Gritó el castaño asustado y volteó a ver rápidamente-¡Mabel! No me asustes así.

-Siempre es divertido-Contestó Mabel molestando.

-No lo es. Aún no has cambiado.

-No jamás, hermano. No jamás. Bueno, vamos al grano. Quiero mostrarte algo genial, Dipper. Estaba abriendo puertas de la nada porque...tu sabes, soy rara. De repente encontré algo asombroso-Explicó la castaña emocionada.

-Mmmm solo espero no desperdiciar algunos segundos de mi vida.

Siguiendo, el joven Pines se levantó de su asiento y luego se dispuso a seguir a su hermana mayor por la cabaña hasta que llegaron al sótano de esta revelando el laboratorio de su tío Stanford.

-Mabel ¿Qué es eso que quería mostrarme? Este es el laboratorio de nuestro tío. No hay nada que me sorprenda. Además ¿Desde cuando te interesa la ciencia?

-Pffff eso sigue siendo absurdo. Lo que quiero mostrarte es esto-Diciendo esto la chica Pines camino hacia un tablero digital y presiona unos botones al azar y misteriosamente una puerta oculta se abrió-Y eso que solo presioné botones al azar-Mabel señaló el interior de la bodega oculta y reveló algo impresionante. Un gran cofre y un salón lleno de monedas de oro, joyas y varios lujos indescriptibles.

-¡WOW! ¡Entonces somos ricos y no nos dimos cuenta!-Exclamó el castaño sorprendido-Aunque, por otro lado ¿Por qué está en el laboratorio del tío Ford?

-Mmm no lo sé ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a…? Está detrás de mí ¿No?-Dijo Mabel sintiendo la presencia de alguien más. Su hermano solo asciende con la cabeza.

En efecto, la chica solo voltea a ver para luego observar que sus tíos estaban atrás de ellos.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Stanford un poco molesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos hermanos se señalan el uno al otro intentando echarse las culpas entre ellos-Bien…..¿Qué les dije de entrar en mi laboratorio sin mi supervisión?

-Si...espero una buena explicación-Agregó Stan con un tono algo serio.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo ¿Qué hace una gran riqueza literalmente debajo de nuestros pies sin saber nada?-Preguntó Dipper un poco confundido.

-Ahhh eso….bueno….En realidad, íbamos a decirles, pero Seis Dedos dijo que lo guardara en secreto-Justificó Stan sin muchas explicaciones.

-Bueno, seré sincero. Guardamos ese tesoro pero sólo lo usaremos para emergencias.

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué momento lo encontraron?-Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Esto me huele a una historia nueva de nuestros tíos-Exclamó Mabel con emoción como está acostumbrada.

-Mmmm está bien. Solo si prometen no decir sobre el tesoro a nadie-Negoció el ex-Señor Misterio con sus sobrinos.

-Bueno, esto fue gracias a nuestro viaje por el océano que planeamos antes-Inició narrando Stanford-Comenzó hace unos años atrás, cuando apenas terminó el primer verano que llegaron a Gravity Falls.

 **Flashback**

 **Hace unos años**

 **En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico**

Era un día oscuro de tormenta en el océano. Habían luchado casi unas tres horas luchando fuertemente contra un calamar gigante por la supervivencia y evitar que la nave fuera inundada por dicho monstruo. Fue una victoria satisfactoria, aunque se habían desviado un poco de su viaje.

-Uffff...Creo que eso era lo último que dejó esa maldita bestia-Aseguró Stan mientras tiró al mar lo que sobró de la batalla de la criatura de muchas extremidades.

-Si….Este día se ha vuelto más agotador de lo que especulaba-Agregó Ford aún agotado por el enfrentamiento-Stanley, necesito tu ayuda. El barco tiene dificultades por la intensidad de la tormenta.

Sin perder tiempo, ellos decidieron poner manos en la obra. Primeramente, lograron quitar la carga innecesaria y trataron de configurar el motor. Pero algo grave e inesperado ocurrió. La embarcación tuvo problemas ya que las olas se agranda cada segundo y la lluvia se intensifica. Lo que derramó la última gota fue un brutal golpe que algún objeto sólido que provocó la destrucción parcial del barco. Además de separar temporalmente a los hermanos Pines.

-¡Stanley, Cuidado!

-¡Stanford! ¡STANFORD!

Fueron los minutos más intensos de su viaje. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por preservar el "Stan de Guerra II" en buenas condiciones, finalmente fueron inútiles. La tormenta acabó en cuestión de horas y la luz del sol volvió a brillar como nunca. La brisa marítima y el sonido de la playa era abundante. Arena y palmeras rodean dicho lugar paradisiaco, al menos donde estaba Stan Pines.

-¡Ufffff! ¿Donde estoy?...¡Stanford! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Stanford!-Gritó el ex-Señor Misterio vanamente ya que no había respuesta y ni siquiera su presencia.

La media-luna solo observo todo el lugar a su alrededor. El pensaría que sería una buena atracción para turistas si fuera un buen momento, pero solo revisaba si su hermano aún seguía con él y a su vez, inspeccionaba los restos de la embarcación (o al menos lo que quedaba) Logró recuperar ciertas cosas básicas como alimentos y recursos, pero aún así, sin rastros de su hermano.

-¡Stanford! ¡STANFORD!-Volvió a llamarlo, pero no hubo respuesta. Solo el sonido del mar era su respuesta-Diablos ¿Qué le pasó a Seis Dedos? Mmmmm será mejor empezar a buscarlo por esta isla pronto. Apenas es mediodía y no tardará mucho en oscurecer-Diciendo así mismo estas palabras se emprendió a llevar solo lo necesario y empezó a adentrarse en una selva profunda cerca de la playa caracterizado por un enorme volcán aparentemente dormido.

Mientras que Stanley iba merodeando la isla en una búsqueda implacable, el hermano de seis dedos empezó a abrir los ojos de manera brusca ya que alguien le aventó agua a su cara para interrumpir su "siesta"

-Ya dormiste mucho, anciano.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Stanford alterado.

-Me conocen por muchos nombres. Para tí, llámame "Servill"-Se trataba de un hombre alto con traje negro, saco y corbata con una camisa blanca con barba negra, una característica destacable es su parche en su ojo derecho y sus cicatrices en su rostro. Otro dato importante es que estaba acompañado de lo que parecen ser mercenarios peligrosos con pasamontañas y portaban armas mortales como AK-47, entre otras armas.

-Oye, si esto es un ajuste de cuentas o algo así, eligieron a la persona equivocada. Yo no soy el que buscan-Justificó el seis dedos.

-Por el contrario, Stanford Pines. Eres el que estoy buscando.

-¿Cómo sabes mi….?-Preguntó antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre sospechoso.

-¿Tu nombre? Yo conozco a todo el mundo…..Tenemos cuentas que ajustar...pero...Tu no eres el Stan que busco-Aseguró Servill analiticamente.

-(Stanley, ahora que hiciste)-Pensó el señor Pines.

-Sin embargo, si tu estás aquí, él debe estar en algún lugar de esta isla ¿Correcto? Señores, registren toda la isla. Si encuentran a Stan Pines o a cualquiera, matenlo-Ordenó el individuo a muchos mercenarios asesinos y empezaron a sacar sus armas y a correr o tomar vehículos como camiones blindados y un helicóptero para iniciar su búsqueda.

-¿Qué te hace creer que encontrarás a quién buscas?-Preguntó Ford sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Ustedes son dos hermanos….y ambos son parte de mi juego...a mi modo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Tu intelecto me servirá a encontrar lo que realmente busco. Así quizás te daré una recompensa si aceptas-Sobornó Servill.

-No trabajaré para tí ni para nadie como tú.

-No te pregunté si querías o no-Diciendo esto metió su mano en su saco y retiró una pistola pequeña pero pesada y apuntó al pecho del genio.

-¿Esto es una amenaza?-Preguntó nuevamente Ford retóricamente.

-Yo llamo esto "negociaciones hostiles"-Dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada.

Las cosas no pintan bien para los gemelos. Uno es buscado para ser asesinado y el otro está obligado a trabajar con un señor psicópata. En algún lugar de la isla tropical está el ex-Señor Misterio caminando cuidadosamente en la densidad de la jungla. Ya sabrán, cuidándose de no convertirse en una presa de algún animal salvaje o de una trampa. Llegó a un punto donde eran montañas verdes con piedras rigurosas, cascadas hermosas pero con un peligro por la enorme altura entre las montañas y los ríos o piedras puntiagudas. Por suerte, Stan ya había dejado su temor a las alturas gracias a cierta niña entrometida.

Habían transcurrido varias horas de exploración y búsqueda. Llegó a un punto de sentarse en una pequeña cueva cercana en una montaña a descansar y tomar algo de agua potable embotellada. Cualquiera diría que es un excelente momento para recuperar fuerzas, pero no duraría mucho. Esto debido a que escuchó unos pasos sospechosos y a unas voces conversando entre sí. Stanley se escondió un poco más profundo de la cueva para evitar que los sujetos lo observan fácilmente.

-¿Estás seguro de las órdenes del jefe? Digo, no he visto a nadie más en la isla que no sea de nuestro grupo.

-Yo solo obedezco. Para eso nos pagan ¿No?

-Mmmm buen punto.

-Con que encontremos a esa sabandija de Stan, nos dará una mayor recompensa.

-Oye ¿Crees que ese sujeto de seis dedos nos ayudará a encontrar el tesoro de esta isla?

-Quizás. Aunque el jefe le ofreció parte del botín, no dudo que lo matará luego. Ya que no le servirá más.

En ese momento, Stan sintió una furia en su interior. Tenía ganas de matar a uno de ellos y torturar al otro para obligarlo a hablar sobre el paradero de su hermano. Pero no era tonto, sabía que ellos le superan en armamento, puesto que tienen dos rifles. A pesar de eso, una voz misteriosa le decía que lo haga, en su mente algo lo impulsaba a hacer dicha acción, después de todo, se trataba de la vida de su hermano gemelo. Acaban de arreglar sus diferencias, no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Así que en un acto de valentía o tontería (como deseen verlo) tomó una piedra y la tiró cerca de los dos mercenarios para llamar su atención. Dicho y hecho, eso los advirtió.

-Oye ¿Qué fué eso?

-Ese sonido vino de la cueva.

-¿Vamos?

-No, es trabajo para un hombre-Diciendo esto preparó el fusil de asalto y se adentro en la cueva sin saber lo que le espera.

El mercenario no estaba asustado pero si estaba alerta, su posición lo delataba. Apuntaba a diestra y siniestra en toda la cueva hasta que llegó al final de esta. No había nadie, ni una alma se veía. El soldado solo iba a retirarse para burlarse de la paranoia de su compañero creyendo que solo era un animal. En el momento que dio la espalda fue atacado. Stan tomó con sus dos manos la cara del sujeto con el fin de taparle la boca y la nariz para que no llamara la atención y luego quedara inconsciente. Luego de eso, Stan tomó todas las armas que tenía (fusil, revolver, explosivos) Y se prepararía para su siguiente objetivo.

-Muchachos. Si ustedes dos, vengan-Llamó el sujeto que estaba esperando a su compañero ya derrotado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Terry acaba de entrar y no ha salido.

-Suena a una broma de mal gusto.

En ese instante Stanley les tiró el pasamontañas del sujeto que noqueó sin que ellos vieran. Al ver eso se asustaron un poco.

-¡Ese era de Terry!

-Ya enserio, no es gracioso.

-Un momento…-Uno de los tres sujetos revisó el pasamontañas y vió en su interior una sorpresa-¡GRANADA!-Advirtió a sus compañeros pero ya era tarde. Explotó más temprano de lo que esperaban.

Esto hizo que dos de ellos salieran impulsados hacia afuera cayendo en una gran altura de las montañas donde muy posiblemente fallecieron. El otro solo chocó con una de las paredes de la montaña con el mismo final que sus colegas. Esto provocó que otros sujetos empezaran a alarmarse de la situación y llegaron cuatro sujetos más para acabar con la media luna, preparando sus armas para el combate.

-Aquí vamos. Qué suerte que aquí no hay leyes porque tendré que romperlas-Diciendo esto recarga su arma por el duelo que se avecinaba.

En ese mismo momento, empiezan los tiros por parte de los mercenarios en su intento de matarlo. Por suerte, el ex-señor misterio se cubrió del fuego enemigo tras una gran piedra y empezó a contraatacar hacia los sujetos. Durante el duelo uno de los asesinos recibió los disparos y cayó muerto. Otro solo recibió heridas en su brazo y retrocedió de espaldas, esto hizo que cayera en el precipicio y fuera vencido. El tercero también cayó muerto al frente de su compañero sobreviviente. El último disparó a Stan en la mano para que soltara el arma y así fué. Pero en un golpe de suerte antes de recibir el disparo él realizó otro que obligó al último terrorista a abandonar su arma y empezar a pelear con él mano a mano.

Por un lado, la media luna tenía fuerza y sabía luchar. Sin embargo, el sujeto tenía un buen entrenamiento, lo cual lo hacía un oponente complicado de luchar. Luego de mucho tiempo, Stan vió la oportunidad de un perfecto contraataque con su manopla de oro para derribarlo, lo cual fué un éxito. Al fin, el tipo fue derrotado, pero la verdadera batalla comenzará luego.

-Dime…¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No...no sé de qué me hablas.

-No me mientas ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-¿O sino qué?-En ese instante, Stan agarró del cuello al mercenario y lo llevó al precipicio de la cascada-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Expresó Stan con un tono de voz aterrador sin olvidar que sus ojos empezaban a brillar levemente un color amarillo.

-Ahhhhhhh Ok ok ok hablaré hablaré. Solo no me vayas a tirar-Gritó el hombre con un gran pánico.

-Dime…¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Él….él…..él…..está en el centro de la isla. Aunque quisieras salvarlo no podrías derrotar a todos los miles de hombre que te esperan, Stan Pines.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó Stan molesto y sus ojos volviéndose rojos como cierto ser.

-Nuestro jefe…..él te conoce….te quiere algo de ti….es el motivo por el cual tiene a tu hermano.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-...Servill….es el jefe.

-No conozco a un tal "Servill"

-Pues deberías…...sólo sé que te busca…-En ese momento Stan solo soltó al asesino donde se precipitó en una caída extremadamente alta (por suerte para él iba a caer sobre un río profundo)-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?-Dijo Stan a sí mismo preocupado por haberlo traumado así. Había alguna presencia oscura que lo atormentaba y quería controlarlo-Naaa ni que fuera Satanás.

Diciendo esto tomó a uno de los mercenarios muertos, le quitó el uniforme dejándolo en ropa interior. No tardó mucho en cambiarse y hacerse parecer como un mercenario leal a un sujeto que lo quería muerto. Este se dirigió sin mucho temor ya que no lo reconocerían buscando salida de las montañas peligrosas. Llegó a un terreno llano sin gran vegetación cuando este se topó con un camión blindado y se bajaron unos miembros de dicha organización criminal apuntando con sus armas pidiendo identificación. Stan mintió diciendo que era un sobreviviente y que todos sus aliados fueron asesinados por Stan Pines. Al tener un pasamontañas puesto no lo reconocieron y lo dejaron entrar al vehículo y se dirigieron al centro de operaciones donde el tal Servill seguramente tenía a su hermano.

Al llegar a la enorme base enemiga, llena de vehículos grandes como excavadoras, taladros gigantes, entre otros. Llegaron al parqueo de vehículos militares y unos hombres le dijeron a Stan encubierto que fuera a la enfermería porque pensaban que pudiera tener heridas mientras que ellos irían a una conferencia con su jefe. Obviamente fingió ir a la enfermería y realmente se escabulló por la fortaleza en búsqueda de Stanford y de Servill. Luego de una larga odisea que parecía no tener fin al fin vió a su hermano conversando con el temible gangster con otros dos mercenarios con rifles apuntando al gemelo Pines. Stan se enfadó mucho pero aún así era muy precavido así que avanzó disimuladamente. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-¿Y bien, Stanford? ¿Y ahora qué? De aquí no avanzamos más-Dijo Servill mientras señalaba una parte de la base donde deterioraba la tierra destruyendola para buscar cierto tesoro.

-Ya les dije. Si hicimos los cálculos correctos vemos que hay un patrón de los lugares que han excavado y no hay nada. Solo no han revisado este lugar, donde se cree que debería estar-Contestó Ford mostrándole los planos de la isla.

-Pero no hay nada ahí.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Las matemáticas no mienten, pero los mitos y leyendas puede ser que sí.

-Aggghhhh ¡Cállate!-Dijo Servill antes de golpearlo en la cara-¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Sabes quién soy!

-Uffff…..No debería importarme…..pero me sorprende que un tipo tan listo como tú no distingues la realidad con un ridículo cuento de fantasía.

-La leyenda es cierta…...Agh sabes qué...no importa…..Ahora que finalizamos nuestro trabajo ya no te necesito-En eso Servill sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Stanford-Gracias por tu colaboración y….adiós.

Cuando era el momento que iba a jalar del gatillo se escuchó un disparo ajeno donde una bala impactó en su hombro haciendo que desviara su arma y accidentalmente disparó a uno de sus secuaces que le provocó una muerte inmediata. El otro se percató del origen del disparo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió otro disparo que lo mató al instante.

-¡Hermano!-Dijo Stanley sorprendido de haberlo salvado justo a tiempo.

-¡Stanley! Me alegra verte con vida-Aseguró su hermano gemelo antes de cambiar su tono aliviado a uno un poco molesto-Cuando salgamos de esto, me debes una buena gran explicación de todo esto.

-Si si si como sea. Salgamos de aquí antes que lleguen….-Contestó la media luna antes de notar la presencia de muchos mercenarios más apuntandolos por todas direcciones-...más-Finalizó antes de bajar su arma y poner sus manos por detrás de su cabeza en señal de rendición ante sus enemigos. Su hermano gemelo solo imitó el gesto del otro para dar entender que tomaría la misma decisión. Mientras eran detenidos, Servill (que tenía una herida en el hombro) solo empezó a aplaudir lenta y sarcásticamente.

-¡Vaya, Stan Pines! Nos volvemos a ver una vez más.

-Stanley ¿Conoces a este sujeto?

-No que recuerde….Nunca conocí a un demente llamado Servill

-¡Oh pero claro que me conoces! Pero no como "Servill"-Aseguró el hombre mafioso quitando el parche para revelar la ausencia de su ojo derecho-Ahora que dices.

-Mmmm no, aún sigo sin saber quién eres-Respondió el ex-señor Misterio con más duda.

-¡ENSERIO, STAN! Soy yo….o mejor dicho era….tu compañero….Rico-Expresó el señor de negro demostrando quien era en realidad.

-¡RICO! Creí que habías muerto por un ajuste de cuentas con otra banda-Exclamó Stan asustado por su verdadera identidad.

-Así se suponía que pasaría las cosas...¡Y todo por tu culpa! Te dí la mano para crear la gran fuga de prisión de Colombia para que ninguno sospechara de ti. Te preste dinero y a mis matones para protegerte y nunca me lo pagaste. Esa gran cantidad de dinero era lo que me faltaba para pagar mis deudas con otra banda poderosa. Me volaron con un explosivo que destrozó mi cara y casi muero. Me operé el rostro para salvarme la vida y que nadie sospechara de mí y cambié mi nombre legalmente por "Servill" Preparé mi venganza contra tí, Stan Pines, pero me dí cuenta que tú "habías muerto en un accidente automovilístico" ¡Vaya manera de fingir tu propia muerte! Así que he decidido convertirme en el hombre más rico y poderoso de todo el mundo, mucho tiempo he sido pisoteado, ahora seré yo el que los pisotee. Encontrando en antiguo tesoro del Rey Totemikan-Explicó Rico con su monólogo de villano.

-"El Tesoro del Rey Totemikan" ¡Estás loco! Se trata de un poder inimaginable incapaz de que un ser humano lo controle-Expresó Ford con horror al saber la anomalía que desea desatar.

-Y tú me ayudaste a lograrlo. Observa-Dijo "Servill" señalando el lugar de la excavación que al fin encontraron su objetivo. Una bodega llena de doblones dorados cubiertos de oro, diamantes, perlas, piedras preciosas, todo lo que la avaricia pudiera ofrecer. Pero algo aún más impresionante era un hermoso y enorme rubí que emitía una aura bastante único y peculiar-Siiiii. Toda la riqueza será nuestra y el poder para dominar será mío.

-¡No lo hagas! No sabes lo que puedes desatar!-Advirtió Ford antes de darse cuenta que Rico se hizo de oídos sordos y corrió directamente hacia dicho rubí.

-Ahhh y por cierto…..eliminelos-Ordenó "Servill" antes de tomar el diamante precioso. Ellos se prepararon para cumplir su orden pero antes de ejecutarlos se escuchó un horrible grito de parte del líder de la mafia. Había tocado la piedra pero un aura de poder ancestral empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de él apoderándose-UUUUAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH-Esto provocó el miedo en los mercenarios que descuidaron la guardia-NO….NO LO ENTIENDO….SE SUPONE QUE TODO SERÍA MÍO…..UUUURRRGGG

-Es imposible, no lo puede controlar-Dijo el autor de los diarios con serenidad ya que sabía lo que pasaría.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritó una vez más antes de que la tierra empezara a temblar fuertemente y apareciera un enorme totem con un rostro de una máscara con plumas coloridas rojas, amarillas, verdes y azules en su cabeza. Estaba hecha de madera y le aparecieron seis brazos y solo medio cuerpo ya que el resto seguía enterrado bajo tierra.

Esta abominación empezó a atacar como un ser poderoso controlando ciertos elementos del planeta como tierra, trueno y fuego hacia todas partes provocando la destrucción de la base enemiga y la caída de varios mercenarios. Algunos fueron sabios y escaparon, otros decidieron atacar con todo su arsenal. El cuerpo de Rico empezó a levitar y se incrustó en el pecho del tótem como en una posición de cruz. pesar de esto, ninguno de los disparos de los asesinos a sueldo fueron efectivos y este no tardó en contraatacar.

Mientras tanto, Stan y Ford se libraron de los mercenarios, ya que los que los custodiaba habían huido. Planearon escapar aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados luchando contra el monstruo o salvando el pellejo. No mucho después, el monstruo los vio y lanzó una bola de fuego para interferir en el camino de los gemelos Pines. Parecía que estaban obligados a batallar contra semejante monstruo.

-¿Cómo acabamos con esta cosa?-Preguntó Stanley.

-No lo sé. Es inmortal, es la representación de un antiguo dios de la mitología nativa de una civilización antigua de esta isla-Respondió Ford.

-¡Un momento! Es un dios y todo eso pero ¿Y si le disparas a Rico que está en el corazón del monstruo?

-No creo que funcione, Stanley-Expresó eso mientras esquivaban los disparos elementales del monstruo.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, cerebrito?

-Buen punto….Stanley...Quiero decirte algo ahora si este es nuestro final

-¿Tiene que ser ya?-Cuestionó Stan mientras se cubría.

-Si…..solo quería decirte…..que…..(suspiro) Te agradezco.

-¿Qué?

-Por haberme sacado de esa dimensión de locos. No te lo había agradecido sinceramente antes por las circunstancias. Esta vez te lo digo de verdad….Gracias, Stanley

-Je….de nada, hermano. Ahora si ya dejaste de jugar al ser el buen hermano…¡Acabemos con esta cosa de una vez por todas!

-Estoy contigo en esto.

En esto ambos decidieron ir al ataque contra el Rey Totemikan. Estos aprovecharon que el estaba ocupado con los secuaces de Servill y empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente ante dicho monstruo mientras reunían armas en el camino (Ford recupera su arma de energía) Luego de esperar mucho tiempo, era hora de una estrategia si no querían ser aplastados.

-¡VEN POR MÍ, FIGURA GIGANTE DE MADERA!-Gritó Stan para llamar la atención del tótem.

-NNNNAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGG-Gritó Totemikan antes de invocar un trueno para acabarlo. Lo cual no sería una tarea sencilla ya que en comparación el señor era más rápido.

Mientras la media luna esquivaba todos los ataques de dicho monstruo, su hermano gemelo tomó su arma de energía con mira apuntando al cuerpo de Rico en el pecho de la criatura. Sabía que la deformación sería inmune ante el disparo, así que decidió seguir con la teoría de su hermano. Cuando al fin lo tenía en la mira, Totemikan decidió golpear con dos de sus brazos hacia el suelo para provocar un terremoto (lo cual tendría sentido debido a su fuerza, tamaño y dominio del elemento tierra) Esto hizo que se sacudiera y Ford perdió el objetivo y accidentalmente le disparó a la costilla del rey. Provocó que se fijara en el hermano de seis dedos y se prepara para defenderse lanzando llamas de su boca.

-¡STANFORD! YA TE HE PERDIDO ANTES….¡NO PASARÁ DE NUEVO!-Gritó Stan antes de tomar una ametralladora de un soldado caído. Las múltiples balas impactaron contra la espalda de la estatua. A pesar que no recibía daño alguno, fué lo suficientemente efectivo para llamar su atención.

El monstruo pensaba acabar con Stanford con sus llamas no hasta que recibió los múltiples disparos del otro hermano. Al ocurrir eso, Totemikan decide lanzarse al ataque de Stan sin pensar en usar sus poderes elementales, solo fuerza bruta. Desafortunadamente, el arma de Stan se quedó sin municiones.

-¡Me lleva el…..!

-¡CUIDADO, STANLEY!

Gracias a la advertencia de su hermano logró esquivar uno de los seis brazos que lo querían aplastar. Usó los otros 5 y los esquivó excepto el último. Ese golpe lo mandó hacia una de las paredes de la arruinada base enemiga. El impacto lo debilitó bastante y Totemikan aprovecha esto y se alista para matarlo de una vez por todas. Como si fuera obra del destino, la gran pistola de Servill estaba cerca de sus pies con solo una bala, una oportunidad. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó el arma y apuntó al corazón del cuerpo de Rico (podría ser el corazón de la bestia)

-¡Hasta la vista, Imbécil!

¡BANG! Ese fué el sonido del golpe definitivo con el que se destronaría el Rey Totemikan. Provocó la muerte de Rico con un tiro al corazón. Al poseer el rubí, el poder de dicha piedra se deshizo y el gigantesco monstruo de madera volvió a ser solo un tótem gigante sin vida. Quedó estático en el momento de su derrota.

-Ufffff Eso estuvo cerca-Aseguró Stanley aun cansado.

-¡Stanley! Gracias al cielo que sigues con vida.

-Jejeje creo que ningún ser poderoso…...agh…..puede con los gemelos Pines

-Bueno. Debemos buscar una manera de salir de esta isla. El "Stan de Guerra II" ha sido destruido.

-No te preocupes, Ford. Sé adónde podemos ir para salir de aquí. Solo confíe en mí.

-Vamos-Diciendo esto, el seis dedos tomó a Stan y mientras su hermano caminaba lo que podía, Ford estaba como su apoyo para caminar.

Fué un largo y silencioso camino hacia la playa donde solo se encontraron con una embarcación de los mercenarios abandonado y funcional. Posiblemente la gran mayoría se habían retirado durante el combate contra cierto monstruo ancestral. Esto significaba que aún quedaba gente en la isla (no eran muy buenas que digamos) Tomaron el barco y navegaron en seguida para escapar de dicho lugar. Mientras entraban en altamar, donde el clima se había calmado un poco.

-Bien ¿Quién lo diría? Los sabios siempre decían: "Las locuras de la juventud se pagan en la vejez" Hoy lo acabamos de comprobar. Nunca debí tomar esas decisiones. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ese tonto accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido-Reflexionó por un momento el ex-Señor Misterio al analizar que por sus actos pasados casi acaba con su vida y la de su hermano.

-No te culpo de nada. No eres el único que tuvo que pagar las consecuencias-Calmó su hermano al recordar su pasado con Bill Cipher.

-Si…...Por eso solo me dedico a crímenes menores

-Ahhh Stanley. Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?-Dijo Ford con un tono relajado.

-Mira quién habla,"Seis Dedos"-Contestó Stan molestando a su hermano de manera graciosa y se rieron ambos.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado un recuerdo o algo de esa isla. Ese "dios" me hubiera dado una clave. Puede ser que sea parte de las anomalías que provocó el "Weirdmageddon" por el Atlántico-Meditó el autor de los diarios.

-Pues….mire esto-Sorprendió Stanley a su gemelo señalando la bodega del barco en donde viajaban que estaba lleno del tesoro que Servill buscaba y nunca disfruto por su obsesión de poder. Estaba el cofre a rebosar de riquezas y ocupaba toda la bodega.

-WOW…..¡No sé qué haremos con tanto!

-Bueno….toma-Le dio a su hermano en la mano el rubí que convirtió a Rico en el monstruo-Tranquilo, esta piedra ya dejó de servir.

-Esto lo necesitaré para mi investigación. Gracias, Stanley.

-Je...no es nada.

-Aún hay mucho que descubrir: monstruos, misterios…..

-...más riquezas y mujeres.

-Tú me entiendes.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo ¿Eh?-Aseguró Dipper a escuchar todo el relato.

-Eso fué muy peligroso, tíos-Agregó Mabel con un tono un poco más bajo.

-Neeehhh todo salió bien-Dijo Stan sin muchas preocupaciones-Lo que pasó, está atrás.

-Bueno, ya se hizo muy tarde. Deberíamos ir a comer, ya es mediodía-Interrumpió Ford.

-¡Y no tengo tiempo para preparar algo!-Añadió Stan preocupado.

-¡Pidamos pizza!-Gritó la castaña con alegría como siempre se acostumbra.

Mientras que el ex-Señor Misterio y la Estrella Fugaz se iban a ordenar la comida. El Pino iba a ir con ellos pero sintió la mano de su tío como señal de que necesitaba hablar con él.

-(suspiro) Dipper, odio guardar secretos a tu hermana y a tu tío, pero veo que eres el único en el que puedo confiar de este tipo de temas-Dijo Ford seriamente a su sobrino.

-¿De qué se trata?

-(suspiro) Cuando Stan y yo viajamos por el Atlántico buscando las anomalías consecuentes del Weirdmageddon he logrado descubrir algo terrible. Cada lugar donde se encontró las rarezas mostraba varios patrones-Diciendo esto sacó un dispositivo de su chaleco para mostrarle al joven Pines un holograma del planeta Tierra. Notaba que había pocas marcas en amarillo en el Atlántico y el el Ártico donde se hallaban las anomalías que han encontrado-Estas son las alteraciones que había después del "Raromagedón"...Y estas-Interrumpió antes de cambiar el holograma a uno del planeta con grandes marcas amarillas en muchas partes del mundo-Son las registradas actualmente. Mi teoría fundamenta que las consecuencias de lo que hizo Bill creó señales anormales en el primer punto y de ahí se empezaron a crear en varias partes del planeta. Si la Organización que tanto hemos visto piensa resucitar a Bill de una manera desconocida, este mundo será diferente.

-¿Cómo? No era que Bill no podía salir de Gravity Falls.

-Me temo que la Organización puede ser la causante de los fenómenos sobrenaturales que se expandieron al resto del mundo. La energía de rareza ahora afecta a todo el globo planetario. Si es así, la barrera ya será inútil. Dipper, si encuentras a un miembro de la Organización, cuida tu diario con tu vida. No puedes dejar que la resurrección de Bill sea una realidad. Si lo que hizo en Gravity Falls se extendiera al mundo, o peor, al universo, estamos condenados-Explicó Ford con toda seriedad posible.

-Tío Ford…..¿Por qué le ocultas esto tan importante a tu hermano y a Mabel?-Preguntó Dipper con la mirada abajo.

-...Tengo mis motivos, Dipper. Solo promete que no le dirás a nadie más de esto.

Dipper lo pensó mucho. Ya que la última vez que ocultó un secreto a su familia provocó que su hermana le entregara la fisura a Bill y provocara el Raromagedon. Pero por otro lado, no quería ver a su familia, amigos y amada involucradas más en este dilema.

-...Lo prometo.

 **Créditos**

Como habrán de saber, la Organización nuevamente se reunían para progresar con sus misteriosos objetivos. A pesar que los Pines y los que leen esto ya sabran algo, solo saben la punta de todo el complot.

-Mi señor. El Seis Dedos ya sabe gran parte de nuestro proyecto-Confirmó el adolescente con cabello marron oscuro.

-Hmpt ¿Y? Nada ha cambiado-Afirma el líder sin preocupación alguna pero serio.

-¿Nada? Si ellos ya saben demasiado ¡Debemos matarlos inmediatamente!-Aseguró el verdugo molesto.

-Los necesitamos, idiota-Contestó Ludwig con franqueza-Además, con la suerte que tuvieron no me sorprendería si fracasan.

-Número 3 tiene razón. Es imprudente un ataque desesperado-Apoyó el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿De qué lado estás?-Preguntó el adolescente castaño.

-Mejor guarda tu lengua, Kaze-Respondió el encapuchado.

-Mi señor, parece que es hora de que mis experimentos formen parte de nuestro juego de ajedrez-Sugirió el científico con confianza.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento. Número 3 ¿Qué novedades tienes?-Preguntó el jefe de la Organización. Como efecto de suspenso realizó una mueca de sonrisa malvada para dar a entender lo que quería planear. En ese momento apareció una silueta misteriosa con las mismas vestiduras de la secta en la entrada de la sala. Posiblemente uno de los experimentos del científico loco.

 **BL GV EVIV, WLMWV B XFZMWL ML HV, HLOL HV JFV KILMGL BL GV VMXLMGIZIV.**

 **Vaya...han pasado 84 años (ni tanto XD) Antes que me tiren los tomates por tardar tanto acepto que fué mi culpa por no organizarme bien con el tiempo. Pero trataré de sacar tiempo para cada capítulo ya que nunca he perdido el deseo que completar bien lo que no he terminado.**

 **Gracias a todos lo que por perseverancia aún siguen la historia porque realmente no es fácil organizar una historia muy extensa y además de tener otras más.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión al respecto del fic (no digan nada de la tardanza XD)**

 **Ahora, después de medio año, responderé el review del capítulo pasado:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Perdón si me demoré bastante pero aquí está. Acabas de spoilear una parte del fic pero con un enfoque radical ¿Cómo? Lo veremos unos capítulos después. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Y esto sería todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos veremos en otro medio año (ah no me equivoqué XD) Digo en el otro capítulos de este y de mis otros fics. Hasta luego, amados lectores y lectoras.**


	13. ¡No Confíes en Nadie!

**JAJAJA Enserio pensaron que iba a actualizar hasta el otro año…¡PUES NO...BOOOMMM! Ok ya ya lo dije. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un emocionante y hermoso capítulo del "Próximo Verano", por cada capítulo nos acercamos a la verdad y nuevos misterios.**

 **En este episodio veremos al retorno de un gran enemigo de los Gemelos Misterio ¿Ahora de qué me hablas RW9000? Pues lean y averiguenlo. Sin más spoilers, comencemos con esto.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 13**

 **"¡No Confíes en Nadie!"**

Nos enfocaremos en las profundidades de otro laboratorio abandonado subterráneo. Solo que aquí aparecen dos siluetas que creo que ya conocemos. Uno de ellos era el vagabundo vampiro Brad, número 7 de la Organización. El otro era el brillante Ludwig, número 3, el único miembro hasta ahora que no ha sido derrotado por los chicos.

-Me aburro aquí. Oye, cerebrito ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No deberíamos buscar más avances para tus locos experimentos-Preguntó Brad cabeceando.

-Así es, joven Nightmare. Observa-Dijo Ludwig al ver que al fin lo encontraron. Una cápsula de criogenización con una criatura peculiar encerrada. Era una silueta muy parecida a Dipper Pines.

-¿Cual es la broma aquí?

-Ese es el sujeto que estaba buscando.

Diciendo esto, el científico con el ojo cibernético entró en el cuarto de control y activó unos códigos para descongelar a dicha criatura. Luego de un tiempo la cápsula se abrió automáticamente.

-AAAAGGGHHHHH…..¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó "Dipper" descongelado.

-No tienes que ocultarnos esa faceta-Aseguró el pelinegro. Al oír eso el monstruo mostró su verdadera forma. Tenía ojos rojos, 4 patas, 2 antenas y 2 brazos. El brazo derecho es delgado y tiene una mano, mientras que el izquierdo tiene bultos y en lugar de una mano tiene una pinza. Ya sabemos quien es.

-¿Ustedes qué quieren?-Preguntó el cambiaformas desconfiado.

-Nada importante. Pero nos gustaría que hiciéramos un trato. Tu libertad, que ya lo hicimos a cambio que trabajes para nosotros-Propuso el científico astutamente.

-Al grano ¿Qué necesitan?

-La tarea más bien creo que te gustará...Venganza contra los chicos que te hicieron esto-Aseguró el vampiro convincentemente.

-Suena tentador….Pero me vengaré de ellos a mi manera. No soy un perro para obedecer a nadie-Dijo el cambiaformas lanzándose al ataque contra ellos.

-No te pregunté si querías o no...Brad ¡Haz lo tuyo!-Ordenó Ludwig preparado ya que tenía una posibilidad que eso ocurriera.

-¡Y creí que esta misión sería aburrida!-Contestó el murciélago antes de invocar su katana llameante y luchar contra el monstruo camaleón.

Empezó un combate no tan extenso. Por un lado, el Cambiaformas era muy fuerte y cada rato cambiaba diferentes formas para igualarlo en agilidad y velocidad. Pero el chico pelirrojo no se preocupaba y seguía presionando. No tardó mucho en que el vampiro le ganó dejándolo en el suelo débil.

-Agh ¿Qué van hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme?-Preguntó la criatura.

-Tse tse tse. Ya desearías estar muerto si te lo digo-Afirmó Ludwig.

-Doc, te he traído "Crustáceo a la barbacoa"-Dijo Brad usando su estilo del humor. Ya que ofendía su aspecto físico y el hecho que tenía algunas quemaduras.

-Bien, traerlo al laboratorio. Él será perfecto para mi nuevo experimento-Expresó el profesor con una sonrisa malvada.

-No...No esperen…..¡NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó el monstruo asustado por lo que le van hacer. No sería nada agradable.

 **Introducción**

Era una mañana tranquila para la familia Pines. O al menos no había conflictos con monstruos sobrenaturales y una secta demenciada. Nos enfocaremos en la Cabaña del Misterio donde efectivamente Soos y su novia Melody estaban atendiendo unos clientes con atracciones "nunca antes vistas" (obviamente falsas) como un "Centauro-Tauro" que era dos cuerpos de caballos unidos por la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón Wendy aún trabajaba en la Cabaña junto a ellos dos. Luego de finalizar con ese grupo de ingenuos (perdón clientes) ya era hora de tomarse un descanso.

-Uffff cansado como cualquier día-Aseguró Wendy sentandose en la caja registradora mientras leía una revista.

-Al menos es mejor que vender carne-Contestó Melody recordando su tedioso trabajo anterior-Soos, cariño, iré al pueblo a conseguir comestibles, no tardo-Avisó antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y irse con su pequeño bolso.

-No te preocupes, cuidate-Dijo Soos despidiéndose de su querida novia. No tardó mucho en retirarse y él solo dió un suspiro derrotista. Su compañera de trabajo no tardó mucho en notar su tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Soos? ¿Aún no le has dicho "eso"?

-Es un poco complicado, Wendy ¿Y si dice que no?

-Vamos, han vivido juntos por tres años y se conocen demasiado ¿No crees que es suficiente?-Analizó la pelirroja con confianza.

-(suspiro) Aunque sigo preocupado por aquel día. Ese día casi la pierdo por ese sectario demente. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes y que ella es fuerte, la hubiera perdido y yo no pude hacer nada por ella en ese momento ¿Y si no soy lo suficiente para ella?-Dijo el nuevo Señor Misterio recordando los eventos del capítulo 6.

-No digas eso, Soos. Para ella eres el hombre que ella necesita. No soy una experta ni nada por el estilo pero se que ella te ama exactamente como eres. Y si algún demente regresa recuerda que nunca estarás solo-Contestó la leñadora recordando a su amigo algo muy importante a pesar de no estar muy interesada en el tema del amor.

-Gracias, Wendy. Me gustará que Dipper y Mabel nos visitará para aquel gran día. Sé que están ocupados y eso.

-Nah los conocemos bien. Ellos vendrán. Eso ni lo dudes….A propósito ¿Dónde estarán?-Preguntó la pelirroja recordando al par de gemelos.

-Dijeron que están ocupados con una nueva misión. Ya saben, conspiraciones y misterios de este alocado pueblo-Contestó el Signo de Interrogación-Bien, debemos seguir trabajando.

-Aggghhhh sabía que no me salvaría de esta-Dijo Wendy con una actitud derrotista.

En otra parte del bosque de Gravity Falls estaban los gemelos misterio junto con Pacífica y Adrián para iniciar una nueva aventura de misterios. Aunque aquí hay algo más específico.

-Muy bien chicos. Agradezco que hayan podido venir. Esta misión es sumamente importante-Dijo Dipper a los tres miembros más que están presentes.

-Siempre cuenta con tu hermana.

-Y conmigo, supongo-Añadió Pacífica mientras que Adrián permanece en silencio.

-Como ya saben, la Organización ya saben bastante de este pueblo y de nosotros, posiblemente más que a nosotros mismos. El tío Ford aseguró que en su búnker aun hay información valiosa. Debemos entrar ahí y destruirla lo más pronto posible-Explicó el castaño con determinación, posiblemente una oportunidad para dar un golpe importante contra la secta.

-Dipper, no entraremos por donde entramos la última vez-Se negó Mabel al recordar las trampas que sufrieron la vez que entraron a ese laboratorio.

-Por eso el tío Ford me mostró una entrada alternativa para evitar las trampas que nos molestaron antes-Expresó el chico Pines antes de irse a un árbol muy específico y bajó una rama muy oculta como si se tratara de una palanca. Efectivamente lo era. El suelo se abrió por completo para revelar unas escaleras misteriosas que se ordenaban de manera descendiente.

-Cuando me llamaste esperaba una cita-Dijo Pacífica juguetonamente.

-Bueno….damas primero-Respondió el joven de la gorra de pino siguiéndole el juego. Ambos se rieron y fueron los primeros en bajar esas escaleras.

-Estos dos no tienen remedio-Comentó la adolescente castaña rodando los ojos en sentido de broma.

-Hmpt el amor tiene efectos muy bizarros. Ejemplo el cambio de actitud de Pacifica Northwest-Dedujo Adrián sin querer comentar al respecto.

-Vamos

-De acuerdo.

Diciendo esto los cuatro ingresaron a la cueva, lugar donde las escaleras los llevaban. Al final encontraron una serie de canales de cuevas subterráneas, algunas más estables que otras. Decidieron ir caminando por uno de los túneles. Mientras que el chico Pines y la Northwest andaban muy juntos y un poco más adelantados, atrás estaban la castaña en sus pensamientos y el moreno seguía sereno. Ninguno decidía romper el hielo. Adrián tenía un sentimiento de inquietud, con lo poco que conocía a Mabel sabía que algo la molestaba. Quería preguntarle pero sentía un nudo en su garganta. A eso se le llamaba ¿Impotencia? O sea, podía enfrentarse a una horda de lobos, una gorgona y a un vampiro por ella y no podía conversar con ella sobre sentimientos. Je vaya sujeto. A dura costa decidió hablar con ella.

-Emmm….Mabel….¿Todo está bien?-Preguntó el moreno un poco nervioso.

-Sí...sí….estoy bien.

-(Enserio, Mabel. Me costó trabajo decir eso para esa respuesta tan insuficiente) Hmpt mientes

-Uhhhh

-Tu lenguaje corporal me lo dice todo ¿Es algo malo?-Preguntó directamente el castaño sin convencerse de su respuesta.

-Enserio no sé cómo me conoces tan bien-Dijo la castaña un poco más aliviada.

-Al grano

-(suspiro) Oh bien…..Estos últimos días he sentido que Dipper es un poco más distante conmigo. No me ha hablado mucho últimamente como antes. Le he querido preguntar lo que le pasaba pero me cambiaba de tema repentinamente o me lo niega-Dijo la chica con melancolía.

-Ya veo. Puedes responderme esto con completa sinceridad ¿Le has hecho algo que lo haya podido lastimar?-Preguntó el moreno analíticamente. Mabel se quedó callada. Había un choque de sentimientos encontrados, pues sabía que en su primer verano había hecho muchas cosas de carácter egoísta que directa o indirectamente pudieron lastimar a su hermano, desde no ayudarlo en su chance con Wendy hasta literalmente provocar el Fin del Mundo solo por un deseo egoísta. No quería que Adrián la viera así, pensaba que era una oportunidad única. Si él supiera cosas malas de ella quizás la deje como todos sus amores de veranos pasados. Así que mintió con un "No" seguro. Por poco el moreno no se dió cuenta de su mentira.

-Mmmm supongo que tu hermano solo trata de protegerte. Si él sabe algo muy serio y no desea decírtelo quizás sea porque te quiere proteger de algún peligro-Dedujo Adrián pensativamente.

-Pero no soy una niña pequeña, Adrián. Soy una mujer y sé defenderme sola aunque no lo creas-Dijo Mabel alzando la voz un poco molesta.

-Mabel, sabes que las personas que quieren a otras muchas veces ocultan ciertas cosas para protegerlas de verdades más peligrosas. Dipper no es que te vea débil, él no es así, sino que no desea preocuparte por algún riesgo mayor. Emmm….si te hace sentir mejor…..emmmm bueno…..(suspiro)...trataré de sacarle información para que dejes de lamentarte por eso-Explicó Adrián un poco inspirador.

-¿Lo harías...por mí?-Preguntó la chica Pines un poco mejor. El chico moreno solo ascendió con la cabeza antes que recibiera un abrazo rápido de ella-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-Al oír eso el moreno solo cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada rápidamente solo para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-...De nada….¿No es lo que...hacen los...amigos?-Contestó el chico de la camiseta verde con jacket negra.

-Sí, claro….amigos-Dijo Mabel con un poco de desánimo aunque no era tan evidente.

-(Bien hecho, Adrián. Bien hecho, estúpido)-Pensó el joven de los ojos verdes recriminando a sí mismo al analizar bien sus palabras. Sin duda una oportunidad desperdiciada.

Continuaron avanzando por el túnel hasta que encontraron una desviación, hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Ambos caminos eran buenas opciones para llegar a su destino. Así que se organizaron para dividirse en dos parejas. Alguno pensaría que irían Dipper con Pacífica y Mabel con Adrián. Pero el moreno sabía lo que tenía que hacer así que recomendó separarse hombres y mujeres. En otras palabras, Dipper y Adrián a la derecha y Mabel con Pacífica en el lado izquierdo.

Con los chicos estaban caminando muy silenciosamente, pues no se llevaban muy bien. El moreno no le interesaba, solo quería sacarle información para aliviar el dolor de cierta chica. El chico de la gorra de pino seguía desconfiando de él, a pesar que los ha ayudado antes (Pues no olvidemos que aún conserva su personalidad paranoica). Tiempo después el joven de ojos verdes decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

-Y bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-Preguntó educadamente para llamar un poco la atención.

-Pues bien, eso creo-Contestó Dipper sin desviar su mirada del frente.

-¿Y como va tu relación con Pacífica?

-Muy bien.

-(Suspiro) Ok iré al grano, soy malo fingiendo ¿Realmente estás bien? Porque tu hermana me dice lo contrario-Reiteró el moreno.

-¿Que fué lo que te digo?

-Nada relevante. Solo se siente mal por el hecho que tu te hayas distanciado de ella recientemente

Dipper sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Ella se estaba dando cuenta lo que él ocultaba. Lo que le dijo el tío Ford aquél día no era algo para tomárselo a la ligera. Su familia literalmente estaba en peligro de vida por una malvada secta sin ningún apoyo. Obvio, no puedes decirle a la policía que una organización secreto como el invento de los iluminatis quiere matarte, si no los tomarían como locos como al antiguo Viejo Mcgucket. Así que tenía que inventarse algo, aunque sabía que Adrían se daría cuenta, no es ingenuo como su hermana así que reveló una verdad oculta a medias.

-(suspiro) ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-¿Que tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto?

-¿Sabes que ella tiene mucho que ver? Por si no lo sabías literalmente arruinó mi futuro-Dijo Dipper esta vez con un tono elevado. Lo que pasó de ser un pequeño camuflaje a una ira innecesaria que lo afectaría en un futuro.

-Cálmate un poco, Pines. Es inútil enojarse, no llegas a nada. Respira y explique todo-Aseguró el chico de ojos verdes al ver la alteración del chico.

-(suspiro) Lo siento, Adrián…..Solo olvídelo….

-Necesito una explicación acerca de…..-Fue interrumpido por el chico de la gorra que lo silencio pues logró ver algo anormal en todo el lugar.

En medio del túnel encontró algo que no había en su visita anterior al refugio. Había una sustancia blancuzca y viscosa. Además de unos extraños huevos del mismo color. Algunos estaban rotos, otros estaban en su estado inicial y otros en su fase final.

-¿Que rayos?-Preguntó Adrián sorprendido al ver dichos huevos.

-Extraño. Me pregunto de qué clase de monstruo le pertenecen-Agregó Dipper antes que le ocurrió una mala coincidencia. Uno de los huevos había eclosionado y salió una criatura de color blanco un poco relleno aunque pequeño, con ojos rojos y un hocico aterrador y algunas patas. Este rápidamente saltó directo al rostro del castaño haciéndole caer al suelo mientras lucha para no ser devorado.

-¡Adrián, una mano!-Gritó el chico Pines mientras seguía luchando.

Adrián, en un rápido movimiento, sacó su arma blanca escondida en su espalda que era una katana y, sin perder el tiempo, decapitó rápidamente a la criatura dejando un rastro de líquido verde que sería su sangre.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el moreno ayudando a levantar a su compañero.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas una katana?-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido mientras estaba siendo levantado.

-Tu llevas una pistola futurista de energía en tu bolsillo-Contrarrestó Adrián al ver el arma del castaño. Muy probablemente se lo dió Stanford para cualquier emergencia.

-Touché-Contestó el chico de la gorra de pino-Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, creo que he visto a esta criatura antes-Diciendo esto sacó su confiable Diario número 4 y pasó varias páginas y encontró una en particular-Esto no es nada bueno. Parece que es un "cambiaformas" joven.

-¿Cambiaformas? ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-Preguntó Adrián dudoso.

-Solo existía uno cuando vine aquí antes-Respondió el joven Pines un tanto preocupado.

-Mmmm. Quizás haya procreado con una hembra-Teorizó el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Lo dudo, hasta donde yo se, solo había uno. Tío Ford sólo encontró uno.

-Nada garantiza que no haya un espécimen femenino-Contradijo Adrián con seriedad.

-Sea lo que sea, debemos detener todo esto. Debemos ir a la cámara central. Ahí se controla todas las operaciones. Si mi intuición no me falla la Organización está detrás de todo esto-Planificó Dipper.

-Entendido. Pero hay un problema ¿Qué ocurre con Mabel y Pacífica?-Pensó el moreno en voz alta.

-Oh oh.

Hablando del rey de Roma (o mejor dicho reinas) Volvamos con las jóvenes Pines y Northwest. Donde seguían caminando sin saber lo que les esperaba.

-Pacífica, hemos caminado por horas y no veo que lleguemos a ningún lado-Afirmó Mabel un poco cansada.

-Lo que más me preocupa sinceramente es que no hay ninguna señal de los chicos-Agregó Pacífica con su tono serio aunque estaba preocupada por dentro.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Dipper?

-Desde que entramos a este laboratorio loco no hay señal telefónica aquí abajo.

-Esto complica las cosas-Aseguró la castaña pensativa. Algo que no tardaría demasiado antes de que un sonido raro fuera escuchado-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Crees que tengo la mínima idea?-Preguntó la rubia.

Inmediatamente apareció otra criatura semejante a la que atacó a Dipper, a diferencia del ataque anterior el monstruo atacó rápidamente pero Pacífica ya lo veia venir lo cual logró defenderse con una patada de lo mandó unos metros lejos de ellas.

-¡Qué demonios!-Gritó la chica Northwest sorprendida al ver semejante abominación. Sin que se diera cuenta otra criatura la iba atacar por detrás pero la adolescente de los suéteres logró salvarla con un golpe en la cara del monstruo.

-Veo que no viene solo.

Lamentablemente la castaña tenía razón, puesto que, a los pocos segundos, aparecieron más. Las chicas lograron luchar contra estos al menos por un tiempo a puro golpes y patadas. Al notar el aumento en número de los cambiaformas pequeños decidieron huir rápidamente. Pasó un tiempo en sólo una persecución cuando llegaron a un punto estratégico para las chicas. Resulta que había unas grandes rocas posicionadas estratégicamente para bloquear el camino de los mini-adefesios.

-Pacífica, ayúdame con esto.

-De acuerdo.

Sin perder tiempo, ambas empujaron las piedras de tal manera que cayeron y obstruyeron el paso para los mini-cambiaformas (y quizás hayan aplastado algunos de ellos) Por fin tenían un respiro.

-Ufffff bien hecho, Pacífica-Felicitó Mabel.

-No estuviste mal, torpe-Respondió la chica Northwest.

-Es cierto, Estrella Fugáz. Aunque tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, Llama-Aseguró un ser misterioso que apareció en frente de ellas. Parecía que las estaba esperando.

-¡BRAD!-Gritaron ambas chicas por la sorpresa.

-¡BINGO, NENAS! Son muy buenas recordando a un buen y apuesto chico cuando lo ven-Aseguró el sectario con su carismática actitud.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-Amenazó Pacífica con su mirada asesina.

-Wow wow wow ¡Guarda tus corceles, Northwest! Ja, no eres tan diferente a tu padre-Dijo Brad con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Nah, no importa. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Ese no es mi estilo. Por otro lado ¿Qué hacen unas preciosas en un lugar como este?-Preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo retóricamente.

-Nada de tu incumbencia-Contestó Mabel.

-Pues creo que sí es de mi interés. A pesar que odio estos trabajos tengo que. La Organización desea analizar todos los puntos sin excepción alguna.

-Sigo desconcertada ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Solo pasaba a saludar ¿Qué? Un joven sectario no puede pasar a saludar a su rival ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Nah, solo les advierto que se rindan lo más pronto posible si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias-Aseguró el chico vampiro.

-¿Quieres que barramos el piso contigo de nuevo?-Preguntó la rubia determinada.

-Ja ja ja sí que eres graciosa, ya veo lo que vió el Pino en tí. Hasta donde yo recuerdo se salvaron por un golpe de suerte. Si lo quisiera ustedes ni siquiera estuvieran aquí-Argumentó Brad.

-Tiene un punto-Agregó Mabel resignada.

-Bueno yo me voy. Recuerden mi consejo. Tomenlo o dejenlo-Dijo el joven-vampiro poniéndolas en una mala posición antes de retirarse.

-Aguarda, Brad-Pidió la chica Northwest antes que el vampiro se fuera.

-Mmmmm ¿Qué ocurre, Llama?

-¿A qué te referías con lo de mi padre? Necesito saber lo que sea que esté pasando.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-Preguntó Brad con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella solo ascendió con la cabeza-Mira, no puedo andar por ahí revelando secretos oscuros a todo el Mundo. Salvo que hagas algo por mí ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano para hacer un trato con la rubia.

-Pacífica No ¡No puedes confiar en alguien de la Organización!-Gritó Mabel preocupada por lo que puede hacer el vampiro.

La joven Northwest estaba en duda. Por un lado sabría un nuevo secreto oscuro de su malvado linaje y poder hacer algo al respecto pero a un precio desconocido. Pero posiblemente sea la única oportunidad de saber lo que sea que sus padres y el resto de sus antepasados han ocultado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Pacífica fue serena y decidió.

-No. Averiguaré el secreto de mi familia por mi propia cuenta-Dijo esto antes de ponerse en posición de combate-Y si tu o alguno de tus desquiciados socios se meten en mi camino se las veré.

-Bien. Era lo que esperaba de un Northwest. Pero bueno, yo me voy. No las quiero interrumpir, veo que tienen "amigos" que las espera-Expresó Brad sarcásticamente señalando a las rocas que bloqueaba el camino a los mini-cambiaformas. Estas se movieron poco a poco por la presión que ejercía la cantidad de monstruos-¡Hasta luego, nenas!-Expresó el vampiro antes de hacerse humo y escapar de la presencia de las chicas y de las criaturas.

-¡Aquí vamos otra vez! ¡A CORRER!-Gritó Mabel y corrió junto a su amiga rubia para salvarse el pellejo de ciertas criaturas que pensaban acabar con ellas.

Mientras tanto con ambos chicos. Ambos avanzaban sin ningún problema (al menos no tanto como Mabel y Pacífica) Adrián estaba preparado para cualquier problema usando su katana y Dipper con una arma de energía en su bolsillo. Conforme iban avanzando se veían más huevos y sustancias viscosas. De repente ocurrió una jugada de la mala suerte, el suelo se abrió como si se tratase de una trampa y el moreno era la víctima. Este cayó en el hoyo que apareció inesperadamente.

-¡ADRIÁN!-Gritó el castaño preocupado.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritó Adrián antes de que se desapareciera de la vista del chico Pines.

-Dios…..Lo que faltaba….-Expresó Dipper más preocupado.

-No deberías preocuparte eso, Pino. Sobrevivirá….quizás.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el chico de la gorra de pino asustado por un momento. Cuando volteó a ver reconoció al sujeto con la toga negra. Era el sujeto pelinegro largo con un ojo cibernético que ya conocemos-¡Ludwig!

-Rápido aprendizaje ¿No Pino? O deseas que te llame Dipper Pines-Aseguró Ludwig con su típico tono elegante aunque con un toque de arrogancia.

-No me sorprendería que eres el que está detrás de todo esto ¿Clonastes al Cambiaformas?-Preguntó el joven Pines seriamente.

-A pesar que eres un genio tu mente es algo limitada. Yo diría que "reproducción asexual"-Respondió el profesor.

-Para eso tendrías que…..cambiar su código genético…..¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué más le hiciste?-Cuestionó Dipper más molesto.

-Jajajajajaja no mucho. Muchos detalles son irrelevantes cuando se trata de la ciencia-Contestó el científico demente.

-¿Pero por qué necesitas tantos?

-¿No es obvio? Un ejército de estas cosas no es una mala idea. Sin embargo, lo más importante era probar un suero. Este suero aumenta el nivel de adrenalina, haciendo que aumente todas las propiedades y habilidades de los seres vivos, incluyendo las agresivas. Imaginate eso en un ejército de criaturas traídos por mi señor-Expresó Ludwig anhelando su futura gloria.

-Sin duda todos ustedes están locos. Tendré que detenerte-Dijo Dipper listo para pelear y detener sus malvados propósitos.

-Jajajajajaja ¿Enserio crees poder detenerme?-Preguntó Ludwig extendiendo su mano para invocar su arma, su tridente-¡No puedes detener a la ciencia!

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Dipper saca su pistola de energía y dispara a su contrincante, pero este los bloquea sin problema con su tridente. Este sin pensarlo se acerca rápidamente y lo ataca con su arma. Con suerte el castaño lo esquivó y contraatacó.

-Nada mal, Dipper Pines. Espero que tu amigo igual sea lo bastante bueno.

-Un momento. ¿Qué le hiciste Adrián?

-Nada, solo está con un amigo tuyo-Dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa malvada y decide proseguir con la pelea.

Dipper luchando con un miembro de la Organización y las chicas escapando de varios mini-cambiaformas, podría ser pero….Quizás si vemos que le pasó a Adrián. Este se despierta en un sector rocoso, posiblemente sea otra parte de este gran bunker.

-Arrrrgggg…..¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó a sí mismo Adrián mientras se incorporaba y empieza analizando la zona-Mmmmm de seguro caí en una trampa de la Organización. No puede ponerse peor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No había visto a un humano por mucho tiempo-Dijo una voz espeluznante en una zona oscura.

-Salga y muéstrate-Amenazó el moreno.

Sin previo aviso saltó de las sombras y se mostró en frente de él. La criatura blanca y grande que conocemos, el Cambiaformas original.

-Nnngggg no eres a quien busco. Supongo que si acabo contigo lograre cumplir con mi venganza contra los otros chicos-Aseguró el Cambiaformas.

-Hmpt no me importa tu venganza. Pienso salir de aquí-Contestó Adrián preparado para cualquier movimiento.

-Claro, si sobrevives para contar la historia-Respondió el monstruo transformándose en otra criatura, en un "Hombre-Tauro". Este solo preparó una embestida pero el moreno se percató de eso y lo esquivó sin problema alguno. El cambiaformas se transformó en otra criatura un poco particular, un gnomo (pues pensó en usar astucia y rapidez) y se lanzó al ataque, pero solo lo agarró, lo tiró al suelo, lo volvió a tomar y lo mandó lejos. El monstruo siguió cambiando y se volvió en el monstruo "Siempre-Detrás". Con sus largos brazos intentaba golpear a Adrián, pero él ni se inmuta, pues los esquivaba como si nada.

-Hmpt he vivido en este pueblo mucho tiempo. No tienes nada que me puedas sorprender. No importa lo que hagas, podré anticiparlo-Presumió un poco el chico de los ojos verdes, pero seguía con su postura seria.

-Jejejeje si claro…..¡No puedes predecir lo impredecible, muchacho!-Expresó el Cambiaformas transformándose nuevamente…¡En Adrián!

-¿Como?-Dijo Adrián golpeándolo, pero algo raro pasó, el otro Adrián hizo exactamente lo mismo y ambos puños chocaron.

-¿Sorprendido?-Preguntó "Adrián" con un tono presumido. Inmediatamente el moreno saca su katana para acabarlo rápido pero el otro lo anticipó antes. Golpeó su mano y el arma se alejó bastante de tal manera que recuperarla sería difícil-¿Que tal si llevamos esto mano a mano?-Preguntó la copia presumiendo aún más en una pose de combate.

-Que el original gane-Afirmó el moreno antes de iniciar en un combate bizarro.

Este duelo de dobles llega a un nivel bastante notorio. Lo que uno de los dos hacía, el otro lo anticipa con un contraataque. Sea un golpe, patada, lo que fuera, era inútil. Al menos para el moreno, pues el Cambiaformas tenía más condición si comparamos entre una persona y un monstruo.

Ahora vamos con las chicas. Ellas no estaban en una buena situación, seguían siendo perseguidas por los engendros malvados. En plena persecución, Mabel logró observar una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos. Pues cruzaban un puente de roca cuya caída se veía más profunda que el Pozo sin Fondo. Solo tenían que llegar al final rápidamente, romper el puente y todo se desprendería.

-¡Pacífica, más rápido! ¡Tengo un plan!

-Dudo que pueda ser peor que esto-Expresó la rubia. Por suerte, llegaron rápido al extremo del puente. Solo que había un pequeño dilema-¿Y ahora?

-Agh. Pensé en derribar este puente pero cómo-Contestó la castaña analizando mejor las cosas.

-¡QUÉ! Me arrepentiré de esto-Dijo la chica Northwest enojada sacando de su bolso unos frascos de perfume que parecían caros y los tiró en el camino entre ellas y los monstruos. Sacó un encendedor, lo prendió y lo tiró hacia donde había tirado los frascos. Efectivamente las leyes de la física dieron resultado, empezó la combustión y el fuego aumentó de tal manera que actuaba como una barrera entre ambos-Me debes mucho dinero, Mabel.

-¿Desde cuando tienes encendedores?

-Agradezco al paranoico de mi novio. Ahora corre-Ordenó la rubia antes de que ambas continuaran corriendo. Pues, a pesar que muchos monstruos se quemaron muy pocos atravesaron el fuego. Además que este fuego empezó a consumir poco a poco ciertas partes del bunker lentamente.

-Debemos ir a la cámara central. Ahí veremos a Dipper y a Adrián-Aseguró la chica Pines con determinación.

-Hay que hacerlo rápido.

Mientras tanto, Dipper continuaba su disputa contra el científico demente de la secta, Ludwig. Ambos estaban en un duelo donde cualquiera de los dos podía salir victorioso. Por razones obvias, tuvieron que detenerse, pues una alarma empezó a sonar. Probablemente haya sido por el fuego que causó la chica rubia.

-Lamento tener que dejarte aquí pero…. Tengo asuntos más importantes de qué ocuparme….¡Por la gloria de Cipher!-Dijo Ludwig antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo negra para escapar de lo que se avecinaba.

-(snif, snif) Ese olor…..fuego...Debo ir rápido a la cámara central antes que todo esto quede en cenizas-Expresó el castaño sin perder más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia su destino.

Continuamos con la lucha de los dos Adrianes. Ellos continuaban luchando como si no hubiera un mañana. Para la mala suerte de ambos, había unos barriles en una esquina de la sala con algún líquido inflamable. El fuego había llegado a donde ellos estaban y empezó a prender los barriles y causó una explosión de tal manera que se destruyó el suelo e inevitablemente ambos cayeron aún continuando su pelea.

No faltaría mucho tiempo para que el bunker fuera consumido por las llamas, por lo cual no tenían que perder tiempo. Dipper llegó primero a la cámara central, donde se controlaba todas las actividades del laboratorio. Era hora de cumplir con la misión de extraer los archivos de información de la base. Desafortunadamente cuando registró toda la cámara central ya no había nada.

-Agh ¡Maldiciones! ¡Llegamos tarde!-Expresó Dipper con un tono derrotista.

-¡Dipper!-Gritaron ambas chicas que acaban de llegar.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco preocupada.

-Sí. No hay nada que preocuparse. Solo debemos salir de aquí o si no seremos barbacoa-Aseguró el castaño.

-¿Qué hay de la misión?-Cuestionó la rubia.

-(suspiro) Llegamos tarde. Ya no hay nada-Contestó el chico de la gorra de pino resignado.

-Oh….Por cierto ¿Dónde está Adrián? ¿No que estaba contigo?-Preguntó Mabel un poco preocupada.

-¿Adrián? Oh claro…..Verán, pasó lo siguiente y bueno….-Intentaba explicar el joven Pines un poco nervioso, pues no quería decirle que cayó en una trampa y que no sabe dónde carajos estaba ahora. Como si se tratase de una suerte del destino (o algo así) En medio de los tres chicos cayeron dos chicos que estaban luchando como que se tratara de sus vidas-Bueno, ahí está.

-Chicos ¡Qué suerte de verlos de nuevo! ¿Podrían ayudarme contra mi copia barata?-Dijo uno de los Adrianes.

-¿A quién le dices copia barata? Copia barata. No le hagan caso. Él es el Cambiaformas-Respondió el otro Adrián antes de atacar a su otro "yo".

-¡CAMBIAFORMAS!-Gritaron ambos gemelos de la sorpresa de volverse a encontrar un viejo enemigo.

-Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora ¿Quién es Adrián?-Dijo Pacífica con su tono irónico.

-¡YO!-Gritaron los dos Adrianes mientras seguían luchando.

-Gracias-Agradeció la rubia de manera sarcástica.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. No podían ayudar a uno de los dos porque no sabían quién de los dos era el verdadero Adrián. Mientras seguían peleando, del techo cayó la katana del moreno. Rápidamente, Mabel la agarró y la guardó en su espalda.

-¡Mabel, desela a Adrián!-Gritó la rubia.

-¿A cuál?-Preguntó Mabel gritando.

-¡A mí!-Pidió uno de los Adrianes.

-No a él no ¡A mí!-Contradijo el otro antes de recibir un golpe del otro Adrián.

Ambos seguían luchando mano a mano. Ya uno de ellos estaba sumamente agotado y el otro aprovecha para darle el golpe final. Un perfecto gancho al mentón fue suficiente para derribarlo para dar fin a una pelea que parecía no acabar.

-Se acabó-Expresó Adrián al otro derrotado. Este solo trataba de levantarse pero cayó bruscamente al suelo-Solo hay uno.

-¡Lo hiciste, Adrián!-Expresó Mabel con alegría.

-Emmmm-Dijo Dipper confundido. Pacífica solo se encogió de hombros.

-Emm sí, lo logré-Dijo el moreno-Ufff estoy agotado. Deberíamos volver a casa ¿No?

-Por supuesto-Contestó la castaña con un tono un poco coqueto-Y claro, luego podemos hacer "aquello" que habíamos planeado ¿Recuerdas?-Preguntó la chica Pines rompiendo un poco el espacio personal de ambos con un tono seductor y empieza a acariciar su pecho.

-Obvio emmmmm ¡Claro! Jamás se me olvidaría-Expresó el chico de ojos verdes más nervioso aunque fingía serenidad.

-¡Mabel! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!-Gritó la chica Northwest.

-¿Desde cuando Mabel tiene "ese lado"?-Preguntó el adolescente Pines un poco confundido.

-Excelente...Solo hay un inconveniente….-Expresó la castaña mientras seguía coqueteando.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó el moreno.

-...¡Nunca planeamos nada!-Gritó Mabel antes de sacar la katana que tenía y atravesar el pecho del moreno.

-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH-Gritó el "chico" del dolor. La sangre que salía era verde y empieza a cambiar de forma a su verdadero cuerpo. La criatura blanca, con un brazo más grande que el otro.

-Como tu me lo dijiste-Exclamó el verdadero Adrián levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Dipper y Pacífica-No puedes predecir lo impredecible.

-¡SERÁN….AAARRRGGGG! ¡LOS PIENSO LIQUIDAR!-Amenazó el monstruo furioso.

-Si es que sobrevives-Dijo el castaño recordárdole que el búnker se estaba quemando-¡CHICOS VÁMONOS YA!

-Estoy de acuerdo-Agregó la rubia empezando a correr junto a él.

-¿Seguro que puedes seguir?-Preguntó la chica Pines preocupada.

-Uffff. He estado en peores situaciones-Contestó Adrián empezando a caminar un poco adolorido-Vete…Estarás a salvo yendo al ritmo de ellos.

-¡De ninguna manera te dejaré aquí solo!-Negó la joven Pines.

-Si sigues aquí, ambos nos quemaremos aquí-Contradijo el moreno.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!-Dijo Mabel antes de agarrar un brazo de él y ponerlo en su hombro-¿Puedes caminar?-Luego de preguntarle él solo ascendió con la cabeza-¡Vámonos ya!

En este instante empieza una huida para salir del búnker. Dipper y Pacífica estaban corriendo y a la vez despejando los obstáculos que habían en su ruta de escape. Afortunadamente el castaño conocía la base debido a la información de su tío Ford, así que buscaban una salida oculta. Mabel y Adrián los seguía a una velocidad menor por razones ya explicadas. Las llamas continuaban consumiendo todo a su paso, muy posiblemente acabando con las criaturas creadas por Ludwig (los mini-cambiaformas) y al Cambiaformas con ellos.

Luego de varios minutos huyendo de la destrucción inminente, al fin encontraron una gran puerta de hierro con una cerradura circular. El castaño con ayuda de la joven Northwest giraron la cerradura con fuerza y lograron salir de ahí. Cubiertos de ceniza pero a salvo.

-Uffff. Eso estuvo cerca-Exclamó Pacífica cansada.

-Sí….Aguarda…¡Mabel y Adrián!-Justo cuando el chico Pines dijo eso se escuchó una explosión en el búnker. Ambos pensaron en lo peor-No...NOOOOOO-Gritó Dipper preocupado.

-Por Dios….No-Dijo la rubia con tristeza.

Pasó varios segundos que se sintieron como horas para ellos. El fuego continuaba pero no se expandía, el humo crecía y ninguna señal de vida. El silencio reinaba y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comentar nada. Cuando la esperanza cada vez se desvanecía algo empezaba a salir por el humo. Era la silueta de ambos chicos, Mabel apoyando a Adrián para poder salir de ahí.

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos tenían tan preocupados!-Exclamó el chico de la gorra aliviado.

-¡Nunca JAMÁS vuelvan hacer eso!-Gritó Pacífica con enojo (aunque todos sabemos que es ocultando su angustia)

-Ufff menos mal que decidiste cambiar de ruta sino la explosión nos hubiera dañado-Agradeció la castaña a su amigo.

-Neee No fue nada-Dijo Adrián cansado-Ahora puedes soltarme. Creo que puedo caminar solo.

-Oh sí sí claro claro-Expresó Mabel ligeramente sonrojada y soltó al moreno. Este camino un poco antes de sentarse en una gran roca cercana-Por poco salimos de esto.

-Si…..aunque creo que es una derrota. Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo con ese bastardo...-Dijo el castaño decepcionado de sí mismo recordando que no obtuvieron los archivos que debían destruir.

-Dipper, no te culpes de todo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera hecho. Lo importante ahora es que todos estamos a salvo-Expresó Pacífica consolando a su novio.

-Sí….por ahora-Contestó el chico de la gorra de Pino-Gracias, Paz.

-No es nada.

Mientras la pareja descansa, los otros dos tampoco pierden el tiempo.

-(suspiro) Les he fallado-Expresó Adrián un poco mal.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Mabel dudosa.

-(suspiro) Yo pretendía protegerte….pero no lo hago. Siempre trato de cuidarte porque me….me….me preocupo por tí-Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con un ligero sonrojo, lo cual rápidamente volvió a ver a otro lado con el propósito de evitar el contacto visual-Trato de protegerte pero...pero...al final tu eres la que me salvas el pellejo. No pude vencer al vampiro y sale quemado y ahora perdí contra el Cambiaformas y sabes lo que pasó ¿Cómo puedo pretender salvarte si ni siquiera me puedo salvar a mismo?

-Creo que eres muy duro contigo mismo. No es cualquiera que logra sobrevivir contra esas cosas. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero debes saber que puedo cuidarme sola también, y también te puedo salvar. No soy una princesa en apuros. Somos un equipo y todos nos cuidamos entre nosotros. No importa quién salva a quién, importa que estemos juntos y apoyar al quien lo necesite-Explicó Mabel con unas palabras muy maduras hasta para ella. Cuando terminó ella le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Emmmmm…..gracias, Mabel. Palabras muy sabias para alguien de tu edad-Agradeció Adrián igual desviando su mirada debido a que estaba rojo como tomate aunque estaba con su actitud seria.

-Vamos a casa. De seguro nuestros tíos prepararon algo delicioso y ya es tarde. Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros-Ofreció la castaña con su característica amabilidad.

-¿Qué? Después de todo esto. No quiero ser molestia-Rechazó Adrián con cortesía.

-¡Qué molestia ni qué nada! ¡No lo discutiremos y vamos! Posiblemente hagamos una pijamada. Tu, yo, Dipper y Pacífica-Contradijo la chica Pines corriendo de la emoción.

-(suspiro) Veo que no puedo decir que no ¿Eh? De acuerdo, ahí estaré. Adelantate, yo iré luego, solo quiero recuperar aliento-Confirmó el joven de los ojos verdes.

-Muy bien ¡Nos vemos!-Diciendo esto ella se fué junto a la otra pareja.

Mientras ellos se iban, Adrián solo los observaba conversando y riendo, posiblemente sobre todos los eventos recientes. Este solamente sonrió, un gesto que no lo hacía por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Un equipo ¿Eh? Debo ser más fuerte. Por ellos, por ella, por mi, por nosotros.

 **Créditos**

Pasaron unas horas de los eventos en el Bunker. Como se habrán imaginado, todo quedó destruido, las criaturas murieron y el fuego había cesado, sólo había humo y ninguna señal de vida. Al menos, eso se creía. No solo Adrián y Mabel salieron con vida de la destrucción. Un enemigo conocido sobrevivió y salió del búnker muy débil. Sus quemaduras son evidencia de su estado físico, además de mostrar una seria ira vengativa.

-AAAAGGGHHHH ¡TODOS USTEDES SUFRIRÁN MI IRA! ¡NO SABRÁN LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!-Gritó el Cambiaformas airado.

-Quizás ellos no….pero yo sí. Y eso es lo que necesito.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

En ese instante apareció un sujeto con traje formal junto a otra silueta mitad mujer-mitad serpiente y un ser flotante con forma de fantasma con traje de cazador.

-Eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa son nuestros intereses en común…¡Un enemigo en común! Aunque quieras reconocerlo o no, tú solo no puedes acabar con Dipper Pines y sus amigos. Pero juntos lo lograremos ¿Estás dentro?-Preguntó Max Maximoff con una sonrisa junto a la gorgona y el fantasma cazador. El Cambiaformas pensó las cosas esta vez, solo sonrió de manera malvada, demostrando que deseaba unirse al tablero del juego que planeaba el rubio.

 **ML HFYVHGRNVH ZO XRVMGRURXL OFWDRT**

 **UFFFFFF No tiene idea lo que costó iniciar y terminar este capítulo. Tareas, exámenes y ahora mis exámenes de Bachillerato (Que pronto inician) Muy pronto podré continuar con esta y mis otras historias. Aun agradezco a los lectores que siguen fiel en esto y me disculpo por la tardanza.**

 **Este es el fin de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Escrito con todo el amor a ustedes y a esta serie. Pueden dejar sus reviews de todo lo que deseen comentar.**

 **Es hora de los reviews de la actualización anterior:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Sinceramente pensé en meter 12 miembros jejeje pero creo que 10 son suficiente. En cuanto a los clones de Dipper les tengo un plan interesante. Los pienso agregar en futuros capítulo pero no diré más, pues sería spoiler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **nahiara: Jejeje lo siento. Sinceramente ese es uno de mis errores, pues suelo dejarlo así porque pienso que se sobreentiende quién es el que habla. Trataré de especificar más seguido. Gracias por notificarlo.**

 **MaryMishe00: (OMG Esto es un gran testamento, no me quejo) Gracias por demostrar tu amor por este fic. Creeme que aún hay muchas cosas por delante. Sinceramente uno se esfuerza por crear un material muy parecido al original pero con un toque especial, personal y un poco original para ser destacado. Gracias por apreciar este trabajo y su apoyo.**

 **Y con esto finalizo. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este y de mis otros fanfics. Hasta la próxima, lectores y lectoras.**


	14. La Batalla de las Bandas

**¡Nuevo y jugoso capítulo! Soy ReaderandWriter y he vuelto con un episodio de mi fic más popular hasta la fecha "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano"**

 **Lo se, ya llevo bastante tiempo fuera de esto de los fanfiction, pero cuando los estudios se acumulan llega a dificultar todo. Por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y le pondré empeño para continuar de manera satisfactoria las historias pendientes.**

 **Pero no es tiempo de lamentos, es tiempo del nuevo capítulo. Disfutenlo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: El Próximo Verano**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio 14**

 **"La Batalla de las Bandas"**

Ya era un nuevo día para dejar las aventuras de misterio por un momento y disfrutar. Pues el nuevo Señor Misterio hizo una feria en el patio de la Cabaña del Misterio. A diferencia de la feria anterior (la de Stan) Esta no era muy barata pero no se pasaba de su presupuesto. Estaban conversando Soos, Melody, Stan y Ford en la entrada del patio.

-Vaya, es la mejor feria que pude haber planeado. Digo pudimos haber planeado-Dijo Soos recordando que su esposa también lo ayudó a planear la feria.

-Si pero pudieron hacerlo más económica-Comentó Stan analizando la feria.

-No importa eso, Stanley. Lo que importa es la ganancia que se obtiene en el evento-Corrigió Ford.

-Todo parece estar de maravilla. Esta feria durará unos tres días. El último día pensamos hacer un gran cierre-Dijo Melody observando toda la feria-Wendy ¿Todo está bien en el área de los tickets?

-Todo en orden-Respondió Wendy sin apartar su mirada de su revista como suele ser de costumbre.

-Señor Pines ¿Donde están los chicos?-Preguntó el Señor Misterio al notar la ausencia del par de gemelos.

-Neh. Digamos que ellos están "ocupados"-Dijo Stanley recalcando la palabra "ocupados" Lo sabran luego. Claro, no todo estaba tranquilo. Había un encapuchado rondando por el lugar hasta que los vio. Por supuesto seguía en sigilo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mire qué tenemos aquí-Determinó un sujeto desconocido.

 **Introducción**

Supongo que todos están sospechando donde estarán los Gemelos Pines. Nos enfocaremos en una pareja que están disfrutando de la feria organizada por su mejor amigo.

-Ya era hora, Dip-Comentó Pacífica disfrutando de una salchicha en forma de signo de pregunta.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Dipper con otra salchicha.

-Que ya tenemos una cita formal.

-Si hemos tenido citas. Que el escritor le dé la gana de dar detalles es otra cosa-Contestó el castaño.

 **-A mí no me metan y sigan en lo suyo.**

-De acuerdo-Dijo la rubia desconcertada-Aún sigo sin entender cómo es posible que hagan salchichas con esa forma. No tiene sentido.

-Por favor, Paz. Hemos visto criaturas, monstruos, demonios, una secta sádica y esto te sorprende-Contestó el joven Pines bromeando.

-Buen argumento, torpe-Contestó la chica Northwest analizando ese dato-Dipper ¿Te parece si vamos allá?-Preguntó Pacífica a una atracción en particular.

-¿El Túnel del Amor? Vaya, no lo pensé de ti.

-Solo cállate y vámonos allá-Diciendo eso ella lo tomó de la mano para gastar unos tickets en esa atracción romántica. Obviamente conocemos el propósito de la rubia.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la feria estaba Mabel paseando con una correa a su amado cerdito Pato (bueno cerdito no es una palabra muy convincente) y al lado de ella estaba Adrián, el chico estaba tranquilo con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter.

-Gracias por acompañarme a la feria, Adrián-Agradeció Mabel.

-Nah. No tenía nada importante que hacer. Venir aquí contigo no era una mala idea-Contestó Adrián indiferente como suele ser-Por cierto ¿Por qué trajiste a tu cerdo de mascota?

-Hace tiempo que no lo saco. Necesita tomar unos paseos conmigo-Dijo la castaña viendo a Pato.

-Bueno, no me molesta en nada-Comentó el moreno antes de agacharse y rascar levemente la cabeza del cerdito. Algo que a este no le importó en nada, lo disfrutó.

-Oink Oink.

-¡Mire eso, Adrián!-Dijo la joven Pines emocionada al ver algo que le llamó la atención. Un juego clásico de feria, botar botellas con una bola de béisbol. Le interesaba uno de los premios. Un peluche de una criatura muy extraña. Parecía un oso rosa con unos cuernitos y unas alitas blancas-Es muy raro pero lindo.

-¿Seguro que lo quieres? Ni siquiera sé qué es-Preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes. Ella solo ascendió con la cabeza. Este dió un suspiro y le dió a la chica tres dólares para que tenga tres intentos. La mirada de ella ahora se veía desilucionada-(¿Ahora qué le pasa? Con eso puede ganar su tonto juguete)-Pensó Adrián.

-(suspiro) Ok, señor. Deseo tres intentos por ese juguete-Dijo Mabel cambiando su tono a uno alegre intentando ignorar su desilución.

-Muy bien, pequeña. Puedes intentarlo pero te aseguro que nadie lo ha logrado-Presumió el señor encargado del juego dándole las tres pelotas de béisbol para iniciar el juego.

La chica apuntó hacia el centro del pilar de botellas para derribarlas. Adrián solo observaba mientras cuidaba a Pato. El primer intento falló por unos metros. El segundo solo derribó unas pocas botellas. Mabel se estaba molestando por sus fallos, mientras el señor solo mostraba su sonrisa de presumido. El colmo de todo era en el tercer intento. Mabel atinó el centro de los pilares pero ninguno se cayó. En eso Adrián notó eso y decidió hablar.

-Disculpa señor pero mi amiga le dió a las botellas ahí ¿No crees que las botellas tuvieron que caer?-Dijo Adrián con cierta molestia.

-Ella no lo lanzó con suficiente fuerza. Vuelve a intentarlo o puedes irte tu, tu amiga y su puerco-Dijo el señor arrogantemente.

-¡Pato es un cerdo decente, no un puerco!-Gritó la castaña molesta.

-No pierda tu calma con este-Aconsejó el moreno antes de retirarse con su "cita" y su mascota. No antes de voltear a ver y notó algo con su vista.

El pilar de botellas estaba amañado. Las bases estaban unidas entre sí con un pegamento fuerte y vió al desgraciado contando sus billetes de manera codiciosa. Entonces el moreno tuvo una revelación.

-(Este juego está alterado. Eso explica porqué ella no los derribó. La conozco, ella es tan fuerte para defenderse de ciertas cosas….Pero ahora entiendo por qué Mabel quería ese peluche ridículo. No era que lo quería en sí solamente, quería que YO se lo ganara para ella. Ese peluche era importante para ella, quería ver si ella es importante para mí. Ahora veo que soy un tonto, eso explica porque pierdo ciertas oportunidades con ella….¡Pero no por hoy!)-Pensó Adrián sin darse cuenta que se quedó de pie mucho tiempo.

-Adrián ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Mabel dudosa al verlo. Unos segundos después lo vio volver al puesto de las botellas-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mire quienes volvieron ¿Desean otros intentos?-Preguntó el dueño confiado.

-Solo uno-Dijo el moreno sacando de su billetera un billete de un dólar.

-Jejeje como gustes. Puedes intentarlo pero el resultado será el mismo-Dijo el señor vanidoso.

-¿Quieres tentar al destino?-Preguntó el moreno tomando la pelota de béisbol para hacer el lanzamiento.

Este tuvo que calcular la fuerza, precisión y velocidad de la bola y del posible lanzamiento. Tardó exactamente un minuto analizando.

-¡Lanza de una maldita vez!-Gritó el señor desesperado e irritado.

-Como gustes-Diciendo eso lanzó la bola al centro del pilar de botellas. El objetivo del juego era derribarlas, pero creo que el lanzamiento de Adrián se pasó un poco de la raya. Literalmente destrozó las botellas del centro, al desequilibrar el pilar de botellas las otras que no se destruyeron solo se cayeron, ganando el juego.

-Muchacho incompetente ¡Pagarás cada una de las botellas que rompiste!-Gritó el dueño enojado.

-No se hubieran roto si no hubieras trucado el juego. Ahora, cómo gané limpiamente tengo el derecho a un premio y elijo este-Respondió Adrián con un tono tranquilo señalando el mismo peluche que deseaba su amiga.

-GGGGRRRRRRR NO TE DARÉ NADA DE NADA. AHORA MISMO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR TUS….-Siguió gritando el señor sin parar. Mabel se asustó un poco pero el moreno seguía tranquilo sin problemas.

Lo que el desgraciado ni Mabel sabían es que la bola que lanzó el chico de los ojos verdes seguía rebotando por casi toda la feria y ya estaba volviendo a su destino, la casetilla del juego. Seguía rebotando por todo lado de la cabina hasta que golpeó al señor malo en la entrepierna, una zona donde le provocó mucho dolor que cayó al suelo sufriendo de este. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo Adrián sin molestia alguna entró a la cabina y tomó el peluche del oso extraño. Técnicamente no es robo si eso era de él por derecho. Luego de eso se lo dió a la chica Pines.

-Ten. Para tí.

-Owww Adrián. No tenías que molestarte ¡Muchas gracias!-Diciendo eso ella lo abrazó provocando al chico un leve sonrojo.

-No era para tanto, Mabel-Dijo el moreno fingiendo indiferencia.

-Muy bien. Disfrutemos de los que queda de la feria por hoy-Agregó la castaña tomando con una mano la correa de su cerdo y con la otra el brazo del chico-(Dios, aún no me atrevo a tomarle la mano)-Pensó la chica sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, con la otra pareja. Estaba Pacífica esperando a su novio del baño. Luego de un rato este volvió.

-Uffff Pacífica. No volveremos a otra montaña rusa barata de feria-Dijo Dipper un poco mareado.

-Eres una niñita. No puedo creer que no hayas aguantado eso-Respondió Pacífica molestando.

-Viajar sobre un dron alienígena no me suena muy niñita, Paz.

-¿Ehh?-Preguntó la chica confundida.

-Te contaré esa historia luego-Respondió el castaño recordando los eventos del episodio "Dipper y Mabel contra el futuro"-Mmmm ¿Qué es esto?

Ambos vieron exactamente lo mismo. Un cartel que anunciaba algo bastante interesante. Para clausurar los tres días de feria, el último día en la noche terminaría con un gran evento "La Batalla de las Bandas" Donde cada uno mostrará su talento musical a todo Gravity Falls.

-Mmmm interesante. Oye, Dip ¿Te parece que nos inscribamos en eso? Formaremos una buena banda-Dijo Pacífica, pues a ella le gustaba el canto.

-No lo sé, Pacífica. La música no es lo mío ¿Sabes?-Respondió el castaño sobándose el brazo como gesto de nervios.

-Tienes razón, Dipper. Mejor ni te inscribas si no quieres perder rápido.

Ambos quedaron confundidos por quién dijo eso. Claro, se voltearon hacia atrás y lo vieron. Max Maximoff, el joven engreído que intentó separarlos en su primer verano. No estaba solo, a cada lado había un joven en cada lado, posiblemente de la misma clase social que él.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Dipper Pines.

-Max ¿Qué haces aquí? Si se trata de ella yo….

-Por favor, Pines. Uno, si piensas pelear estás en desventaja. Dos, no he venido por Pacífica, aunque me gustaría pero no por eso he venido a esta sucia feria barata. He venido por eso-Dijo el rubio señalando el poster-Digamos que ciertos intereses míos están en juego ahí. Además, este pueblo debe conocer el verdadero talento de los Maximoff. Así que, nos vemos luego, torpe. Por cierto, Pacífica. Te ves mejor que antes ¿Sabes? Aún sigo disponible.

-Si quieres quedarte tuerto-Dijo Pacífica provocando su mirada aterradora. Max ni se inmutaba pero no diría lo mismo de sus amigos. Literalmente salieron corriendo inmediatamente.

-Venga acá, par de cobardes-Expresó el joven Maximoff corriendo tras de ellos.

-Pacífica, formaremos nuestra propia banda-Aseguró Dipper determinado a barrer el piso con el rubio. La pareja decidió ir a la Cabaña del Misterio para hacer unas llamadas para reunir a los miembros de la nueva banda.

-Una guerra de bandas ¿Eh? Suena divertido y una excelente oportunidad para ir tras ellos-Aseguró el encapuchado que andaba divagando por toda la feria espiando.

En esa misma tarde, justamente en la sala de la Cabaña del Misterio estaban reunidos Dipper, Pacífica, Mabel, Adrián, Soos, Wendy, Stanley, Stanford y Melody.

-Gracias por venir, chicos-Agradeció el castaño.

-Dipper, espero que sea importante para que hayas interrumpido nuestra cita-Dijo Mabel con cierta molestia.

-¿Era una cita?-Preguntó Adrián confundido.

-Los hemos reunido para formar una banda para el concurso de la "Batalla de Bandas"-Dijo el castaño haciendo que todos hablaran entre sí.

-Bueno, puedo desearles suerte porque yo no puedo ayudarlos. Yo soy la que dirige todo y bueno, sería trampa si participo con ustedes-Dijo Melody

-Bueno, cuenten conmigo-Dijo Soos-Como en todos los papeles legales están firmados por Melody no tengo problemas.

-No discutiremos de legalidades. Creo que hablo por todos excepto la chica de Soos que participaremos directa o indirectamente-Comentó Stan.

-Muy bien. Yo me encargo del canto-Ofreció Pacífica.

-¿Por qué no cantamos juntas, Pacífica? Nosotras juntas nadie nos ganará-Dijo Mabel alegremente.

-Muy bien, ustedes serán el coro-Ordenó el joven Pines.

-Yo tocaré el teclado, si es que lo necesitan-Sugirió Soos.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Dipper.

-Dipper, yo seré la bajista-Ofreció Wendy-Lo que sea para evitar el trabajo.

-¡Te oí!-Exclamó Melody.

-Digo, lo que sea para rockear como nunca-Dijo la pelirroja retractándose.

-Chicos, les falta algo muy importante ¡El baterista!-Exclamó Stan.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio, yo tocaré la batería-Se resignó Adrián.

-¿Sabes tocar la batería?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Solo tuve unas clases particulares pero creo que será suficiente. Casi todas las canciones el solo de batería es casi igual-Argumentó el moreno.

-Bueno, yo seré su manager-Ofreció Stan antes que todos lo miran-¿Qué? Soy un hombre de negocios

-Yo me encargaré de ser su soporte técnico. Necesitaran un supervisor en el área tecnológica-Dijo Ford.

-Excelente. Ya tenemos a todos los miembros. Debemos ponernos un nombre para que todos nos conozcan como banda-Contó el castaño.

-Recomiendo un buen nombre-Iba a recomendar un nombre la joven Pines.

-¡NNNOOO!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a la chica extravagante.

-No, jamás. No volveremos a llamarnos la "Patrulla Alfa del Amor". Solo lo dejé para sobrevivir a los zombies-Comentó el ex-Señor Misterio. Ella solo suspiró.

-Mmmmm "Gravity Fallers"-Dijo el moreno pensando.

-¿Qué? Es una gran…..-Se quejó Stanley.

-Idea, creo que suena mejor y nadie se opone-Dijo Dipper sin querer discutir más. Tenía que planear la canción que van a tocar que era más importante.

-Dipper, aun hay algo que no sé ¿Tú qué vas hacer?-Preguntó la joven leñadora.

-Yo tocaré la guitarra-Contestó el chico Pines. No después que literalmente todos se rieran (Solo Adrián no porque no tiene sentido del humor)-¿Acaso dije algo?

-Lo siento, chico. Pero creí que eras "manos torpes" para la música-Comentó Stan Pines.

-Ya han pasado mucho tiempo, anciano. Mabel, pasame a mi bebé-Dijo Dipper.

-¡Desde cuándo soy tía! No sabía que tú y Pacífica….

-¡Me refiero a la guitarra, Mabs!-Gritó el castaño sonrojado por la afirmación de su hermana. Luego de un tiempo ella le pasó una hermosa guitarra eléctrica azul y blanca-Solo escuchen.

En ese momento soltó un gran suspiro, afinó la guitarra un poco y tocó un solo rápido pero impresionante (El solo de guitarra de Gravity Falls el la Batalla del Shacktron watch?v=wD4YEkGJv8Q) Al finalizar el solo dejó la guitarra a un lado. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. No se esperaban ese talento del castaño.

-Dipper ¿Cuánto tiempo sabías tocar guitarra?-Preguntó su hermana impresionada.

-Clases extras de Música desde el primer año de secundaria-Respondió Dipper con una sonrisa satisfactoria-Lo malo es que ese es uno de los pocos solos que he aprendido.

-¿Bromeas, Dipper? Eso sonó genial. Podríamos componer algo con eso-Aseguró su novia bastante sorprendida.

-Gracias, Paz…...Ahora que lo dices podríamos usar ese ritmo. Debemos agregar una gran letra y practicar estos días. Claro, si todos están de acuerdo-Aseguró Dipper planificando la agenda.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a rockear!-Dijo Stan motivando a todos-Y a restregarle la victoria a nuestras vícti….digo contrincantes.

Así pasaron los dos días de práctica. No disfrutaron mucho los días de feria debido a los ensayos para el gran día. Lo positivo es que todos dominaban sus instrumentos, sólo debían perfeccionar el ritmo y la letra de la canción escrita por el castaño. Varias personas estaban practicando para ese día con varios espectáculos. Sinceramente, una competencia digna de presenciar en el pueblo.

Ya era el tercer día de la feria y era el anochecer. Significa que la famosa "Batalla de las Bandas iba a empezar. Los chicos cambiaron de vestimenta un poco rockanroleros, aunque conservaron parte de sus ropas tradicionales como Dipper, su gorra de pino estaba al revez y el suéter de Mabel se lo amarró a la cintura.

-Solo espero que así no nos vean como bichos raros-Comentó el castaño.

-No importa la apariencia. Importa la calidad con la que tocamos-Contestó Wendy.

-No importa lo que pase ahí. me alegra tocar en una banda con todos mis mejores amigos-Dijo Soos muy emocionado.

-Menos cursi, más trabajo-Respondió Stanley.

-Hmpt. Mire qué sorpresa. Si la familia Pines y sus tontos amigos decidieron venir al concurso para declarar su propia derrota-Presumió Max que estaba acompañando por tres muchachos junto a él. Dos de ellos eran los mismos del primer día de la feria y el otro era nuevo.

-Bueno, yo que tú no me confiaría, Max. La competencia está ruda, sobretodo por nosotros-Contestó el chico Pines sin ser intimidado.

-En cualquier caso serán ustedes que saldrán con sus rabos entre las piernas si se me permite la expresión. Los veré en el segundo puesto, torpes-Exclamó el rubio antes de retirarse del set de los chicos. No antes de detenerse por un momento para recordar algo-Por cierto, Stan Pines ¡No se te olvide de nuestra "pequeña" apuesta!-Diciendo esto se retiró.

-¡Stanley! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-Preguntó Ford molesto a su hermano. Todos los miembros de la banda lo miraron furiosos.

-Emmmm puedo explicarlo…..

 **Flashback**

-Venga acá, par de cobardes-Expresó el joven Maximoff corriendo tras sus compañeros que fueron intimidados por la rubia.

-¡Pero qué patéticos! Intimidados por una chica-Se burló Stanley que estaba bebiendo una lata de soda sabor naranja.

-Vaya, pero si es Stanley Pines. Es un gusto conocerlo-Respondió Max sarcásticamente, pues odiaba a Dipper y a todo que tenga conección con él.

-El placer NO es mío.

-No me interesa perder el tiempo con un anciano. Debemos practicar para el concurso de estos días.

-Ja buena suerte con eso. Si mi familia le diera la gana de participar, los despedazaran en el escenario-Presumió el ex-Señor Misterio.

-Mmmm interesante. Te ves muy confiado, señor Pines ¿Te interesaría una "pequeña" apuesta? Si yo gano ¡Me darás la propiedad de los Pines!-Propuso el rubio de manera malvada. Pues no es como Gideon que quería la Cabaña del Misterio, quería el hogar actual de Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford.

-¡Vaya, chico! Soy viejo, no tonto ¿Enserio crees que voy a aceptar esa ridícula apuesta?-Preguntó el viejo confiado. No hasta que Max chasquea los dedos para que viniera un guardaespaldas uniformado sacando una maleta de metal. Al abrirlo estaba lleno de billetes. El señor que tomaba su lata tiró una escupida de asombro con su refresco-¿PERO QUÉ?

-Cien mil euros contados. Así que ¿Tenemos un trato?-Preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-WOW ¡Cien mil! Y para variar ¡EUROS! Trato hecho-Al decir eso ambos se dieron un apretón de manos para sellar el trato.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron todos los presentes furiosos con el señor Pines.

-¡Apostaste nuestra casa por un poco de billetes, Stanley!-Gritó Ford molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, estuvo mal. Miren el lado amable, si ganamos nos llevaremos una enorme ganancia. Podría pensionarse con eso-Al decir eso se ganó un puñetazo en la cara por parte de su hermano y comienza una corta pelea de hermanos si no fuera porque Dipper, Pacifica y Wendy separaron a Stanford y Mabel, Adrián y Soos separaron a Stanley.

-¡BASTA! ¡Pelear ahora ya no sirve de nada! Ya no podemos cambiar nada. Solo nos queda ganar en concurso, o al menos evitar que gane Max y su banda. Así que ¿Quién está conmigo?-Preguntó el castaño con su frase inspiradora.

-Estaremos aquí, ganemos o perdamos-Expresó su hermana.

-Pero eso sí, preferimos ganar por la circunstancia-Agregó Soos analizando el problema reciente.

-¡CALLA SOOS!-Gritaron todos al nuevo Señor Misterio.

Ya era la noche del tercer día de feria. Muchas personas se reunieron en la feria que habían montado un enorme escenario. Y para aquellos que no podían verlo allí estaban los reporteros del pueblo Toby Decidido y Shandra Jiménez para dar un reportaje transmitido por los canales originales de Gravity Falls.

-Buenas noches a todos. Aquí Sandra Jiménez reportandose desde la Cabaña del Misterio para dar inicio al evento musical más importante hasta la fecha: "La Gran Batalla de las Bandas", donde varios jóvenes entusiastas demostrarán sus talentos musicales en toda la región. Ahora pasaremos con Toby Decidido que está en el jurado para darnos detalles del evento ¡Adelante, Toby!

-¡Muchas gracias, Shandra Jiménez! Como ella mencionó anteriormente aquí está por iniciar una legendaria lucha musical para demostrar quién es el mejor. Aquí vamos a ver las bandas participantes.

El concurso empezó, inició un grupo de castores que hacían música mordiendo troncos y uno de ellos con una motosierra. Otra banda era la banda de Robbie Valentino con una música de rock casi pesado. Una banda controversial fue la de Gideon Alegría, se hartó de ser tierno y su banda eran Ojos Blancos y los pandilleros del Raromagedón.

-Muy bien. Un fuerte aplauso para "Gideon y los Guerreros del Apocalipsis"!-Felicitó Toby Decidido. Varios aplaudieron a la banda. Aunque no convenció mucho a los jueces y la calificación que les dieron fué 7-7-6. Claro, Ojos Blancos los intimidó con una mirada sádica que los asustó y cambiaron la calificación a 9-9-8. Una puntuación bastante alta, casi imposible de superar. Además del voto público que también lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Dudo que alguien lo supere-Presumió Gideon antes de retirarse-¡Buenas noches a todos!

-Mmmm nada mal. Ahora veremosa la siguiente banda de la noche. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a "The Soviet Brotherhood" -Dijo Toby entusiasmado-(psst falsa alarma, señor Presidente)-Dijo esto último en voz baja y se retiraron varios agentes del gobierno estadounidense que rodearon la feria.

-¡Siempre lo mismo!-Se quejó un agente antes de irse.

La banda de Max Maximoff era esa. Tocaron de manera casi perfecta "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (feat. William Beckett)". Era muchos aplausos por parte del público. La puntuación que recibieron de los jueces era increíble: 10-10-9. Aún así, el tercer juez es bastante estricto. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, estaba de primer lugar "The Soviet Brotherhood" y le seguía "Gideon y los Guerreros del Apocalipsis" por una gran diferencia de puntos tanto del jurado como de los espectadores. Ya se acercaba la hora de que los chicos tocaran. El castaño pidió que todos se reunieran en un círculo.

-Muy bien, chicos. Tenemos que sacar una calificación casi perfecta. No se preocupen si no lo logramos, recuerden que aún así podemos ganarnos al público pese las opiniones de los jueces. Así que salgamos ahí y demostremosles de que estamos hechos-Dijo el joven Pines inspirando a los miembros de su banda. Ya era la hora de su show-¡Vamos ahí!

-Muy bien, pobladores de Gravity Falls. Es hora de darle la bienvenida a la última banda de la noche. Reciban con un gran aplauso a "Gravity Fallers"-Al decir eso aparecieron en el escenario la batería que sería tocada por Adrián. El teclado eléctrico por Soos, Wendy como la bajista, Pacífica y Mabel en el coro y Dipper con la guitarra y vocalista principal. Los señores Pines estaban tras bambalinas cuidando las máquinas de sonido.

-¡De los miembros de la "Patrulla Alfa del Amor", aquí estamos los "Gravity Fallers"! ¿Están listos para rockear?-Gritó Mabel emocionada al público.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron el público.

-¡No los escucho!

-¡Sí!

-¡Más Fuerte!

-¡SÍ!

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡VAMOS CHICOS!-Gritó Dipper uniéndose a la corriente de su hermana. Ya todos estaban preparados, Adrián golpeaba los platillos para iniciar, no antes que fueran interrumpidos por una explosión detrás del escenario.

-Un concurso musical. Nada mal, chicos. Pero debieron practicar en…¡La Presentación!-Gritó una voz misteriosa saliendo del hoyo provocado de la explosión. Se activó una máquina de humo para efecto especial mientras el sujeto tocaba el solo de guitarra de "Back in Black" de AC/DC. El sujeto era de los mismo encapuchados quien tocaba el solo de guitarra llevándose el aplauso del público, pues creían que era parte del show.

-¿Qué? Un miembro de la Organización ¿Aquí?-Exclamó Dipper sorprendido-¿Eres el mismo que conozco o eres otro compañero?

-¿Compañero? Dios, tenías que ser hombre ¿No piensas en otras posibilidades?-Diciendo esto se quita la capucha revelando que era una joven parecida a su edad. Era blanca con pintura negra en los ojos estilo rock. Su cabello era totalmente morado y parte del cabello le tapaba uno de los dos ojos negros que tenía. Tenía en sus manos una guitarra eléctrica estilo rock and roll.

-¡Eres una chica!-Gritó Soos sorprendido igualmente.

-Oh oh-Dijo Adrián poniéndose incómodo por primera vez en su vida. Por eso se levantó de la silla donde estaba saliendo al encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa, Adrián? ¿La conoces?-Preguntó Mabel un poco confundida.

-Como no conocerme. Nos vemos de nuevo, cariño-Respondió la nueva chica.

-Hmpt-Expresó Adrián molesto.

-¿Cómo que "cariño"?-Preguntó la castaña más desconcertada.

-¿No lo sabías, Estrella Fugaz? Si Adrián en mi novio-Dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada.

-EX-novio. Recuerda que rompimos hace mucho desde que me di cuenta que eras una sádica miembra de esa secta-Respondió el moreno sin molestia alguna-Además, tu sabes que ya no siento nada por tí, Sonia.

-Hmpt, en cualquier caso, he venido aquí por algo más importante que discutir sobre nosotros-Respondió Sonia sin problema antes de preparar su guitarra para tocar solo un acorde provocando una onda sónica para lanzar a los chicos para luego cayeran al suelo-Yo, Sonia Sónica, les mostraré a este pueblo el verdadero poder de la música.

Todos estaban emocionados porque creían que era parte de su número. Luego ella empezó a tocar nuevamente el solo musical de AC/DC "Back in Black". Las ondas sónicas generadas por ella provocaba un aura de sonido que evitaba que se acercaran a ella. Muchos disfrutaron de eso pero segundos después las ondas sónicas hacían efecto en los espectadores y parecía que les estaba lavando el cerebro a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Wendy sorprendida.

-La guitarra de ella, es una arma capaz de crear ondas sónicas poderosas, además de poder controlarlas para su conveniencia. O sea, también puede controlar mentes-Explicó Adrián, pues él la conocía.

-¿Y cómo es que no nos afecta?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es detenerla antes que crea un ejército contra nosotros-Contradijo el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tal si tocamos? He visto varias películas de este tipo. Por lo general, el control mental se quita gracias a otro ritmo poderoso-Propuso Soos.

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones. Chicos, a sus puestos-Ordenó el castaño antes de recuperar su guitarra para tocar.

-Siempre supe que las canciones tienen mensajes subliminales que controlan la mente, pero esto es ridículo-Expresó Stan tras bambalinas.

-Calla Stanley y ayudame con esto. Los chicos van a tocar y esto posiblemente nos ayude a vencerla y a ganar-Respondió Ford aumentando el nivel de sonido y los ajustes.

-¡Vamos! 1, 2,3,4-Ordenó Dipper antes que Adrián tocara los palillos para iniciar su solo de batería.

 **(La melodía de la canción está en el siguiente link: watch?v=22iTSCUkQYk.**

 **Aclaración: El remix no es de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo autor NateWantstoBattle. Y la canción SI es de mi propiedad)**

Ambos ritmos musicales estaban chocando entre sí para un verdadero duelo musical. Luchaban tanto para ganar el concurso como para evitar el lavado cerebral de Sonia.

Dipper: Muchas cosas

que no se ven.

Están ocultas

aquí en el pueblo.

Lleno de

grandes misterios.

Donde tu debes

aventurarte

Todos: ¿Quién sabe qué nos espera?

¿Qué será el secreto?

Algo sigue escondido allí dentro.

¿Qué será?

No lo sé.

Dipper: Solo estamos aquí

desenterrando lo oculto

Nadie puede detener a este par

No lo hicieron, y no lo harán

Coro: Gra-vi-ty

Falls

¿Qué más nos guarda en este verano?

Gra-vi-ty

Falls

¿Qué más nos guarda en este verano?

enigma nuevo aparece

Por cada día diferente

¿Qué clase de puzzle es este?

Será el final o el inicio.

Si deseas seguirnos

Debes estar atento

A todo lo que viene

¡No confiar

en cualquiera!

Todos:Encontraremos todas las respuestas

En el pueblo de Gravity Falls

Ese ritmo era muy poderoso. Ellos estaban obligados a prolongar su acto, Ford inmediatamente aumentó el volumen. Pero la sectaria no se rendiría fácil.

-¡Chicos! ¡No hay opciones! ¡MÁXIMO PODER!-Gritó el chico Pines obligando a todos a aumentar su ritmo. Stanford tuvo que aumentarlo al máximo.

-Ese ritmo, esa música, la letra. ¡Es superior al mío! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó Sonia al ver que ellos la superaban por mucho. Ambas ondas chocaron bruscamente pero la de los chicos era superior y destrozó a los de la chica mandándola salvajemente y la onda se expandió a todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls.

-Uffff ufffff lo hicimos chicos-Festejó el castaño cansado al igual que todos los miembros de su banda.

Sin que se dieran cuenta todos empezaron a recuperar el control y tenían dolor de cabeza. A pesar de eso todos recuerdan los eventos, por lo cual no había necesidad de repetir el acto, lo cual es beneficioso para ellos por lo cansados que estaban.

-Emmmm esto fue todo ¡Buenas noches, Gravity Falls!-Dijo Mabel rápidamente agarrando la guitarra de la sectaria y la rompió como todo rockanrolero genuino. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, se ganó bastante al público. La sorpresa fue de los jueces, les dieron la puntuación perfecta: 10-10-10. Ganando por un punto de los jueces la banda de Max Maximoff.

-¿Y bien, señor? ¿Qué te convenció de darles 10?-Preguntó el segundo juez al tercero que era muy estricto.

-La batalla entre estos dos. Se veía tan real. Además de romper la guitarra, un cliché clásico pero faltaba en esta noche-Respondió el tercer juez.

-¡QUÉ! ¡SOLO ESO! ¡PUDIMOS HABERLO HECHO SIN PROBLEMAS Y HUBIÉRAMOS GANADO!-Gritó Gideon enojado junto a sus pandilleros que empezaron a golpear todo. Antes que los Pines celebraran, alguien los interrumpió.

-¡No tan rápido, "Gravity Fallers"! Esto no ha terminado-Expresó el primer juez.

-Pues para mí sí ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Sonia Sónica fuera, paz!-Gritó la chica de cabello morado antes de teletransportarse en una nube de humo como todos los sectarios.

-Bueno….Como estaba diciendo parece que tenemos un problema aquí. A pesar que "Gravity Fallers" llevó una perfecta puntuación por parte de los jueces "The Soviet Brotherhood" está ganando por el público. Solo existe una opción ¡Elección Popular! Deben ingresar al link debajo de su pantalla para votar quién de las dos bandas ganarán ¿Será "Gravity Fallers" o será "The Soviet Brotherhood"? Averiguenlo después de un corte comercial-Explicó el primer juez antes de que todos sacaran sus dispositivos para votar por su banda favorita.

-Tranquilos a todos. Pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de nosotros-Dijo Dipper sonriendo levemente sabiendo lo que puede pasar.

-¡Abrazo grupal! ¿No? ¿Y cuando es buen momento?-Preguntó Soos decepcionado.

-¡Qué importa! Abrazo grupal-Dijo Mabel para que todos los miembros se dieran un abrazo.

-Oye, nosotros ayudamos-Expresaron ambos hermanos Pines.

-Vengan acá, par de ancianos-Dijo Wendy con un buen tono para que se unieran al abrazo.

-¡Qué conmovedor! Pero saben que perderán ¿Verdad?-Dijo Max arruinando el momento a propósito.

-¡Tu mejor cállate, rubio oxigenado!-Dijo Adrián molesto por primera vez en el día..

Antes que ambos empezaran a mandar insultos o más allá, las votaciones habían acabado.

-Muy bien, la elección popular ha terminado y veremos los resultados ahora. Y los ganadores son…..

 **Continuará….**

 **Gracias por haber visto este capítulo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualiza…**

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, ESCRITOR! NO VAS HACER ESO DE NUEVO. DEJAR A TODO MUNDO EN SUSPENSO, YA ESO CANSA. LUCHAMOS CONTRA UNA SECTARIA Y HACES ESTO.

 **-Pe...pe...pero Dipper. Yo soy el que manda aquí. Así que….**

-Sí si, Alex Hirsch. Ahora me vas a escuchar.

 **-¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared, por Dios!**

-Y tú deja de hacer eso. Asi que sientate en ese escritorio y termina el capítulo.

 **-JAJAJA ¿A sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más?**

En unos segundos llamó a todos los lectores de este fic con antorchas y tridentes afuera de mi casa.

 **-Ejem de acuerdo. Ganas este round, Dipper.**

 **Continuación (pequeño clip troll XD)**

Dejémonos de tonterías y volvamos con la historia pendiente que me obligaron...Digo digo a continuar de manera voluntaria con esto.

-Dipper ¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Pacífica muy confundida por los minutos fuera del aire.

-Nah, solo tenía que atender unos asuntos-Respondió Dipper recordando la riña.

-Y los ganadores son…..¡"The Soviet Brotherhood"! ¡Por un voto a favor!-Expresó el primer juez con los resultados.

-¡NO!-Gritaron Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica, Wendy, Soos, Stan y Ford. Adrián sigue sereno a pesar del resultado.

-¡SI! JAJAJAJAJA-Celebró Max con sus camaradas de la banda.

-Nos gustaría que toquen otra vez para cerrar esta noche ¿Sí?-Preguntó el juez. Este solo sonrió de manera malvada a la banda personal.

-No hay problema, señor. Muchachos, aquí-Ordenó el rubio antes que vinieran los tres miembros más de su banda. En esto se acercó a Dipper-No te lo tomes mal, sabías el resultado-Dijo esto girando su gorra de pino como lo tenía por costumbre burlándose de su derrota-Salgan de aquí. Después de esto vendré por la propiedad-Dijo esto en voz baja de tal manera que solo los chicos lo escucharan. Estos no se opusieron y salieron del escenario-Muy bien, todos. Cerraremos este acto con la misma canción que tocaron antes.

Mientras tanto, fuera del escenario.

-Grandioso, Stanley. Sacrificaste todo lo que nos había costado por dinero-Dijo Ford tomando a su hermano del cuello.

-Ya les dije que lo sentía. Me equivoqué-Se defendió el hermano.

-¡YA PARA QUÉ!-Gritó Stanford-¡YA VEO QUE NO HAS CAMBIADO!

-TU CÁLLATE, SEIS DEDOS-Dijo esto ya enojado golpeándole en la cara. Pero esta vez con mucha fuerza. Lo más aterrador era que por esos segundos sus ojos cambiaron de color a amarillos, recordando a cierto ser demoniaco. Lo bueno es que no duró mucho para volver a la normalidad-¡Stanford! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención-Pero este no respondió, logró ver los ojos de Bill en el corto tiempo que sus ojos cambiaron.

-¡Basta, tíos!-Expresó Mabel-¡No soporto verlos así!

-Ahora no es tiempo de discutir. Lo que importa es qué haremos a partir de ahora-Intentó calmar la situación el castaño-(suspiro) ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijeron ambos hermanos de mala gana.

-Un momento ¿No éramos ocho?-Preguntó Soos dudoso. En eso todos volvieron a ver a todo lado para ver que solo eran siete. Alguien faltaba.

-¡Adrián! ¿Donde estará?-Preguntó Mabel al darse cuenta quién era la persona faltante.

Mientras que "The Soviet Brotherhood" aún seguía en su espectáculo alguien estaba encima del escenario. Adrián se dió cuenta de algo importante.

Max: Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

Burn in hell

Burn in hell

Burn in hell

-¡QUÉ!-Gritó el rubio al darse cuenta de esa repetición.

Adrián estaba encima del escenario alterando una computadora que estaba encima de ellos. Lo habían descubierto. Este se bajó hasta el escenario con un salto y aterrizó bien. Esto hizo que la banda de Dipper volvieran al escenario muy desconcertados. Silencio total por parte del público y por el jurado.

-¿Puedes explicar qué está pasando?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Ya todo está demostrado. Me pareció extraño que Max y su banda tocaran tan bien la canción como los originales. No me quedé de brazos cruzados y averigüé que estaba haciendo: Sincronía de labios, o mejor dicho "Playback"-Contestó Adrián sin problema alguno.

-Eso solo significa una cosa-Expresó el joven Pines sorprendido.

-Así es. Significa que "The Soviet Brotherhood" quedan descalificados de la "Batalla de las Bandas" por sabotaje-Continuó el primer juez antes que se ganara el odio y los abucheos del público. Empezaron a tirarles tomate a la banda de Max y uno tiró un hacha cortando la guitarra de Max (bien, Varonil Dan)

-Emmmm bueno...la verdad es que….bueno….-Intentó explicar el rubio antes que intentara escapar pero fué interceptado por "Gravity Fallers"

-Ahora sí, niño. Paga-Dijo Stanley con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-AGH bien-Diciendo esto un guardaespalda apareció con la maleta llena de billetes que todo contado era la cantidad acordada-De todas formas, cuando eres multimillonario eso es solo una limosna. ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Pines!-Dijo Max escoltado y corriendo rápidamente antes que el público le siguiera abucheando y tirandoles tomates u otros objetos peligrosos.

-Bueno, debido a los inconvenientes, las reglas dicen que en estos casos el ganador sería los que quedaron en el segundo puesto. Así que, denle un fuerte aplauso a los ganadores de esta noche ¡La banda "Gravity Fallers"!-El juez al decir eso empezaron los aplausos y los gritos de fanáticos y fanáticas-Y bueno ¿Se animan a tocar nuevamente?

-¿Qué dicen, chicos?-Preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

-¡HAGÁMOSLO!-Gritó Mabel antes de tirarse hacia la multitud que la recibieron y estaba encima de ellos.

-Muy bien, chicos. ¡1,2,3,4!-Ordenó el castaño antes que todos volvieran a tocar la misma canción solo que sin interrupciones. Luego de que acabaran todos concluyeron con muchos aplausos-Esto ha sido todo ¡BUENAS NOCHES, GRAVITY FALLS!-Gritó Dipper de la emoción antes de acabar su último solo del día.

 **Créditos**

Ya estaban arreglando todo, pues tanto la feria como la batalla de las bandas habían terminado. Pero los miembros de la banda estaban descansando antes de empezar con la limpieza.

-Bueno, todo salió bien de no ser por la vista aguda de Adrián-Halaga Mabel a su amigo. Este solo cruzaba brazos.

-No es nada.

-¿Nada? Nos salvaste de un desalojo y ahora somos ricos-Expresó la castaña emocionada.

-Y todo por mi gran idea-Se señaló a sí mismo el ex Señor Misterio. No antes que su ego se fuera desvaneciendo por lo que ocurrirá.

-¡Felicidades, chicos! Lo hicieron de maravilla-Comentó Melody alegre-Pero tenemos que arreglar cuentas. Debemos pagar a los encargados de traernos la feria, pagar un juego roto, pagar a los de la escenografía, el equipo de luces y sonido, pagarle a los jueces y los daños causados por la guitarrista demente-Dijo ella al contar los gastos y analizó los números y vio la maleta de dinero que ganaron por la apuesta de Max-Con esto servirá.

-Bueno….-Iba a protestar Stan antes que la mirada asesina de todos (excepto Melody que desconocía la apuesta) como diciéndole "No creas que no vas a tener consecuencias". Este decidió callarse-De acuerdo, todo suyo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Pines. Siempre tan amable-Agradeció la novia de Soos inocentemente.

-Si si claro. Así soy-Dijo esto último muy nervioso-(¡ME LLEVA EL…..!)-Pensó esto último.

 **¡ILXP-ZMW-ILOO ULIVEVI, TIZERGB UZOOH!**

 **AHORA SI, el verdadero final del capítulo. Me siento muy cansado con este enorme capítulo pero tengo que compensar todo mi tiempo fuera. Pensaba hacer un especial hoy porque creo que saben, hoy es mi cumpleaños pero mis planes se fueron al suelo. Pensé en acabar el capítulo ayer, pero el tiempo me lo impidió y acabé terminándolo hoy. Quizás retome la idea pero para otra fecha.**

 **Y bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews que son totalmente gratis XD. Opinando que les gustó, qué no, consejos, críticas, entre otras cosas.**

 **Tengo una idea en mi mente que quizás les agrade. Al llegar al capítulo 20 es "Fin de Temporada" (tranquilos, eso no afecta en nada en la frecuencia de actualización) me gustará hacer un especial con ustedes. Me ofrezco hacer un capítulo más entre ambas temporadas (no es canon) para celebrar el año que lleva esta historia. El especial consistirá en que ustedes me hagan preguntas como en una entrevista (pueden ser preguntas sobre mí o sobre el avance de mis historias o cosas inconclusas o confusas de historias pasadas) Pueden enviarlas por reviews o por mensajes privados de . Si les gusta la idea haganmela saber.**

 **Como no hubo reviews del capítulo pasado me despido cordialmente. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos veremos en otro capítulo de este fic o en mi otra historia "UnderFalls". Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
